Save Me
by Violet.Pierce
Summary: A veces necesitamos enamorarnos de la persona incorrecta para poder distingir a nuestra alma gemela, ¿Podran Hikari & Mimi ser salvadas a tiempo?... MIMATO, TAKARI y otros enredos
1. Demasiado perfecto para ser real

_**DIGIMON NO ME PERTENECE, NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES.**_

_**La historia se centra en un universo alterno, por lo que hay personajes que nunca existieron en digimon.**_

_**Dejen Reviews ^^.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1. Demasiado perfecto para ser real.**_

Se daba vuelta una y otra vez en su cama, su respiración estaba agitada, tomaba sus cobijas con mucha fuerza al punto de que sus manos se tornaran blancas, estaba soñando algo que no era precisamente un buen sueño.

_Todo el gimnasio estaba adornado perfectamente, era la fiesta de fin de año escolar, todos estaban ahí, todos, incluso él, el chico de sus sueños, Kouji, se había arreglado especialmente para él, llevaba un vestido dorado sin tirantes, con un listón en su cintura, fue cuando lo vio, a su cita, con una de ellas, las que alguna vez fueron sus amigas también, el besaba a la rubia que estaba con él, se le revolvió el estomago quiso marcharse pero sus amigos sujetaban fuertemente sus brazos._

_-Quiero irme ahora.- su voz salió en un susurro.- no podré resistir verlo con ella toda la noche… se suponía que yo era su cita._

_-Respira sí, te vez hermosa, hoy la pasaras bien, nos encargaremos de eso ¿no es cierto Keita?- dijo el rubio._

_-Claro, todo saldrá bien, no le prestes importancia él nunca valió ni una lagrima tuya.- el moreno estaba enfadado, ese estúpido jugador de básquet había jugado con su mejor amiga, con la chica de la que él estaba profundamente enamorado, no se lo perdonaría nunca. (N/A: Hikari, no sabe los sentimientos de Keita.)_

_Las horas dentro de la fiesta habían pasado rápidamente, todos estaban animados, la castaña intentaba sonreír, realmente lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero su gesto parecía más bien una mueca de dolor._

_-Hikari, te ves hermosa, perdón por demorar en venir a saludarte.- el pelinegro se sentó a su lado._

_-Kouji, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Dije que vendría contigo no, aquí estoy._

_-Pero viniste con ella.- indico con su mirada a la chica que sonreía abiertamente al sentirse observada._

_-Hikari… realmente después de todo, creí que entendías nuestra situación, tu y yo, no somos nada, ¿en que momento eso paso por tu mente?, es increíble como los sentimientos hacen actuar como verdaderos idiotas a algunas personas._

_-Tú… tú me dijiste que…_

_-Que estaba enamorado de ti, ¿y me creíste?, realmente creíste que tú eras especial, te tienes mucha confianza más de la que deberías, tú no eres nada._

La castaña dio un grito que se escucho por toda la planta alta de su gran casa, fue así como despertó finalmente, era usual que tuviera ese sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla, ya no lloraba por lo ocurrido, se había enamorado de alguien que nunca existió, de alguien que se burlo de ella, pero eso ya no tenia importancia, por lo menos no tendría que aguantarlo podrían estar en el mismo grado, pero al menos estaban en distintos salones.

-¡Hikari! ¿Estas bien?, ¿tuviste otra pesadilla?

-Sí, no es nada hermano, quédate tranquilo.

-Bajare a tomar desayuno date prisa, es el primer día de clases.

La castaña tomo una ducha rápida, lavo sin mayor problemas su largo cabello, salió casi corriendo pues sabia que su hermano querría aprovechar al máximo ese día, ya que era el primer día de su ultimo año en el instituto, se puso su uniforme verde, adora su uniforme, lucia realmente bien en ella, seco su cabello, puso algo de brillo en sus labios, un poco de sombra vainilla en sus ojos y rímel para resaltar más sus ojos color rubí. Bajo corriendo las escaleras, para así llegar más rápido a la sala.

-Listo, vamos.- dijo sonriendo, mientras acomodaba su bolso.

-¿No tomaras desayuno?-pregunto el moreno.

-No, comeré una manzana en el camino, vamos hay que pasar por Mimi.

Los dos morenos caminaron conversando animadamente, el chico de ojos color chocolate estaba enfadado con los cambios físicos de su pequeña hermana, esta tenia largas piernas bien formadas por el baile, una pequeña cintura y un busto considerable, eso era lo peor tenia 15, como rayos podía verse así, tendría que vigilar que ningún imbécil se le acercara nuevamente, no dejaría que nadie rompiera el corazón de su hermanita nuevamente, el moreno seguía con su discusión mental cuando noto que su hermana se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto girándose hasta quedar frente a ella.

-Llegamos hermano, te lo dije varias veces pero no contestabas, ¿en que pensabas tanto?

-Nada, llamaste a la casa de Mimi.- la castaña asintió.- ¿entonces porque demora tanto?

-No sé, debe estar por salir.

La puerta de la casa de Mimi se abrió, la castaña de ojos miel y cabello ondulado llevaba una gran sonrisa posada en su rostro, intentando que nadie pudiera siquiera ver lo que en verdad ocurría en su vida, Taichi le de volvió el gesto, aparentemente no noto nada, lo que había sido un alivio, siempre era fácil engañar a ese Yagami, pero a la menor… ella sabia todo, no podía juzgarla ya que la pequeña tampoco tenia una vida amorosa muy equilibrada, por algo eran amigas, solían ser igual de masoquistas cuando se trataba de amor, cuando se trataba de esos dos chicos que podían jugar con ellas cuando ellos lo disponían, al menos la menor ya no tenia a su agresor cerca, pero ella, ella amaba a su agresor, un amor insano pero increíblemente fuerte.

-Buenos días.- dijo sonriendo.

-Buenos días.- dijeron ambos hermanos a una voz.

-Vamos, quiero llegar antes al instituto.- el moreno comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, mientras ambas chicas caminaban tras él.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió el golpe de tu mejilla?-dijo la menor sin mirar a la chica de ojos color caramelo.

-¿De que hablas?- intento hacerse la desentendida, fue cuando poso su mirada en su amiga encontrándose con sus ojos rubís que la veían de manera incrédula.- hace dos días, cuando te dije que no podía acompañarte al mal.

-¿Por qué no me llamaste?

-No quise molestarte, supuse que estarías mentalizándote para lucir radiante hoy, por cierto luces radiante.- giro su mirada, estaba intentando cambiar el tema, no era necesario ser un genio para notarlo.

-Somos amigas, no necesitas ser considera mucho menos cuando se trata de ese tipo de cosa.- apunto con el dedo la mejilla de la castaña.- esta bien maquillado, la mayoría no lo notaria, de seguro nadie lo notara, pero resulta que yo soy del 0,01% que lo nota.

-Promete que no se lo dirás a nadie, Naoki y yo nos reconciliamos ya.

-No puedo seguir ocultando lo que te hace Mimi, te viste la mejilla antes de salir de casa.

-Sí, y se ve mucho mejor que hace dos días, así que basta, yo no te reproche tus decisiones con Kouji el año anterior.- la menor solo atino a bajar la vista al escuchar eso.- Hikari, todo esta bien, no te preocupes, supongo que ahora que eres la capitana del grupo de danza harás las audiciones dentro de esta semana.

-Serán el viernes.

-Genial, las de las animadoras también serán el viernes, promete ir, este año hay cupo solo para una chica de primero quiero escoger a la mejor.

-Claro, además debo tomar algunas fotografías para el periódico escolar.

-Nos vemos luego, ahí esta Naoki.

-Adiós.- saludo con la mano al chico que estaba afirmado sobre el muro de una casa, el chico devolvió el gesto sin animo.- hermano, espérame.-grito.

* * *

-Hola amor.- sonrió.

-Hola, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?, ¿Por qué iba Taichi contigo?

-Demore porque me quede dormida.- sonrió.- y Taichi iba conmigo porque Hikari lo trajo.

-Sabes que no me agrada que estés cerca de él.- tomo firmemente los cabellos ondulados de su novia acercando de esa forma sus labios a los de ella en forma posesiva, algo que era común en los besos de ellos.- vamos debemos irnos, no quiero retrasarme, te dejare en tu salón.

-Genial.- acerco su mano a la del chico, pero este la esquivo y poso su brazo sobre su hombro.

Los novios siguieron caminando a paso normal, hasta al metro, caminaron al instituto, ya que Naoki estaba en 4to grado y Mimi en 3ro, sus salones estaban bastante distanciados, el chico de cabello rubio ceniza dejo en la puerta a la capitana de las porristas, adelanto la vista al salón, la mayoría de los chicos tenían la mirada fija en su novia, algo que sin duda le desagrada.

-Todos tus compañeros están detrás de ti, no me agrada.

-Yo no tengo ojos para ellos, solo para ti, no tienes de que preocuparte, además no hablo con ellos, sabes que solo tengo amigas.

-Lo sé, aun así no me agrada que te vean como si fueras una chica disponible.

-Adoro cuando te pones celoso aun sabiendo que yo nunca te engañaría.

-Debo irme.

-Te buscare en el receso para almorzar juntos.

-Como sea.- el chico de ojos color pardo se alejo, fue cuando la castaña entro a su salón encontrándose con sus amigas.

-Hola chicas.- les regalo una brillante sonrisa.

-Mimi que bueno que llegas, por favor, ayúdame a entrar a las porristas, quiero tener la oportunidad de conocer a Taichi Yagami.- dijo una chica de cabello negro.

-Así que te gusta Taichi, solo entrena duro, depende de ti entrar en el equipo, si lo haces bien tienes un cupo asegurado, sobre Taichi yo te lo puedo presentar su hermana es mi mejor amiga.- sonrió.

-Genial, no sabes lo feliz que me haces, estoy decidida, este año le confesare mis sentimientos a Taichi.

-Claro que lo conocerás Akane, te aseguro que incluso caerá rendido a tus pies, eres una chica muy linda.

Las chicas siguieron platicando sobre sus vacaciones, algunos chismes que rondaban sobre los dos grupos de populares, Mimi pertenecía a uno de los grupos al igual que Taichi, Naoki, Hikari, Keita, Willis y otros chicos, el instituto los llamaba los ángeles, mientras que el otro grupo era formado por Kouji, Catalina, Zoe, Henry, Takuya al igual que el otro grupo ellos eran los mas destacados, pero en numero estaban empatados, el segundo grupo era llamado demonios, los nombres habían sido indicados según sus características los ángeles eran populares por sus habilidades, ya sea en estudios, deportes y actividades extra curriculares, mientras que los demonios eran populares a costa de otros chicos del instituto humillándolos, condenándolos socialmente.

Fue en medio de los chismes que el maestro entro en el más absoluto silencio, puso la fecha y de improvisto comenzó hablar haciendo que toda la clase se sobre exaltara, todos rápidamente tomaron sus asientos y guardaron silencio mientras el profesor comenzaba su lección, biología era la primera clase que Mimi tenia en su primer día en el instituto.

-¡Ahhh!- es increíble que el profesor ya nos diera tarea, es el primer día de clases, viejo amargado.- dijo Mimi algo fastidiada.

-Vamos, eres buena en esta asignatura, de seguro serás una de las mejores calificaciones este año, al igual que el año anterior.

-Puede ser, aun así no me agrado que nos diera tarea tan rápido.

-¿Pasaras el descanso con nosotras?

-No, iré a buscar a Naoki, aunque sea para verlo unos minutos antes de la siguiente clase.- sonrió.

La castaña subió rápido las escaleras, le tomo unos segundos dar con el salón de novio, una vez allí lo vio distraído viendo por la ventana, no lo pudo evitar, camino lentamente y se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué miras?

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿creí que nos juntaríamos a la hora de almuerzo?

-Lo sé, pero quise darte una sorpresa.- se acerco a él y beso su mejilla.- ¿es una linda sorpresa no?

-No, todos mis compañeros están viéndote, no me gusta que vengas, además no quiero que conozcas al imbécil que llego.

-¿Compañero nuevo?

-Sí, un completo imbécil, se cree mucho porque esta formando una banda, es un tarado, no quiero que lo conozcas.

-No te preocupes, ¿como voy a conocerlo sino se quien es?

-Créeme que es mejor así, ahora vete, no quiero que te sigan viendo.- la mirada del chico se poso sobre la de castaña, su novio estaba enfadado.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo, entonces.- sonrió.- te amo.

-He oído eso con mucha frecuencia.

* * *

La castaña camino lentamente por los pasillos del instituto, antes de llegar a su salón recogió sus libros de química, ya que era la primera clase que tendría, los guardo de inmediato en su bolso mientras ponía el resto en su casillero.

-¿Quién es la chica más linda del salón?-dijo el ojiceleste.

-Eso depende de en que salón estas este año.

-En el tuyo.- rio

-Mmm… ¿Sakura?

-¡No!, obviamente tú, pero querías que lo dijera no es cierto.- la castaña cerro el casillero, volteo su mirada y sonrió, gesto que fue inmediatamente correspondido.

-Creí que estarías en el salón de los 'otros'.

-No, quería estar en tu salón.- rei.- Keita, esta guardando nuestros bancos, vamos rápido antes de que el salón se llene.

El rubio y la castaña caminaron rápidamente, mientras se contaban sobre su fin de semana, ya que ellos se habían visto seguido durante las vacaciones de verano, fue en ese instante cuando la castaña percibió que alguien la observaba, volteo de inmediato, ahí estaba, Kouji viéndola descaradamente con ese gesto tan característico de él, la miro varias veces de la cabeza a los pies algo que hizo que la castaña sintiera una especie de cosquillas en su estomago, no lo podía evitar la mirada del pelinegro siempre causaba esa sensación era demasiado profunda, sacudió su cabeza y entro al salón.

-Quedaste sin banco.- rió el rubio.

-¿Qué?- desvió la mirada al moreno que la veía embelesado por tenerla enfrente.- no se suponía que guardarías bancos para nosotros.

-Lo hice, pero llego un chico nuevo.

-Esta bien.- se acerco hasta el rubio.- disculpa ¿esta ocupado este lugar?- sonrió.

-No, toma asiento.- el chico quito las cosas del lugar vacio y saco la silla para que Hikari se sentara.

-Gracias.- sonrió nuevamente.- mi nombre es Hikari Yagami y ¿el tuyo?

-Takeru Takaishi.- la miro divertido.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hay unas chicas en la puerta, creo que te hablan.- la castaña volteo y vio a sus compañeras del grupo de danza.

-¿Capitana hoy nos juntaremos después de clases para ponernos al día?- dijo en voz alta una chica de pelirroja.

-Sí, fuera del gimnasio de básquet.- las chicas al escuchar esto se despidieron y siguieron su camino.

-¿Capitana de las porristas?

-No, capitana del grupo de danza.

-¡Oh!, es decir que tengo el privilegio de sentarme junto a una chica popular.

-No soy popular.- ladeo la cabeza unos segundos.- de acuerdo sí lo soy, pero no soy presumida.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras.- rio.- yo quiero entrar al equipo de básquet.

-Genial, Willis es el capitán, es muy agradable, ¿crees tener lo necesario para entrar?

-Claro.- sonrió.

-Entonces, este año te apoyare mientras juegas, el grupo de danza se encarga de animar al equipo de básquet, mientras las porristas al equipo de futbol.

-Me encantaría.- sonrió.

La castaña lo quedo viendo unos segundos, era muy guapo, no guapo no bastaba era endemoniadamente bello, podría ser el digno hijo de un dios griego, si es que no era la encarnación de uno, su cabello dorado alborotado, y esos ojos azules con destellos turquesa, sonrió, nunca antes había encontrado atractivo a un rubio, Willis no era feo pero era como su hermano o algo así… siempre le gustaron los chicos morenos, como Keita, bueno ellos habían tenido un algo, un par de citas, ciertas declaración de 'me gustas' pero no ocurrió nada porque conoció Kouji, aun así siguieron siendo amigos, algo que la hacía adorar a un más a Keita, ya que no podría estar en pie sin él.

El maestro entro al salón, haciendo que todo el salón se silenciara de inmediato, el profesor de química pregunto por las vacaciones, para luego comenzar a pasar materia, todos ponían atención, sorpresivamente el maestro dio un trabajo, debía ser realizado en equipos de dos personas, no sé podía escoger, simplemente debías realizar el trabajo con tu compañero de banco, la clase se le hizo corta a la castaña, le gustaba la química.

-¿Cómo se te da la química?

-Pues me gusta bastante, pero algunas veces debo estudiar más de lo normal para mantener mi promedio.- suspiro la castaña.- y ¿a ti?

-No muy bien.- rio .

-Pobre Hikari, te quite a Keita.- rio el rubio de ojos celestes.- sacare un diez en ese trabajo y tú un nueve.

-Claro, porque el trabajo lo hará Keita mientras tú te sientas frente a la televisión sin entender lo que hace.- rio.

-Estas celosa porque mi compañero de equipo es el mejor en química del salón.

-No, a mi no se me da mal la química, además, ya me vengare en la clase de literatura, ingles o historia.- sonrió, tanto como al moreno como al rubio les iba pésimo en esas asignaturas.

-Malvada.

-Como pecas pagas.- rio.

-Kari, si necesitas ayuda solo dime, no escuches al rubio descerebrado.- rio.

-Gracias, Keita, ya tenía pensando hacer eso.- rei.- pero realmente no creo que Takaishi y yo nos tome mucho realizarlo.

-Puedes decirme Takeru.- sonrió.

-Esta bien, Takeru, puedes decirme Hikari o Kari, como prefieras, mis amigos me suelen decir Kari.

-¿Soy tu amigo?- la vio sorprendido.

-Claro, somos compañeros de banco y amigos.- el rubio le regalo una gran sonrisa, gesto que fue devuelto por la castaña.

* * *

-Mimi, Naoki esta fuera del salón, seguramente viene a buscarte para que almuercen juntos.- la pelinegra sonrió.

-Nos vemos luego.

La castaña se dirigió donde su novio quien estaba observándola en silencio, paso su brazo por el hombro de su novia y comenzaron a caminar a la cafetería, no conversaron de nada, ya que todos los temas de conversación que ponía la castaña en cierta forma desagradan al chico de ojos pardo, una vez que tomaron asiento, la castaña miro directo a los ojos a su novio.

-¿Qué hice mal?, solo dime y no lo volveré hacer.

-No he dicho nada.

-Entonces porque estas así conmigo, es como sino te importara que estoy aquí.

-Estas sobreactuando como siempre.

-Sino me quieres solo debes decirlo, porque eso es lo que siento cuando hablo contigo y no recibo respuesta, estoy harta de esto, quiero alguien que me proteja, alguien que me escuche, alguien a quien le importe.

-Alguien a quien no serás capaz de amar de la misma forma en la que me amas a mi, vamos Mimi, sabes que yo soy al único chico al que amaras en tu vida, porque quieras o no, nunca tendrás con otro lo que tenemos.

-Claro, seguramente otro chico se preocuparía por mí.- la castaña tomo la bandeja de comida y se dispuso a irte.

-No te atrevas a irte, si lo haces no tendrás otra oportunidad conmigo, tus errores ya son demasiados.

-Yo…- la castaña se sentó en silencio.

-Sabia que no te irías, nunca lo haces.

Era de él, estaba consiente de eso, no importaba lo que pasara, siempre seria de él, sonrió para sí mismo, ella sabia que no era del tipo que decía te amo cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad, ni el chico que entregaba poemas, era más bien posesivo, pero eso no le molestaba, lo veía en sus ojos, eran perfectos el uno para el otro, una fuerza externa los unía, como si estuvieras amarrados por lazos de acero.

-¿No vas comer?

-No tengo hambre.

Siempre era lo mismo, peleas, golpes, discusiones, no importaba cual fuera ni en que orden se dieran, ella nunca podía dejarlo, lo amaba demasiado como para hacerlo, él lo sabia, probablemente por eso abusara de esa forma, aun así ella de vez en vez sentía que la amaba con locura, la misma locura que ella sentía.

-Como quieras.- el chico volteo escaneando a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.- viene tu amiguita y sus dos payasos, oh espera hay otro, claro que no tiene aspecto de payaso.

-Mimi.- la castaña menor dijo en voz alta mientras se acercaba a la mesa.- ¿como ha estado tu primer día de clases?

-Bien, aunque ya tengo tarea en biología.- rodo lo ojos.

-Yo tengo un trabajo en química, Willis robo a mi compañero de banco.- hizo un puchero con la boca.- pero conocí a otro chico, Takeru ven, Mimi él es Takeru es mi compañero de banco.

-Mucho gusto.- sonrió el rubio, mientras la castaña devolvía el gesto.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿se unió a los dos payasos que te siguen a donde quiera que vayas?- Naoki lanzo una mirada de desaprobación a la ojirubí.

-No insultes a mis amigos.

-¡Oh!, ¿Qué harás acusarme con Taichi?

-Podría hacerlo.- sonrió.- probablemente no te deje jugar en el próximo partido del instituto, después de todo, las estrellas del equipo de futbol son mi hermano y Keita, no harás mucha falta.

-Vete de aquí enana.

-No pensaba quedarme, nos vemos luego Mimi.

La castaña y el rubio se dirigieron donde los demás, tomaron sus bandejas y salieron al patio.

-Tu amiguita se cree mucho por ser la hermana del capitán del equipo de futbol.

-Fuiste descortés con ella, solo vino a platicar un poco.

-Esa enana se merece lo que le ocurrió con Kouji, es más espero que el chico la atormente durante el año.- rio.

-Kouji, es un imbécil, todos lo saben, no hables de Hikari y él en una misma oración.

-Vamos, no lo has visto cierto, Kouji sigue tras tu amiga, será un año interesante, puede que allá jugado con ella, pero el muy tonto parece que se termino interesando de verdad en ella, cuando el chico se decida y le diga lo que siente a tu amiga quiero ver que hará, sabes que no puede estar con uno de los demonios.

-Cambiemos de tema quieres, hablar sobre algo que no ocurrirá es una perdida de tiempo.

-Como quieras, ¿Quién es tu compañero para ese trabajo de biología?

-Akane, es la amiga más cercana que tengo en el salón.

-Ya veo, ¿ella no es la que esta detrás de Yagami?

-Sí, quiere hacer las pruebas para entrar a las porristas y así poder conocerlo.

-Arrastrada, eso es tu amiga, ¿Qué pasa contigo? tus amistades apestan.

-Basta, yo no digo nada sobre tus amigos.

-Claro, porque no puedes, son gente decente.

-Mis amigas también.

* * *

-¿A dónde vas?, no comerás.- pregunto el moreno.

-No tengo mucha hambre, comeré la manzana que traje de casa.- sonrió.- no te preocupes estaré bien.

-No te alejes mucho, no querrás llegar tarde a clase.

-Tranquilo, solo iré a leer un poco bajo aquel árbol.- la castaña se alejo de sus amigos llevando su libro en las manos.

-¿Desde cuando te preocupa que se retrase?-pregunto el ojiceleste.

-Querías que le dijera, no te alejes demasiado porque Kouji se te puede acercar.

-¿Quién es Kouji?- pregunto un confundido Takeru.

-Es uno de los demonios, verás los 'populares se dividen en dos grupos' los ángeles, Taichi el hermano de Kari, la misma Kari, Mimi, Naoki, yo, Willis y otros, el otro grupo es de los demonios, Kouji el esta en el equipo de básquet, Takuya quien esta en el equipo de futbol, Zoe y Catalina ambas son porristas, Henry, somos igual en numero, la diferencia es que ellos humillan a todos los que se les atraviesen en el camino.

-Ya veo, ¿pero que tiene de malo que Hikari se encuentre con Kouji?

-El imbécil la engaño, todo para entrar al grupo de los demonios, digamos que solo no es bueno que estén juntos.

-Ok.

El rubio decidió no preguntar más, con el tiempo sabría lo ocurrido, giro su mirada hasta encontrar a Hikari, estaba sentaba bajo un árbol leyendo, es muy bonita, sus ojos rubís lo hipnotizaban, se castigo mentalmente, era su amiga, la primera que le había hablado, como podía pensar que era bonita, era un imbécil, sin mencionar que ella nunca lo vería como algo más, sintió un leve peso sobre su corazón, ¡basta!, se reprendió nuevamente, es tu amiga.

* * *

La castaña recostó su cabeza en el tronco del árbol, cerro un poco sus ojos casi podía ver el resto de aquel personaje del libro que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Piensas en mí?- escucho una voz extremadamente familiar.

-No, pensaba en un personaje del libro.- dijo sin voltear a verlo.

-The vampire diaries, te agradan los hombres lobo, pero no creo que estés pensando en uno de ellos.- lado un poco la cabeza para si observar mejor a Hikari.- ¿pensabas en Damon no?

-Sí.

¡Rayos!, como sabia que estaba pensando en Damon, es decir hay muchos personajes, como supo que justamente pensaba en él.

-¿Damon se parece a mi no crees?- se sentó junto a ella.

-Damon, a pesar de todo tiene humanidad, la que demuestra cuando esta junto a Elena, tú… tú no tienes humanidad.

-Te equivocas, me parezco a él mucho más de lo que crees, yo muestro mi humanidad solo contigo, porque lo dudas, el semestre pasado estabas muy segura de ser la única del instituto que realmente me conocía.

FLASH BACK

_-Kari.- dijo el pelinegro en un murmullo._

_-¿Kouji, que ocurre?, ¿Por qué estas así?- la castaña paso su mano por el rostro del chico haciendo que este la viera._

_-Zoe y Catalina, solo me están utilizando, yo, yo no pude ayudarlas en un examen y ellas, pusieron a todo el salón en mi contra, me aislaron, las personas siempre intentan aprovecharse de mi, yo no tengo amigos._

_-Me tienes a mí, no me interesa si eres el mejor jugando básquet o él peor, no me interesa si tienes buenas calificaciones, yo soy tu amiga, nunca te voy a dejar.- abrazo fuerte al chico que parecía derrumbarse lentamente frente a ella, sabia que lo quería, no sabia muy bien porque, lo único que tenia claro era que cuidaría de él, que lo protegería._

_-Nadie nunca me había dicho algo así, no recuerdo la última vez que alguien acaricio mi rostro.- el pelinegro soltó el abrazo y la vio a los ojos.- si estas aquí conmigo ellas se enfadaran._

_-No me importa, ya te dije que no te voy a dejar, los amigos no se abandonan, yo te quiero.- sonrió._

_-yo también te quiero.- el chico la volvió abrazar._

_*Fin del Flashback_

-Nunca te conocí, ni planeo hacerlo, ahora lárgate, quiero terminar este capitulo antes de que termine la hora de almuerzo.

-Recuerdas fue cerca de aquí, donde prometiste nunca dejarme, esa fue la primera vez que me abrí con alguien, la primera vez que alguien veía quien era realmente.

-Mientes, yo era tu reto para convertirte en popular, para ser uno de ellos, nunca te conocí, todo en ti es mentira.

-Yo estoy enamorado de ti, te amo.

-Mientes.- la castaña se levanto rápidamente, fue cuando vio que el chico de ojos negros obstruía su camino.

-No tengo motivos para mentirte, me equivoque, pero tu eres mía, nada lo cambiara.- rozo el rostro de la chica que decía amar con sus dedos, se acerco peligrosamente a sus labios.- eres mía.- podía sentir la respiración de Hikari mezclándose con la de él, tomo cuidadosamente su rostro, proponiéndose besarla…

-Te odio, odio todo lo que eres.- dijo con voz firme, se distancio de él y clavo la mirada en el césped, camino a paso normal.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do i love you?_

_I hate everything about you_

_Why do i love you?_

¿Qué había sido eso?, ¿Por qué no pude moverme?, se suponía que él ya no tenia control sobre mí, se sintió pequeña, tan ilusa como el semestre anterior, no sabia si creer en sus palabras, a pesar de todo, lo que le había dicho tenia lógica ¿Qué motivo tendría para mentirle ahora?, sacudió su cabeza, claro que tenia un motivo, perturbarla, se maldijo así misma, el muy maldito lo estaba consiguiendo, pero no se dejaría engañar, no de nuevo, no sin luchar contra sus mentiras.

* * *

La tarde llego y con ello el periodo de clases, Mimi se dispuso a ir a la cancha de futbol ya que sabia que Naoki estaría ahí, los chicos del equipo de futbol no perdían ni un solo día de entrenamiento, al llegar vio a su novio hablando con sus compañeros de equipo, tomo asiento en las gradas, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, el se llevaba toda su atención todo el tiempo, era como si sus ojos no pudiesen y no deseasen ver algo que no fuera Naoki.

Los integrantes del equipo de futbol realizaron un pequeño partido, en forma de bienvenida, se dividieron en dos equipos, Taichi, Keita, Naoki contra Henry, Takuya y Ryo, los otros chicos habían decidido observar ya que más que un partido común seria como un enfrentamiento entre ambos grupos.

El partido de inicio, Taichi había conseguido el balón, corría a gran velocidad entre sus rivales, le lanzo el balón a Naoki quien estaba más cerca del arco de sus oponente, giro para distraer a Henry sin contar con que Ryo le robaría el balón, Keita rápidamente recupero el balón corrió hasta el arco y anoto. El juego estaba por terminar, el equipo del capitán estaba ganando 6-4, lo que no tenía contentos a los demonios, intentaron, hacer mínima la diferencia pero los minutos los alcanzaron dando así término al partido.

La castaña que observaba desde la gradas esbozo una gran sonrisa, le agradaba cuando su grupo sobresalía, bajo para acercarse a su novio que iba directo a los camarines.

-Naoki, felicitaciones, jugaste bien como siempre.- sonrió la chica de cabello ondulado.

-Ajá.

-Esperare a que salgas, para irnos juntos.- el rubio solo asintió.

-¿Qué te pareció el partido?- dijo el moreno menor

-Lo hicieron increíble, una completa paliza.- rio.

-Claro, tenían la ventaja de tenerme en su equipo.- se jacto el moreno.

-Taichi todo tu equipo jugo bien, en especial Naoki.- sus ojos se iluminaron al decir su nombre.

-¡Hey!, las estrellas del equipo somos nosotros, lo sentimos por tu novio.- rio el menor.

-Engreídos, para mí el siempre será el mejor.

-Seguro, iré a los camarines.- el mayor se alejo de ellos.

-¿Has visto a Hikari?

-En el salón dijo que se juntaría con el grupo de danza, pero no sé más, ¿por?

-Debo hablar algo importante con ella, porque sí resulta ser cierto y ella… la golpeare por boba.

-¿A que te refieres?- el castaño se veía preocupado.

-Olvídalo, no es nada.- sonrió.

-De acuerdo, iré a los camarines también.

La castaña se sentó nuevamente en las gradas, vio como una fracción de los demonios se reunía, eran Kouji y Catalina, detuvo su mirada en ellos, como deseaba escuchar lo que esos dos hablaban, no debía ser nada bueno, lo peor de todo es que la rubia francesa sonreía a más no poder, resbalosa, no quiero ni saber quien será su próxima victima, estúpidos chicos que creen que es una niña de bien, si tiene escrito 'BITCH' en la frente, tal como aparecieron frente a ella, desaparecieron, la castaña guio su vista a los arboles que estaban cerca de la cancha, aun quedaba un poco de verano.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí por siempre?- Naoki la miraba con una expresión seria.

-Lo siento, no te había visto, estaba distraída.- rio.- vamos, no tardaste tanto.

-Realmente estabas muy despistada viendo el paisaje mira el cielo, esta atardeciendo.

-Já, gracioso.

-No hice una broma, fue un comentario sobre la situación.

La capitana de las porrista se detuvo en seco, haciendo que su novio hiciera lo mismo, se acerco a él e intento besarlo pero este la esquivo haciendo que besara su mejilla.

-¿Qué haces?

-Besarte, bueno intentar besarte.

-Eso es obvio, ¿pero porque?

-Porque tenía deseos de hacerlo.

-No cuando aun estemos en la escuela.- sentencio.

-Todos saben que somos novios no tiene nada de malo.

-¿Realmente quieres un beso?

-Sí.- contesto decidida.

El rubio tomo con una mano su mejilla, dirigió su boca al cuello de la castaña, dejando en el besos pasionales, completamente arrebatados, subió hasta llegar al rostro de su novia, y poso sus labios sobre los de ellos en un beso posesivo que decía a gritos 'ella me pertenece sola a mí', la castaña devolvía gustosa el beso, simplemente era el tipo de besos que la hacia ver fuegos artificiales a su alrededor.

-Feliz.

-Mucho.- la castaña tomo el brazo de su novio con fuerza.

-Naoki, ya te vas, te molesta si te acompaño a casa, vivimos muy cerca.- dijo una chica de melena pelirroja.

-Nanami, vete, Naoki me dejara en mi casa, así que no tomara el mismo camino que tu.- la castaña sonaba molesta.

Estúpida chica, siempre que estaba con Naoki aparecía de entre las sombras, como si fuera a tener oportunidad, Naoki no les prestaba atención a las chicas, solo a ella… bueno a veces también tardaba en tomarle atención, pero era la única que la conseguía después de todo.

-No te preocupes por eso porrista, no tengo problemas de acompañar a Naoki a tu casa, luego nos vamos juntos.

-Olvídalo, el se quedara un rato conmigo, busca un chico sin novia a quien acosar.

-Yo no lo acoso.

-Te rechazo.

-El también te rechazo una vez a ti o no lo recuerdas

FLASH BACK

_La fiesta en casa de los Yagami era un completo éxito, todos estaban ahí, la castaña había memoriza frente a su espejo lo que le diría a Naoki, hoy le declararía su amor, de hoy no pasaba._

_-Naoki.- dijo tratando de parecer natural_

_-Sí.- contesto sin mucho entusiasmo._

_-Yo… quería decirte algo… tu me gustas, yo estoy enamorada de ti.- sus mejillas se tornaron rojo escarlata, había ocultado esos sentimientos demasiado tiempo._

_-Ya veo.- el chico la miro, se volteo y siguió caminando._

_-Naoki.- el aludido volteo.- ¿no me dirás nada?_

_-No me interesa.- el chico siguió su camino_

_La castaña se quedo con su corazón roto en ambas manos, sabia que podía ser rechaza pero no perdía nada en intentarlo, había perdido y se sentía atrapada en un profundo pozo oscuro._

_*Fin del Flashback_

-Eso no va alcanzo soy su novia ahora, cierto Naoki.- volteo la castaña al verlo el chico había comenzado a caminar dejando a ambas atrás.- Naoki.

-¿Qué?

-Dile que no nos puede acompañar, no quiero que venga con nosotros.

-Has lo que dice Mimi.- volteo nuevamente comenzando a caminar a paso lento.

-No quiero, Mimi no tiene autoridad.

-Soy su novia, tarada.- gruño la castaña.

-Te lo estas inventando, no actúan como novio, más bien tu pareces una sicópata.

FLASH BACK

_La castaña estaba del brazo del Yagami mayor, se sentía mal, sin duda declararse a Naoki era lo más estúpido que pudo haber hecho._

_-Necesito hablar contigo.- escucho una voz tras ella, volteo a ver, ¿Naoki?, soltó el brazo de Taichi y siguió a Naoki._

_-¿Qué hacías con él?, ¿No se suponía que estabas enamorada de mi?_

_-Lo estoy, pero tú… tú me rechazaste._

_-¿Así que tienes planeado cambiarme por Taichi?_

_-Yo…_

_-No lo conseguirás.- el rubio se acerco a la castaña… la beso de forma sorpresiva, de todo lo que Naoki podía hacer, ella simplemente no esperaba eso.- nunca vas a querer a alguien, más que a mi.- la castaña asintió, fue cuando recibió el segundo beso de Naoki, el rubio enredo sus dedos en su larga cabellera ondulada, atrayéndola a él._

_*Fin del Flashback_

-Estas en negación, pronto pasara.- sonrió, para luego correr llegando al lado de su novio, tomo su brazo y se alejaron dejando a la pelirroja hablando sola. No le importaba lo que pensara ella o el resto del mundo, ellos eran novios, y el aunque no lo demostrara abiertamente la amaba, y ella a él, no podía pedir nada mas.

-Tardaste.- dijo el rubio viéndola de reojo.

-Es solo que me costo quitarme a la chica esa de encima.

-No debiste hablarle, era un discusión tonta, tu sabes lo que tenemos, si ella no lo cree ella es la idiota.- la castaña le sonrió y se aferro más a su brazo.

* * *

El grupo de chicas a cada segundo iba disminuyen, ya habían terminado su pequeño ensayo, Hikari se dirigió al gimnasio del equipo de básquet, puso la hoja para las inscripciones de las aspirantes, los rumores decían que habían muchas chicas interesadas en entrar, lo que la hacia feliz.

Tomo su bolso, camino a paso rápido a los camarines, arreglaría su cabello e iría a casa, entro silenciosamente, escaneo el lugar con la mirada para asegurarse que no hubiera nadie dentro, se acerco a un espejo, su cabello estaba algo alborotado, ya que con sus compañeras se había dedicado a bailar fuera del gimnasio, sin duda seria un buen año, tenia miles de coreografías en su mente, arreglo su cabello y se quedo unos segundos en esa posición, recordando las palabras de Kouji.

-Estaba pensando en ti.

-Yo no.- mintió.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es tarde, decidí esperar a que terminaras con el grupo de danza para llevarte a casa, es peligroso que andes sola por las calles.- se acerco a ella, produciendo que ambos reflejos se unieran en un mismo cuadro.

-No es necesario, se cuidarme.- se giro, sin percatarse de la real cercanía que mantenía con él.

-Aun así, deseo acompañarte a casa y asegurarme que llegues bien, quiero cuidar de ti, tal como tú una vez lo hiciste por mí.-tomo el rostro de la castaña, se inclino hasta juntar sus frentes.

-No.

-¿No?, vamos Hikari, yo quiero y tú también, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que probé tus labios, extraño ese sabor.

-N…N… No.- apenas pudo negarse, mierda, él hacia que se pusiera así, estaba demasiado cerca.

-Eso no suena convincente, suena más como una invitación.- sonrió en forma torcida haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera.

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil?_

_Could you be an angel?_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

Tomo la cintura de la castaña afirmándola en el espejo que había guardado sus expresiones segundos atrás, acaricio lentamente su rostro, como si desease grabarlo en su memoria, se inclino aun más provocando que sus respiraciones se mezclaran y agitaran, no soporto más las distancia, unió sus labios a los de ella, en un beso que en un principio desbordaba pasión, deseo contenido por dos meses, lentamente se fue convirtiendo en un beso dulce, la lengua del pelinegro recorría la cavidad bucal de la castaña de forma lenta mientras la castaña repetía la misma acción, se separaron por falta de oxigeno.

-Debo irme.- murmuro.

-Te dije que yo te llevaría a casa.

-¿Porque?

-Porque quiero que llegues sana y salva.- sonrió nuevamente con esa sonrisa torcida que lo hacia ver extremadamente sexy.

-¿Porque me besaste?- dijo tratando de recuperar el oxigeno perdido por aquel beso.

-Porque lo deseaba, lo desee por dos meses.- la castaña lo miro incrédula.- tú también lo deseabas, lo sabes, sino fuera así me hubieras apartado, sino fuera así impedirías que hiciera esto de nuevo.

Kouji tomo la barbilla de la castaña mientras él se inclinaba, estaba vez la que dio el primer paso fue Hikari, unió sus labios en un rápido impulso, como si lo necesitara tanto como él, el beso fue completamente diferente al anterior, lento, nada ni nadie los apuraba, saborearon sus esencias con la menor velocidad posible.

Estaban tan ocupados el uno con el otro que no se percataron que la puerta del camarín se abrió, Keita vio toda la escena, la tristeza se apodero de sus ojos, cerro la puerta con cuidado, para dirigirse a la salida del gran gimnasio, la rabia se apoderaba de sus sentidos, Hikari era la chica a la que amaba desde niño, ¿Qué tenia ese estúpido jugador de básquet que él no?, porque nuevamente lo prefería a él, sacudió su cabeza, estaba siendo injusto, Hikari no sabía que él aun tenia sentimientos hacia ella, solo Willis lo sabía, era un estúpido tal vez si él se le hubiera declarado nada de esto estaría pasando, se fue con ese gusto amargo que comenzaba apoderarse de su alma.

-Esto no cambia nada.- dijo la castaña, mientras arregla su cabello.

-Esto lo cambia todo, sientes lo mismo que yo, porque seguirlo negando.

-Porque perdiste mi confianza cuando jugaste con mis sentimientos.

-Admito que lo hice, pero ahora no lo hago, quien tiene más que perder tú o yo.

-Yo.- respondió rápidamente.

-Sabes que no es cierto, el semestre pasado jugué con tus sentimientos para entrar al grupo, pero el objetivo no era solo jugar contigo sino condenarte socialmente, y eso nunca ocurrió, eres la única en el Instituto Rikkyo que se ha salvado de una condena de los demonios.

-Por lo mismo, yo soy la que más pierde.

-Yo también pierdo, pierdo mi grupo.

-Idiotez tuya, me cambiaste por el grupo, ahora haces esto, no te entiendo, de todas formas lo que paso aquí nadie lo sabrá, me avergüenzo de mi misma por dejarme engañar nuevamente por ti.

-Mírame.- dijo tomando el rostro de la castaña con ambas manos.- no estoy mintiendo, esto no es un engaño, es lo que siento, te amo, no voy a descansar hasta estar a tu lado nuevamente, nadie me apartara de ti, mucho menos ese rubio.

-¿Rubio?- pregunto sin saber a quien se refería.

-El rubio con el que estabas en la cafetería, el chico nuevo, el francesito.

-Que…

¿Acaso pensaban que estaba saliendo con Takeru?, pero si era el primer día, como podían pensar algo así, o tal vez, se sentía inseguro al verla con él, pero si se sentía inseguro era por algo… tal vez si decía la verdad.

-No me agrada verte con él.- se acerco y beso su mejilla.

-Debo irme.

-Espera.

La castaña salió corriendo del gimnasio, no importaba que dijera no dejaría que él la adelantara ya que si eso ocurría se derrumbaría en sus brazos nuevamente, debía esconderse, al llegar a las afueras del gimnasio vio a un rubio sentado en una banca.

-¿Takeru?

-¡Hey!, te estaba esperando, nunca nos pusimos de acuerdo, ¿Cuándo comenzaremos el trabajo de química?

-Mañana, pero podríamos discutirlo camino a casa, ¿vives en Shinjukuno es cierto?

-Sí.

-Yo vivo en Toshima, así que si quieres podemos hacer el trabajo en mi casa, no tengo problemas, mi hermano estará con el equipo de futbol y mis padres estarán trabajando.

-Genial, vamos, te encaminare a casa.- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, vamos.

Los chicos se alejaron del gimnasio conversando sobre su trabajo, mientras eran observados por un celoso Kouji.

-¿Ese es el chico?- pregunto una chica rubia.

-Sí, debes acercarte a él pronto.- gruño el pelinegro.

-¡Uhh!, realmente estas celoso.- rio.- tranquilo, el chico es lindo, en poco tiempo será mío.

-Estupendo.

* * *

La semana paso increíblemente rápido para ambas castañas sin darse cuenta llego el día viernes, el cual era esperado por la mayoría de los estudiantes ya que era el día de las pruebas para entrar a los distintos grupos, futbol, básquet, danza, porristas, ajedrez entre otros.

Las porristas oficiales estaban en la cancha de futbol tenían todo arreglado, las colchonetas en sus lugares listas para que las aspirantes dieran lo mejor de sí, habían muchas chicas, era lastima pues las vacantes eran escasas.

-Chicas por favor divídanse en dos grupos, la coreografía es fácil, les fue entregada hace dos días, es bastante sencilla por lo que no requería de mucha practica, den lo mejor de sí, éxito a todas.- la voz de la capitana hizo que varias chicas guardaran silencio, algo que le producía gracia a la castaña.

El primer grupo paso, todas las aspirantes dando lo mejor de sí, claro que existía más determinación en unas que en otras, el segundo grupo estuvo mucho mejor que el primero, probablemente porque vieron los errores de las primeras, Mimi y las demás porristas analizaron ambos grupos, serian 4 nuevas integrantes, estaba decidido, el cupo original era de 3 pero decidieron dar un cupo más por el ánimo y la determinación.

-¿Cómo va eso?- pregunto Hikari que se encontraba en las gradas tomando fotografías para el periódico escolar.

-Bien ya están las elegidas, ¿tú no deberías estar con las chicas del grupo de danza?- se acerco a la castaña menor sentándose junto a ella.

-La verdad es que sí, pero pedí un break para tomar las fotografías, eso y que debo permanecer lejos de ese gimnasio cuando el equipo de básquet este en el.

-¿Has tenido otro 'encuentro cercano' con Kouji?

-Lo he estado evitando, en parte porque tengo miedo que se repita lo del primer día de clases y en parte porque deseo pensar bien lo que hago, es decir, ¿Qué tal si cambio?

-Él nunca va cambiar, tarde o temprano podrás ver eso con la mayor claridad posible, realmente como amiga prefiero que temprano, además, tú podrías salir con cualquier otro chico, tienes muchos admiradores, más cerca de lo que crees.

-¿En serio?- alzo una ceja.- nombra dos.

-El primero ha estado años junto a ti, le tengo bastante esperanza pues ustedes tienen mucha química.

-¿Quién?

-Keita.

-Bromeas.

-No, vamos antes de que apareciera el imbécil sicopático de Kouji ustedes iban en plan de novios, que siga cerca de ti solo demuestra lo mucho que te quiere.

-Basta, no me digas eso, me hace sentir la persona más malvada del mundo.

-Todos cometemos errores, así que no pongas esa cara, el segundo, pues lo conozco poco pero se ve que se llevan muy bien, además cuando estas con el sonríes sin darte cuenta, Takeru, si lo piensas suena muy bien 'Takeru y Hikari'.

-Es mi amigo, además no sé lo he visto con Catalina, tal vez el gen francés los una.

-Esa chica es una perra.-la menor la miro con los ojos abiertos como plato.- ¿Qué? sabes que es verdad.

-¿Cómo estas tu con Naoki?

-Bien, dentro de todo, sabes que él suele ser muy reservado.

-Parece un bastardo sin corazón.

-¡Hey! Yo no dije cosas tan feas de Kouji.- la castaña la vio con su ceja derecha alzada.- de acuerdo si las dije, pero Nao nunca ha jugado conmigo, eso lo hace mejor persona.

-¡Auch!, no juega contigo para condenarte socialmente, solo te condena a una vida de golpes y desprecios.

-¡Auch!, no estoy de acuerdo, yo lo amo.

-Lo he escuchado muy a menudo.- dijo Hikari imitando la expresión de Naoki.- ¿Adivina quién soy?

-Boba.

-Una boba que imita muy bien.- rio la castaña.

-Sí.- rio.- no le cuentes a nadie que reí por lo que acabas de hacer.- la castaña asintió.- ¿hay muchas chicas inscritas para el grupo de danza?

-Sí, adivina quien se inscribió, bueno tú debiste notar su ausencia hoy.

-¿Quién? Y no, no lo note.

-Catalina, es aspirante a entrar al grupo de danza.- rodo los ojos.- es obvio que lo hace para estar más cerca de Takeru, espero que no sea su objetivo o algo así.

-¿Su objetivo?, esa lo quiere por el rato.

-Como sea, no quiero que juegue con él, no lo merece, nadie lo merece.

-Fácil, has que no entre.

-No depende de mí, sabes que si lo hace bien no puedo dejarla fuera, de todas formas es él quien decide que hacer, está informado de cómo son los demonios, sino se cuida, pues, yo que puedo hacer, apoyarlo si Catalina lo desecha o algo.

-Tienes razón, realmente te preocupas por él.- sonrió pícaramente.- después de todo tal vez si pueda existir en un futuro 'Hikari & Takeru'.

-No lo creo, te habrás dado cuenta que tengo un patrón con los chicos, me gustan morenos, o al menos eso parece, Keita, Kouji, si me gustara Takeru estaría rompiendo el molde o algo.

-Es bueno romper moldes, rómpelos.-rio.

-Está bien, tú búscate un chico opuesto a Nao, no sé, un músico, alguien relajado, que sea frio en los momentos que sea necesario pero que el resto del tiempo sea amable.

-No pienso dejar a Nao.

-No pienso romper el molde, debo irme, nos vemos luego.

* * *

El gimnasio de básquet estaba lleno, estaba tanto el equipo de básquet como el grupo de danza, el gimnasio estaba dividido en dos, para que así ambos grupos pudieran desempeñarse libremente sin molestar ni interferir con el otro.

-¡Capitana!, las aspirantes están lista para dar comienzo a la prueba, están divididas en tres grupos.- dijo una chica de cabello negro.

-Ok, comencemos, a cada grupo le fue asignado una coreografía con un vacio, ese vacío debe ser llenado con pasos creados por ustedes, éxito a todas.

Los grupos pasaron según el orden asignado, para desgracia de la castaña, Catalina había destacado en su grupo, lo que hacía que entrara de inmediato al grupo, la tenia molesta, no podía negarse, no con un motivo razonable, cerro sus ojos, ¿Qué podía hacer?, era lo que era, nada más.

-Chicas, de los 3 grupos han quedado las 3 mejores de cada grupo, la lista será publicada el lunes después del almuerzo, felicidades a las escogidas, para las demás muchas gracias por participar.

-Supongo que quede, debes admitir que soy buena, tal vez te quite el liderazgo.- rio.

-Antes de retarme, deberías esperar al lunes y ver si quedaste, luego podrás tener el placer de ser derrotada por mí.

-Sé que estoy dentro 'capitana', nos vemos debo ir a felicitar a Takeru, entro al equipo de básquet, no te parece perfecto, una integrante del grupo de danza novia de un integrante del equipo de básquet, simplemente perfecto.- sonrió.

-Sí.- dijo en un murmullo, miro al rubio quien la veía desde hacía un buen rato, le sonrió y lo felicito con señas, cosa que produjo una gran sonrisa en el chico.

Se quedo mirando la escena, el rubio girando con Catalina en sus brazos, definitivamente comenzarían a salir si es que no lo hacían, tomo sus cosas, realmente esperaba que la rubia no lo lastimara, camino hasta salir del gimnasio, no quería presenciar lo que sería el inicio de un posible 'tormento amoroso', camino hasta llegar al jardín que había tras la cancha de futbol, se sentó en el césped, dejando que el viento desordenara su cabello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sentir el viento, no pensar.

-Te he extrañado, ¿porque me evitas?

-Necesitaba pensar, equilibrar tus acciones, lo bueno y lo malo, sabes, siempre gana lo malo.

-Eso nunca funciona, no soy la mejor persona del mundo, pero tampoco la peor, estoy siendo sincero, crees que si estuviera mintiendo me tomaría tantas molestias, explicarte todo de forma detallada.- se sentó junto a la castaña.- cuando jugué contigo fui tonto, mi objetivo era simple, engañarte, enamorarte y destrozarte, pero cuando te destroce yo me destroce contigo, porque cuando te enamore yo también lo hice, porque cuando te intente engañar solo termine siendo honesto, tu causas eso en mi.

-No te veías destrozado esa noche.

-Me estaba engañado, demasiado eufórico por entrar a los demonios, ¿para qué?, solo para luego notar que estaba igual de roto que tú.

-Sabes que si esta vez me mientes, o haces algo en contra de alguien a quien yo quiera, no me quedare con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo sé.

-Ok, no perdemos nada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas darnos una oportunidad?

-Sí, pero ya te dije que sí haces algo en…

La castaña fue callada por los labios del pelinegro que se apoderaron de los de ella, un beso lento, dulce, Hikari enredo sus dedos en los largos cabellos del chico mientras el pelinegro toma en sus manos su rostro, acariciándolo, paso su lengua sobre los labios de la castaña demarcándolos con ella, profundizo el beso segundos después de aquello, su lengua probaba cada milímetro su boca, se separaron unos segundos por falta de aire, fue cuando la castaña abrazo SU chico.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

-Seguro.- la castaña se acerco y beso su mejilla.- ¿Qué ocurrida con los grupos?

-Es lo que menos me importa ahora.- el pelinegro poso su cabeza en el hombro de la ojirubí, acerco su rostro a su cuello depositando pequeños y dulces besos en el.

-Basta.- rio.- nos pueden ver.

-Mejor que se acostumbren, porque nos verán hasta que vayamos a la universidad.

-Te tienes mucha confianza.

-Sí.- sonrió de forma torcida.- vamos te llevare a casa, pero antes pasaremos a comer.

-Ok.

El chico de oscuros ojos azules tomo la mano de la castaña ayudándola levantase, se miraron unos instantes, Hikari no aguanto y le dio un beso fugaz, que hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, caminaron hasta desaparecer en los grandes edificios del instituto.

* * *

Su cabello ondulado era revuelto por el viento, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras pensaba cual sería la mejor forma para celebrar su aniversario con Naoki, quería algo especial y lindo, cumplir un año de relación no era menor, era lo más importante que tenia, lo más importante que le había pasado, aun solía preguntarse como de todas las chicas que estaban interesadas en ese chico guapo de expresión solo ella logro tocar su corazón, sonrió para sí misma, eso la hacía sentir especial.

-Es hora de irnos.

-Naoki.- lo miro dulcemente.

-¿Qué?

-Podríamos ir de día de campo mañana para celebrar nuestro aniversario.- sonrió.

-No.

-¿Por qué?, ¿tienes algo más que hacer?

-Solo no quiero ir.

-Entonces vamos a otro lugar.- sonrió. ¿Cuál prefieres?

-Ninguno.

-¿Entonces qué haremos para nuestro aniversario?

-No te basta ser novios, ¿no es cierto?

-Quiero que el mundo sepa que estamos juntos y que te amo.-se acerco a él.- anda vamos, tengamos una cita para celebrar nuestro aniversario.

-No.

-¿Ya no me quieres?-pregunto temerosa de oír la respuesta.

-Me molesta que siempre hagas esos tontos planes, me obligas a salir contigo.

-Te sientes obligado… yo solo quería pasar un rato juntos.

-No mientas, siempre hay más, siempre quieres más, que te abrace, que te diga cuanto te quiero, me aburre, eres monótona.- el rubio tomo sus cosas para luego comenzar a caminar a paso rápido.

-Te vas, me vas dejar hablando sola, ¡siempre, siempre haces esto, tu no me quieres!

-Si esa es tu forma de pensar, ¿Quién soy yo para cambiarla?

Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras veía como se alejaba el chico que amaba, él no la quería, entonces ¿Por qué eran novios?, ¿Qué había hecho mal?, sujeto su pecho mientras tomaba sus cosas, camino rápidamente, entro al edificio del instituto, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la azotea, ella no podía vivir sin él, no podía seguir viviendo en un amor no correspondido, siendo dejada de lado por él, no soportaba su desprecio, prefería morir antes que escuchar otro desprecio de él.

* * *

Era oficial su primera semana en la escuela era un desastre, sino fuera por Taichi, sería un completo autista, ya que era el único de sus compañeros que le hablaba, hasta compartían banco, por lo menos sabía que no era genético ya que su hermano tenía amigos desde el primer día de clases, aparentemente los Yagami eran muy amistosos, sonrió de medio lado, eso en ellos aparentemente era genético, si incluso el moreno estaba animado por ir a los ensayos de su banda, recostó su cabeza en el muro, adoraba las alturas, era tan relajante sentir el viento a una altura considerable, cerro sus ojos para despejar todo tipo de pensamientos de su mente, fue cuando el rubio escucho un fuerte estruendo seguido por una chica de cabellos largos y ondulados que corría hasta el borde, el rubio la observo unos segundos hasta percatarse de lo que planeaba hacer.

-¡No! por favor no hagas algo así.- dijo con voz firme, solo para ver a que la chica se volteaba a verlo.

Era la chica más bella que había visto en toda su vida, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos de color caramelo… o tal vez miel, no estaba completamente seguro, sus labios eran pequeños y delgados, de color rosa, sin saber muy bien el porqué sintió como su corazón se oprimía al ver que la chica adoptaba la misma postura que segundos atrás, se iba a lanzar, debía evitarlo…

-Por favor, no lo hagas.- grito con fuerza.

-No me conoces, ¿Por qué te importa lo que haga?

-Yo, yo no quiero verte hacer algo así.

-Pues vete, lo hare de todas formas.- cerró los ojos mientras arrojaba al suelo su bolso.

-No lo vale, nada vale para que hagas esto.- el rubio se acerco lentamente a ella para no espantarla.

Casi sin percatarse de ello, la castaña dio unos pasos hacia atrás, el rubio relajo la expresión de su rostro, no lo haría, después de todo, no lo haría.

La ojimiel respiro hondo, estaba decidido sin él, ella no viviría, camino rápidamente para así darse impulso, miro por última vez y se dispuso a saltar.

_**Continuara… **_

_**Espero que les guste :B**_


	2. Miedo

_**Capitulo 2: Miedo.**_

El tiempo se había detenido o al menos eso le parecía al rubio, viendo como los como los cabellos de la chica se alborotaban con el fuerte viento que golpeaba la azotea, su corazón se oprimió con mayor fuerza que la primera vez, se movió rápidamente intentando de esa forma evitar que la joven cayera, sus zancadas fueron grandes lo suficiente para tomar el brazo de la castaña a tiempo antes de que su pie derecho dejara el suelo, la ojimiel perdió el equilibrio comenzando a irse de bruces pero los brazos del chico la rodearon y jalaron impactando contra el suelo de la azotea.

-¿Por qué?- chillo la castaña.- quiero morir, ¿Por qué me detienes?

-No puedo permitir que lo hagas, no soportaría ver cómo te dañas a ti misma.

-Quiero morir, sin él yo quiero morir, quiero paz, es todo lo que quiero.- las lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de la castaña.- quiero morir.- susurro una vez más.

-Nadie que te produzca el deseo de morir vale la pena, debes alejarte de él, de esa forma encontraras paz.

-¡No!-grito.- estar sin él es un infierno, saber que no me ama me hace sentir un vacio tan grande que duele.

-Ese sentimiento va a pasar, debes darle tiempo a las heridas, esperar que sanen.

-Va dejar cicatriz, es demasiado grande.- gimoteo la castaña, mientras los brazos del rubio la rodeaban cada vez con más fuerza.

-Mientras este curada la herida, la cicatriz no importa en absoluto, anda vamos, te llevare a tu casa.- el rubio se puso de pie y extendió su mano para así ayudar a levantar a la castaña.

-Gracias.- dijo con un hilo de voz que apenas fui audible para el ojiazul, recogió sus pertenencias, para alcanzar al rubio que estaba junto a la puerta.

El camino hasta el metro fue bastante ameno, el rubio intento distraerla, no logro hacerla sonreír, pues nadie podría sonreír tan rápido luego de pasar por una situación así, pero consiguió producir un brillo en sus ojos.

-¿Cuál tren debes tomar?

-El que va directo a Toshima, no debe tardar en llegar… no es necesario que me acompañes a casa, ya estoy mejor, no quiero causarte problemas.

-No es problema, me quedare más tranquilo si te llevo a casa, por cierto  
¿Cuál es tu nombre?, olvide preguntarlo con todo lo que paso.

-Mimi Tachikawa y ¿el tuyo?

-Yamato Ishida.- sonrió.- sabes tengo un amigo que vive en Toshima, es el capitán del equipo de futbol es muy agradable aunque algo loco.

-Taichi, es el hermano de mi mejor amiga, lo conozco desde siempre.

-Eso no me lo esperaba, ¿eres amigo de su hermana?, mi hermano está en su mismo salón, son compañeros de banco, Takeru habla de ella todo el tiempo.

-¿Takeru es tu hermano?, pero su apellido es…-la castaña se detuvo al ver el rostro del rubio, distante como si el tema no fuera del todo agradable.

Era tonta y descortés todo a la vez, como se le ocurre mencionar eso, no era de su incumbencia, pero que podía hacer el error ya estaba cometido.

-Nuestros padres se separaron, al principio mamá solo llevo a Takeru con ella, fue en ese entonces que él cambio su apellido… yo después de un tiempo fui a vivir con mamá pero mantuve el apellido de mi padre.

-Ya veo, entonces vives con tu hermano y tu madre, debe ser lindo tener un hermano, yo soy hija única, aunque le suelo quitar la hermana a Taichi, mejor dicho la compartimos.

-Taichi es muy amistoso, Hikari igual, la conocí el otro día por casualidad, mi hermano está haciendo un trabajo con ella y lo fui a recoger a su casa.

La conversación se hizo cada vez más estrecha, a la castaña le agrado saber que tenían conocidos en común la hacía sentir más segura, después de todo ella no lo conocía; el camino fue agradable, el rubio le conto su sueño de ser un músico famoso, sobre su banda, mientras la castaña le comentaba lo mucho se enfadaba cuando la gente trataba a las porristas como chicas tontas con pompones, su grupo era de atletas, no cualquier persona pueden dar volteretas y saltos triples.

-Esta es mi casa, ¿quieres pasar?, es decir, sé que es tarde pero podrías cenar con nosotros luego mi padre puede llevarte hasta el metro.

-No es necesario, debo irme a casa pero podríamos juntarnos mañana, para ver como sigues, que tal si vas a mi casa, te muestro mis canciones y luego podemos ir a comer Shinjukuestá rodeado por excelentes restaurants.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos juntaremos en el centro comercial queda cerca de mi apartamento, a la 13:30 ¿está bien?

-Sí, nos vemos entonces, gracias de nuevo.- la castaña abrió la reja de su casa.

-Nos vemos.

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Hikari salió de su casa en dirección al apartamento de Takeru por alguna razón sabia que debía verse bien, por lo que tomo unos shorts blancos los cuales llegaban a la mitad del muslo, junto con una camiseta verde jade un tanto suelta que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto el conjunto era Dior. Ese día terminaría el trabajo de química, el rubio insistió que debían terminarlo ahí, ya que durante la semana él invadió la casa de la castaña. Hikari se detuvo en el enorme y elegante edificio que tenía en frente, ese era el lugar, apartamento 707, séptimo piso, no le tomo mucho encontrarlo toco suavemente, la puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Tú debes ser Hikari.- dijo una mujer de cabello rubio oscuro.- es un placer conocerte, mi nombre es Natsuko.

-Mucho gusto señora Takaishi.- la castaña sonrió y para su sorpresa la mujer la rodeo con sus brazos.

-Anda entra, iré a buscar a Takeru, tomo asiento… Yamato se cortes con Hikari.

-Hola Yamato.

-Hola Kari, ¿como estas?

-Bien, te ves cansado ¿ensayaste hasta tarde ayer?

-Ehm… es otra cosa, debo hablar contigo de ello, ¿tienes tiempo ahora?

-Pues debo terminar el trabajo de química, aunque realmente solo nos falta la conclusión y verificar que todo esté bien, luego de eso podemos hablar.- sonrió.

¿Hablar? ¿Que podría tener que hablar el hermano de Takeru con ella?

-Lamento la demora, no creí que serias tan puntual.- dijo un rubio con tono adormilado.

-Tranquilo, recién llegue.- rio.- ¿estás durmiendo aún?, creí que bromeabas cuando decías que dormías mucho.

-Mi hermano es el bello durmiente de la casa.-rio el rubio mayor.

-¡Hermano!- rio, mientras le lanzaba un cojín que impacto en Kari.- Yamato eres un flan cómo pudiste poner a Kari de escudo.

-Los dos están muertos, no saben lo que es tener de enemigo a un Yagami.-la castaña rio malévolamente, lanzo dos cojines que impactaron en los rostros de ambos rubios.- ¡JÁ!, si mi hermano viera esto se sentiría tan orgulloso.

-Yo te defendí.- protesto el menor.

-Lo sé, pero tú comenzaste a lanzar cosas, anda quita esa cara, debemos terminar el trabajo.- la castaña miro divertida al rubio, iba comentar algo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes  
I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out  
You left me in the dark  
_

La castaña busco rápidamente en su bolso, solo una persona tenía ese ringtone _Kouji.- _¿Puedo tomar la llamada?- el rubio asintió, Hikari camino hasta el balcón.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo está la estrella más hermosa del cielo?- se escucho del otro lado de línea.

-Muy bien ahora que escucho tu voz, porque llamas ¿ocurrió algo?

-Necesito un motivo para llamarte.- se escucho un suspiro.-solo anhelaba escuchar tu voz, ¿estás en casa?

-No, estoy haciendo un trabajo.

-¡Ah!, de acuerdo entonces ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro, en el lugar de siempre.

-Sí, te amo.

-Yo también, adiós.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué de pronto tenía miedo que Takeru escuchara que estaba con alguien más?, sacudió su cabeza, no era eso, no podía ser eso, ¿porque todo era tan extraño desde que ese rubio apareció?; Entro a la sala solo para encontrarse con el ojiazul frente a frente.

-¿Comenzamos?- dijo mientras esbozaba una brillante sonrisa.

-Claro.

* * *

La castaña giro en su cama, no tenia deseos de levantarse aun era demasiado temprano, claro que ese no era el único motivo, sentía que si abría los ojos por completo toda la sensación de enorme vacío que parecía que podía tragarla volvería de un momento a otro, se cubrió con sus cobijas ocultando de esa forma su rostro.

Lentamente comenzó a dormirse nuevamente, de pronto sintió que tocaban la puerta de su cuarto.

-Señorita Mimi, el desayuno está listo, ¿bajara a la sala o quiere que se lo traiga?

-Bajare en seguida Aiko.- chillo, se levanto sin prisa, para ir al baño, no se veía tan mal para alguien que había intentado suicidarse el día anterior.

'_Nadie que te produzca el deseo de morir vale la pena' _esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, esa era la verdad, Yamato le decía la verdad, ¿entonces porque le pareció la mejor salida?, bajo la vista, era cobarde, esa era la respuesta ¿Dónde sacaría la fuerza para no desear morir por no estar con Naoki?, un suspiro escapo de sus labios, paso en un gesto nervioso sus manos por su cabello ondulado y luego se dirigió a la sala.

-Señorita Mimi, hice Croissant ¿son de su agrado?- pregunto dulcemente Aiko.

-Se ven deliciosos, muchas gracias.- la castaña dio un pequeño sorbo al jugo de uva que tenía en frente, para después dar pequeñas mordidas al croissant, no tenía mucha hambre aun así comió, después de todo el desayuno era la comida más importante del día.

Subió hasta su cuarto, debía darse un baño, arreglar su cabello y escoger la ropa que usaría, después de todo se reuniría con el rubio. Tomo un largo baño, necesita relajarse, olvidar por unos minutos todos, ya no quería saber cómo llego a tener una relación como la que mantuvo con Naoki por tanto tiempo, sin duda era su culpa, permitía que él hiciera todo lo quisiera con ella. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, usaría un vestido rosa hasta mitad del muslo, con pequeños tirantes, zapatos bajos y una chaqueta blanco perla, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecha por su atuendo, después de todo era como toda chica, amaba la moda, y teniendo una posición social acomodada podía permitirse comprar ropa de diseñador.

* * *

Sus ojos le pesaban, no había conseguido dormir bien recordaba una y otra vez a esa chica que casi se quita la vida frente a sus ojos, el medio que le invadió en ese instante no lo había sentido desde que sus padres se separaron, cuando creyó que su madre nunca volvería por él, ahora ese miedo se acercaba nuevamente a su corazón pero esta vez no era a causa de sus padres, temía que Mimi intentara quitarse la vida nuevamente, ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo? Era una pregunta a la cual no sabía responder. Dejo que la música apaciguara sus sentidos, tratando de mantener la calma, pronto la vería, nada de lo que estaba pensando sucedería, no si podía evitarlo.

* * *

-Listo.- exclamo Hikari con voz alegre.- todo esta correcto, sacaremos un diez.-le sonrió al ojiazul que la veía divertido.- ¿Qué?

-Me gusta verte sonreír.- se sentó junto a ella.- cuando sonríes iluminas todo a tu paso, me agrada sentir tu luz.

-¿Luz?-ladeo la cabeza mientras veía fijo los hermosos ojos azules con destello turquesa.- no creo tener esa luz que dices, exageras.

-¿Por qué no me crees?

-Porque eres francés, todos son extremadamente encantadores, creo que lo dices por eso, no deberías desgastar halagos conmigo, consérvalos para cuando estés con Catalina, o crees que no me he dado cuenta como te ve.- sonrió de forma picara.

-Pre juiciosa, digo que irradias luz porque es la verdad, sobre lo de Catalina ¿estás celosa?, porque más que un consejo pareció reproche.-la castaña bajo la vista.- ¿estás celosa?

-No es eso, es solo que…-miro al rubio.- tú sabes que ella es parte de los demonios, no quiero que te utilice, no quiero que te dañen como lo hicieron conmigo.

Estaba completamente segura de estar diciéndole la verdad al rubio, aun así sentía que tenía palabras atrapadas en su garganta, palabras que por alguna razón eran confusas.

-¿Aun te duele lo que Kouji te hizo?

Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, claro que debía dolerle… no lograba comprender como el chico tuvo el valor de jugar con ella, como tuvo el valor de hacerle daño.

-Ya no, yo… ¿prometes guardar un secreto?- el rubio asintió.- estoy con Kouji, él dice que está arrepentido por lo ocurrido y le creo, él me ama lo puedo sentir, yo también lo amo.

-¿Bromeas?, como puedes estar con alguien así, jugo contigo, ¿Qué te garantiza que no lo está haciendo de nuevo?, no confió en él y tu tampoco deberías, él pertenece a los demonios por lo que te hizo.

-Lo sé.- respiro hondo, le dolía escuchar lo que decía el rubio.- tú dices que no confías en él, quieres saber mi opinión, creo que no deberías confiar en Catalina se de lo que es capaz, sé cómo se comporta con los chicos, seduciendo a uno logro entrar al grupo.

-No hables así de ella, tu no la conoces, yo sí, ella tiene razón eres egoísta, solo te preocupas por ti, todos los demás son prescindibles no es cierto.

-Yo imprimiré el trabajo.- la castaña tomo su bolso, para luego caminar a paso rápido a la sala.

Qué derecho tenía para hablarle así, él no sabe nada, lo peor de todo era que sus argumentos seguían retumbando en su cabeza… despejo rápidamente esas ideas, quería Kouji, merecían una oportunidad de ser felices aunque él o el mundo no lo aprobara.

-¿Hikari, ya te vas?- pregunto Natsuko, al ver que la castaña asentía.- creí que te quedarías a almorzar, ¿no puedes quedarte?

-Tengo cosas que hacer, en otra ocasión prometo no rechazar su oferta, gracias por su amabilidad.

-No es nada cariño, eres siempre bienvenida, espero verte más seguido en casa.

-¿Hikari podemos hablar ahora?- pregunto el rubio mayor.

-Claro, te importa si caminamos, así me acerco más al metro.- el rubio la miro dudoso.- debo irme a casa.

-Ya veo, claro no hay problema hablamos en el camino.

-Adiós señora Takaishi.- Natsuko se despidió con la mano mientras ponía la mesa.

* * *

Mientras caminaban el rubio puso al tanto a la capitana del grupo de danza sobre lo ocurrido con Mimi, llevaban un rato sentado en una banca, la castaña no para de llorar después de escuchar lo que estuvo a punto de hacer su amiga.

-Tranquila, no ocurrió nada.- tomo su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Yo debí verlo venir, le he dijo mil veces que Naoki no vale la pena, que no debe dejarse lastimar por él.- miro al rubio que estaba sentado a su lado.- tu hermano tiene razón soy egoísta, esta semana me he dejado llevar solo por mis problemas que no pude prever algo como eso.

-¿Naoki?, rayos ese chico está en mi salón, es bastante irritante.- la castaña asintió mientras esbozaba un frágil sonrisa.- ¿peleaste con Takeru no es cierto por eso te fuiste antes de casa?-la castaña fijo la vista en el cielo.- no me pareces alguien egoísta, estas preocupada por tu amiga, una persona egoísta solo se preocupa por sí misma.

-Soy egoísta, yo… debo irme, Mimi está por llegar, debes juntarte con ella, le hará bien estar contigo, más tarde pasare a ver como esta.- sonrió.- iré a ver el pequeño parque que hay en este sector, dicen que es muy bonito, nos vemos en la escuela.

-Sí, ve con cuidado.

* * *

Una vez que vio desaparecer a la pequeña castaña, camino con paso lento al centro comercial, ya era casi la hora acordada con Mimi, no quería quedar como el chico que siempre llegaba retrasado por lo que no le importaba estar caminando casi veinte minutos antes.

Al llegar al centro comercial se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, puso sus brazos sobre sus piernas, observo a la gente ir y venir, todos apresurados como si se fuera a acabar el mundo, entre toda esa gente logro divisar a Mimi, la castaña caminaba algo distraída, su cabello suelto revoloteaba alrededor de su rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía bien en todos los sentidos.

-Hola.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Hola, ¿te hice esperar mucho?, me retrase en el metro lo siento.

-No es nada, salí antes de casa a caminar, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Estoy… simplemente estoy.- suspiro.- supongo que me encuentro mejor no he intentado arrojarme de ninguna azotea hoy.

-Eso es bueno.- sonrió.- anda vamos al apartamento te mostrare las canciones que te prometí y luego iremos a comer.

-Genial.

El centro comercial estaba relativamente cerca del lujoso apartamento, Mimi quedo impresionado con lo lindo que era tanto por dentro como por fuera, una verdadera joya arquitectónica pensó, al llegar al apartamento se encontró con una hermosa mujer rubia y Takeru, parecían hablar o más bien le estaban dando un sermón al rubio.

-Mamá llegamos.- anuncio el ojiazul.- pasa.- la castaña se acerco a la sala en silencio, seguida por el rubio.- Mamá ella es Mimi, recuerdas te dije que vendría hoy.

-Claro, mucho gusto Mimi, soy Natsuko la madre de Yamato y el pequeño inconsciente de brazos cruzado.- indicando a Takeru.- ponte cómoda, no te preocupes por su rostro de 'perrito abandonado' muestra esa expresión cada vez que sabe que cometió un error.

-Gracias, el gusto es mío.- sonrió la ojimiel.- Hola Takeru ¿todo bien?

El menor la miro unos instantes, su rostro demostraba arrepentimiento- He estado mejor, ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Pues.- hizo una pausa… él no sabía nada, se limitaría a fingir.- estoy bien ¿ya terminaste el trabajo de química?- el rubio suspiro ruidosamente.

-Sí.- bajo la vista.

-Enano, ella está en el parque cerca del restaurant de comida italiana, si te apresuras la encontraras, se veía igual que tú, anda arreglen las cosas, no seas tonto.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego Mimi, Mamá voy a salir.- grito.

-¿Ella? ¿Peleo con su novia?- pregunto curiosa la ojimiel.

-No, discutió con Hikari, creo que ambos se dijeron cosas hirientes, Hikari salió prácticamente corriendo de aquí.- la castaña hizo un gesto de preocupación.- ya lo solucionaran, sinceramente no creo que puedan estar sin hablarse mucho tiempo, iré por las canciones sí, espérame aquí y ponte cómoda.

La castaña se sentó el gran sillón color blanco invierno, la sala estaba delicadamente decorada, tenia fotografías de Yamato y Takeru por doquier, lo que más robo su atención fue un hermoso cuadro, sin duda era la campiña francesa, el cuadro estaba compuesto por pinceladas tan delicadas que si cerrabas los ojos podías imaginarte dentro de aquel paisaje.

-¿Te gusta el cuadro?- pregunto divertido el rubio al ver el brillo de los ojos de la castaña.

-Es maravilloso, me encanto, tanto como esa fotografía tuya en la que estás lleno de barro.- rio al ver que el ojiazul se ruborizaba.- te ves adorable.

-No me agrada esa fotografía.- rodo los ojos.- ten, las canciones, a mi parecer son buenas, pero siempre son bienvenidas las críticas constructivas.

La castaña leyó una y otra vez la letra de la canción que tenía en sus manos, simplemente cada frase, cada estrofa le llegaba al corazón, como si en cierta forma la canción se amoldara a ella, haciéndola sentir identificada, _realmente el amor se había vuelto malo pintando todo de negro._

_-_Es hermosa, ¿tú la escribiste?-pregunto mientras alzaba la vista para encontrase con la profunda mirada azul del chico.

-Hay partes que saque de otra canción.- sonrió de medio lado.- lo demás lo escribí yo.

-Pues eres muy bueno, ¿tu grupo ya ha tenido tocatas?

-Algunas, estamos recién empezando a hacernos conocidos, no me puedo quejar, la suerte parece estar de nuestro lado.

-La suerte y el talento.- sonrió.- gracias por dejarme leer la canción.

-No hay de que, es para que sepas que todos alguna vez hemos tenido una decepción, y cuando eso ocurre debes mantenerte en pie y continuar.- la castaña sonrió al escucharlo.- vamos a comer, ¿Qué prefieres?, hay muchos restaurants por aquí, puedes elegir.

-Mmm, elegí tú, con demasiadas opciones no me decidiré nunca.

-Comida francesa, es la mejor.

-El halago es bastante dudoso viniendo de un francés.- rio.

-Admite que la comida francesa es la mejor.- la castaña asintió.- vez, solo estoy consciente de ello.

* * *

Llevaba un buen rato en el parque, no tenía fuerzas para caminar, no concebía entender porque le afectaba lo que el rubio opinara de ella, por alguna razón su mayor deseo era que él nunca pensara o creyera algo malo de ella, la hacía desear ser mejor persona algo que claramente era imposible teniendo a Catalina cerca de él hablando pestes en su contra, tal vez terminaría uniéndose a los demonios… no era imposible, Takeru era demasiado amable, cortes, cálido, como para formar parte de aquel grupo despreciable, no sería capaz de condenar a alguien socialmente, sonrió para sí misma, era distinto a Kouji, no pudo evitar pensar que era masoquista, ¿Por qué no enamorarse de alguien como Takeru? Todo sería más sencillo, fácil, maravilloso, si pudiera elegir de quien enamorarse sin dudarlo lo elegiría a él, pero ya no sé podía, su corazón era de Kouji.

-Lo siento.- escucho la castaña de pronto, levanto la vista para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azul turquesa.- realmente lo siento, no debí tratarte de esa forma, es solo que, no quiero que te lastimen.

-También lo siento, no sabes cuánto, yo tampoco quiero que te lastimen, yo no tenía porque referirme a Catalina de esa forma, más cuando sé que ella es importante para ti… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Yamato me dijo que estarías aquí.

-Soy pésima huyendo de las personas, doy mi localización en seguida.- rio.

-En algo debías ser mala.- sonrió.- yo soy muy bueno huyendo, ¿quieres huir conmigo?

-Estaba huyendo de ti, tonto.- sonrió.- ¿ahora de que podríamos huir?

-Del mundo, anda vamos por un helado.

-A Kouji no le gustaría saber que pase prácticamente todo el día contigo, no le agradas, me lo dijo el primer día de clases.

-Bueno tenemos algo en común, tampoco me agrada, ¿crees que a Catalina le gustaría saber que estoy contigo ahora?, obviamente no, pero no me importa, porque quiero tomar un helado contigo.

-¿Y huir de todo?- dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, quiero tomar helado contigo y huir de todo.- el ojiazul tomo la mano de la castaña, produciendo un leve sonrojo en ambos.- vamos.

* * *

Los primeros periodos de clases se le hicieron eternos, ni siquiera le prestó atención a lo que los maestros decían, quería salir, ver el cielo y dejarse perder por la música de su ipod, después de pasar el día sábado con Yamato se había hecho adicta a las canciones de Pearl Jam, Muse y otras bandas, todas recomendadas por el chico, las canciones hacían que no se sintiera sola, bajo la vista simulando ver su cuadernos con los 'supuestos apuntes de la clase'.

-Mimi.- al no escuchar una respuesta la pelinegra sacudió el hombro de la castaña.- Mimi, es hora del almuerzo, Naoki está afuera.

-¿Qué?-levanto la vista y la dirigió a la puerta del salón, rubio estaba afirmado en el marco de la puerta.

¿Qué hacia ahí?, ¿no se suponía que estaba harto de ella?

-Supongo que nos veremos luego.

-Sí… Akane, no olvides que hoy es tu primera práctica con las porristas.

-Créeme que no lo olvidare.- sonrió, la muchacha se alejo dejando a Mimi sola en el salón viendo fijo en dirección del rubio.

-Ya no me saludas.- dijo un inexpresivo Naoki.- anda vamos es hora de almorzar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte, recuerdas, siempre lo hago.

-No se supone que vengas a buscarme, no cuando me dejaste.

-Yo no te deje, tú fuiste la que no me acompañaste.- aclaro.- te llame el fin de semana por lo del aniversario pero no contestaste ¿Dónde estabas?

-Eso ya no es de tu incumbencia.- la castaña tomo su bolso para tomar dirección a la puerta.

-Es de mi incumbencia, soy TÚ novio, ¿recuerdas?, es lo que repites todos los días.

-Ya no somos nada.- la castaña corriendo en dirección del gran patio del instituto, solo debía apresurarse y mezclarse entre los demás estudiantes, de esa forma Naoki no se volvería acercar.

Al llegar al patio se sentó en una banca alejada del edificio, puso los auriculares en sus oídos, cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, definitivamente era eso lo que más deseaba en el mundo, aire fresco y música.

_As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading_

_Illusions of the sunlight_

_And the reflection of a lie will keep me waiting_

_Love gone for so long_

La castaña movía su cabeza al ritmo de la canción, por alguna razón cuando estaba triste escuchaba canciones igual de triste que ella, algunas veces creía que era para sentirse como en una película, donde cada emoción es cubierta por una canción que está acorde a esta, sonrió por lo infantil de su pensamiento.

El rubio se sentó junto a ella y le dio un leve empujo en el brazo haciendo que la ojimiel girara a verlo - ¿Qué hace la capitana de las porristas tan aleja de sus fans?

-Vine a escuchar música, respirar aire fresco, me sentía aprisionada en el salón de clases, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-Soy un renegado social, los renegados sociales vienen aquí.- puso una cara de sufrimiento claramente fingido.

-Eres un músico, tienes fans, aún recuerdo que muchas chicas se acercaron a ti el sábado por un autógrafo o una fotografía contigo, a los renegados sociales no les piden autógrafos, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Siempre vengo aquí, me gusta la tranquilidad, además a veces suelo venir a escribir canciones, el silencio suele ayudarme.

-Ya veo, creí que tenías un lugar exclusivo donde escribías tus canciones, es decir un solo lugar de inspiración.

-No, eso sería prácticamente imposible, tomando en cuenta que nos acabamos de mudar a Shinjuku, si tuviera solo un lugar de inspiración hace mucho ya no escribiría canciones.

-Ya veo.

-¿Cómo estas hoy?

-Mmm, mejor creo, Naoki fue a mi salón hace un rato, él realmente pensaba que lo del viernes no tuvo importancia, a veces me sorprende su actitud, es cuando recuerdo que siempre ha sido de la misma forma.

-¿Eso en que los deja?

-Nos deja en ex novios, aunque él no esté muy convencido de ello.

-¿No almorzaras?, la hora esta casi por terminar.

-La cafetería debe estar llena, de todas formas no alcanzaría a comer.

-Ten.- saco un pequeño pote.- es tarta de frambuesa, Mamá me pidió que se la diera a Takeru pero esta con la chica francesa.

-¡Oh!, creo que por primera vez, debo agradecer a Catalina por ser así de arrastrada.- rio, mientras tomaba la tarta de frambuesa.- gracias, ¿no quieres?

-Ya comí, ¿cómo es eso de que la chica es arrastrada?

-Ehm… es solo que Catalina es así, sé que se oye mal que otra chica hable así pero es la verdad.- dio una pequeña probada a la tarta.- ¡esta deliciosa!

-Lo sé, Mamá cocina muy bien.

-Y es muy simpática.

-Pues sí, y eso que no la encontraste en su mejor momento, suele ser mucho más tierna.

-Me pareció genial, me recuerda a mi madre, tienen cosas parecidas, suele hacer conmigo lo mismo que hizo con Takeru el sábado.-rio.- ese tipo de sermón que quieras o no te da vueltas una y otra vez en la mente porque a pesar de todo sabes que es la verdad.

* * *

-Quédate cinco minutos más, el maestro no te dirá nada, eres buena alumna.- el pelinegro abrazo la pequeña cintura de la castaña mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su cuello.

-No es justo, siempre haces lo mismo.- rio.- sabes que no me puedo negar, eres malvado.- se giro quedando frente a frente al pelinegro.- sabias que amo esa profundidad de tus ojos.

-Sabias que me podría terminar acostumbrando a tenerte así siempre a mi lado.

-No se puede cuando estamos en el instituto, no es necesario que te lo diga.

-¿Entonces porque tú puedes abrazar a cada instante a Keita?, te vi en el receso de la primera hora, estuvieron un rato abrazados, no me gusta que se te acerque, tu le gustas.- pronuncio las últimas palabras en tono de enfado.

-¡Basta!, eso no es cierto, Keita es mi amigo y no voy a dejar de abrazarlo porque te moleste, los amigos se abrazan.

-Exacto los amigos, Keita hace mucho que no te ve como su amiga, si se atreve a pasarse de listo contigo no seré tan amable con él como lo he sido hasta ahora, te llevare al salón.

-En la mañana dijiste que era mejor que no nos vieran juntos.

-Pero…

-Lo dijiste, yo respeto tu palabra, cada uno por su lado en el instituto, por lo menos cuando allá mucha gente alrededor.-le dio un beso fugaz al pelinegro.- nos vemos luego.

La castaña camino a paso lento, estaba molesta, ¿Qué tenía que el instituto viera que estaban juntos? No era nada malo… ¿se avergonzaba de estar con ella?, eso no tenía sentido porque si se avergonzara de estar con ella no se pondría celoso de verla con sus amigos… ¿Qué tenía contra Keita ahora? El tono usado por el ojiazul le produjo un escalofrió que recorrió su espalda. Al llegar al salón se encontró con Catalina y Takeru abrazados ¿a punto de besarse?, más bien Catalina estaba a punto de besar al rubio, se quedo viéndolos unos segundos, ¿Por qué se quedaba viendo? Ese no era asunto de ella, entro al salón.

-La maestra no vino, tenemos la hora libre.- dijo Keita mientras sonreía.

-¡Argh!, si hubiese sabido eso antes no me hubiera apresurado en volver.- bufo.

-¿Dónde está la maestra?

-Ufff, Catalina realmente te tiene mal, no vino Takeru, estabas aquí cuando nos avisaron.- rio el ojiceleste.

-Lo olvide.- paso la mano por su alborotado cabello.- ¿Kari dónde estabas?, no fuiste almorzar, te busque pero saliste rápido del salón.

-Hacia algo parecido a lo que tu hacías hace no sé casi un minuto atrás.- tomo nuevamente su bolso.- iré a caminar, los veo después.

-Kari, recuerda que debemos hablar.- dijo el moreno en voz seria.

-Lo sé, Keita, no lo olvidare.- la castaña salió del salón, poso su mirada en Kouji que estaba entrando a su salón, debía hablar con él, no se quedaría con todas esas interrogantes sin responder.

-Chicos, también iré a caminar.

-¿Vas por Kari?- pregunto el rubio de cabellos más claros.- el ojiazul se limito asentir.- trata de alcanzarla se veía molesta.

El rubio bajo las escaleras prácticamente corriendo de pronto se detuvo en seco ¿Dónde se suponía que estaba Hikari?, había dicho que caminaría pero no lograba divisarla en el patio, sin darse cuenta sus pies lo llevaron al gimnasio de básquet, entro sin hacer mucho ruido, ahí estaba la castaña que buscaba.

-¿No se suponía que caminarías?- el rubio dejo sus pertenecías en las gradas y se dirigió al centro del gimnasio donde estaba la castaña.

-Cambie de opinión, quería pensar o no pensar, aun no lo decido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- se sentó frente a ella, para así poder verla a los ojos.

-Kouji no quiere que nos vean juntos en el instituto, es decir, no quiere que hagamos una escena de 'estamos saliendo' cuando allá gente alrededor… y luego se enfada porque abrazo a Keita o porque estoy con ustedes, esto no es lo que creí que seria.

-¿Se lo has dicho?

-No, pero planeo hacerlo después de clases, creo que le da vergüenza que nos vean juntos, no le encuentro otra explicación, ¿y tú, como van las cosas con Catalina?

-Pues tiene el mismo problema de Kouji, dice cosas que me molestan, sobre _alguien_ que me importa.

-¿Cosas malas?- el rubio asintió.- ¿te habla de mi?- dijo la ojirubí con un notable tono de nerviosismo.

-Cómo… sí me habla de ti, pero yo no creo lo que dice, sé que el sábado te dije que lo creía pero lo hice porque estaba enfadado, desde que se acerco a mí, ella busca la forma de hacerte quedar mal, nunca le prestó mayor importancia, pero empieza a molestarme.

-Tal vez sea costumbre 'ellos' ser así, me siento estafada, creo que cambiaron al Kouji que yo quería, a veces el modo en el que habla me asusta.

-Si te asusta, ¿Por qué estas con él?

-Sinceramente… porque tengo o tenía la esperanza de que volviera a ser el chico que era el semestre pasado, pero está muy cambiado, yo… -el rubio la rodeo en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Le tienes miedo?

-Tengo miedo de lo que puede hacer, yo le advertí que si dañaba a alguien que yo quisiera no me quedaría de brazos cruzados, lo acepto pero no sé, la forma en cómo hablo hace un rato…

-Shhh… todo estará bien.

* * *

Fuera del gimnasio de futbol se encontraban tres chicos, detallando cada paso que darían, pues estaban conscientes de lo que harían no era bueno, si los descubrían podían expulsarlos o como mínimo suspenderlos; realmente no les interesaba cual era el castigo, estaban demasiado extasiados por su plan.

-De acuerdo, ¿alguien tiene alguna duda?, debemos ser rápidos, nadie puede vernos salir o entrar a los camarines.

-Tranquilo, todo está claro, nadie nos vera y ese idiota obtendrá su merecido, después de todo para que están los amigos.

-No olviden que debemos cubrir nuestros rostros hasta el final, aunque dudo mucho que el tarado pueda identificarnos, si tenemos suerte estará en coma por algunos días.

-Todos aquí a las seis en punto, la mayoría del equipo de futbol no demora más de 10 minutos, por lo que la espera no será larga.

* * *

Las porristas estaban en la mitad del ensayo, Mimi las había coordinado con una nueva rutina, su plan, era ensayar duro para así poder ganar la competencia nacional, el año anterior sacaron el segundo lugar, cuando una de las demonios 'cayo' en medio de la rutina, esa era versión oficial, que la chica no logro mantener el equilibrio pero nadie se lo tragaba pues prácticamente parecía que se había arrojado; por lo que la ojimiel estaba determinada a obtener el trofeo del primer lugar, aunque debería amarrar a Zoe en su lugar.

-Mimi, ven acá.- dijo la entrenadora la cual era la coordinadora tanto de las porrista como del grupo de danza.- estas sobrecargando a las chicas, es la primera práctica y ya se extendió más de la cuenta.- se giro para ver a las porristas.- chicas la practica ha terminado, pueden irse a casa.

-Pero entrenadora, solo se extendió un poco, además es por el bien del equipo.

-Como capitana debes saber cuándo detenerte, piénsalo.- la entrenadora dio la medio vuelta y se fue.

-¡rayos!- bufo.

-¡Hey capitana!- dijo la ojirubí.- ¿aun seguían entrenando?

-Sí, y tu porque estas con ropa de entrenamiento, se supone que hoy no tienes practica con el grupo o me equivoco.

-Solo quería distraerme así que fui a bailar a tu gimnasio, el mío está ocupado con el equipo de básquet.

-Supongo que estuviste bailando ballet, digo por tus zapatos.- la castaña asintió.- ya veo, la entrenadora se enfado conmigo, por extender la práctica.

-Me dijo algo parecido a mi también, supongo que nos estamos tomando muy enserio el rol de jefas.- la ojirubí comenzó a saltar en las colchonetas.- ¿Puedo?- la mayor se limito a asentir.

La pequeña tomo impulso para luego correr por la lona y dar tres piruetas seguidas, se giro para luego comenzar a bailar con el ritmo de la música que seguía sonando en el patio.

-Detente o dirán que te obligo a hacer de porrista porque estoy frustrada.- rio.

-¡Oh!, pero es divertido saltar en la lona.- se sentó junto a la mayor.- ¿te irás a casa enseguida?

-Eso creo, ¿por?

-Es solo que debo quedarme, Keita quiere hablar conmigo por lo de Kouji.

-Ufff, se te viene un gran discurso que escuchar, ¿Cómo están las cosas con tu novio?

-No somos novios oficiales, tampoco extra oficiales, no quiere que nos vean juntos… tengo un mal presentimiento, Mimi, como si fuera a pasar algo malo… hoy Kouji hablo de una forma tan extraña que me dio miedo.

-Deberías alejarte ahora que puedes.

-Es lo que estoy pensando, a quien engaño, el chico que yo quiero nunca existió, eso lo tenía claro en el verano ¿Por qué creí que sería diferente?

-Porque todos queremos un final feliz, definitivamente tu final feliz no está con Kouji.

-Ni el tuyo con Naoki, es mejor que estén separados, todo lo que está pasando es por algo.

-¿Desde cuándo crees en el destino?

-Desde siempre, sabes que soy cursi.- rio.- termino la práctica de futbol, rayos olvide mi bolso en el gimnasio de futbol, si lo vez dile que volveré en seguida, se supone que debo entregar unas fotos para el periódico escolar mañana no puedo darme el lujo de dejar mi cámara en cualquier lugar.

-Ve, yo le digo que volverás en seguida.- la ojimiel vio como su amiga desaparecía a toda prisa, fue cuando comenzó a escuchar risotadas, bromas, y mucha palabrería proveniente del equipo de futbol, se volteo no quería ver a cierto rubio.

-¡Mimi!, ¿has visto a Kari? Se suponía que debía estar aquí.- el moreno se acerco lentamente mientras bebía una botella de agua.

-Olvido el bolso con su cámara en el gimnasio de futbol, dijo que enseguida estaría aquí.

-¿Qué hacia allá?

-Bailar ballet.

-¡Oh!, eso es malo, cuando se encierra a bailar algo anda mal, me daré prisa.

* * *

La castaña tomo sus pertenencias, emprendiendo paso a la salida de la escuela, en cierta forma se sentía orgullosa de no caer en el juego de Naoki, aunque de cierto modo si lo hizo, ya que lo esquivo durante todo el día, aun así un aire de realización se esparcía por su cuerpo, todo estaría bien.

-¿Ya te vas?- pregunto una voz conocida para la ojimiel.

-Yamato.- sonrió.- sí, ¿tú?

-También, te parece bien si caminamos juntos hasta el metro.- la castaña asintió.- ¿Cómo estuvo la practica?

-Bien aunque la entrenadora dijo que estaba exigiendo demasiado para ser el primer día.

-Mmm, ¿tenía razón?

-Es solo que no quiero un segundo lugar como el año anterior, quiero el primer lugar, no voy a permitir que mi equipo se auto sabotee.

-No me digas, chicas del otro grupo.- la castaña asintió.- ¿Cómo pueden estar en el mismo instituto sin matarse los unos a los otros?, es decir, su rivalidad aumenta a gran velocidad, ¿siempre fue así?

-Sí, aunque hace unos años era una rivalidad sana, como una competencia, ahora se volvió un juego sucio, ¿Por qué te quedaste hasta tan tarde?

-Estuve en el ensayo del grupo de música, son bastante buenos, es una lástima que no los tomen muy enserio.

-¿Planeas unirte a ellos?- pregunto mientras veía de forma divertida al rubio.

-Posiblemente, son gente agradable.

* * *

Hikari comenzaba a entrar por la puerta principal al gimnasio de futbol, detuvo su mirada, el lugar estaba vacío o por lo menos no lograba ver a nadie, busco minuciosamente su bolso hasta encontrarlo, ya se imaginaba teniendo que tomar todas las fotografías nuevamente por un tonto descuido suyo. Estaba por salir cuando recordó que debía llamar a Kouji, después de todo tenían una conversación pendiente, necesita saber que era lo que ocurrió, saco su celular del bolso y marco el numero que memorizo hace mucho, espero unos segundos solo para escuchar que la mandaba al buzón de voz, iría al gimnasio de básquet a buscarlo, si eso haría, le pediría que se juntaran en la cafetería cerca del instituto y luego hablaría con Keita.

La ojirubí camino a paso rápido hasta llegar al gimnasio de básquet, agradeció mentalmente que no estuvieran muy apartados uno del otro, según la hora, Kouji debería seguir ahí, una vez dentro lo busco con la vista pero no lo vio.

-Willis, ¿has visto a Kouji?- pregunto mientras se acercaba al rubio que secaba el sudor con una toalla.

-No vino a la práctica, ¿no lo sabías?

-¿No vino?- sin notarlo abrió los ojos como plato.- no me aviso que faltaría a la práctica.

-A mi tampoco, mando un recado con otro jugador, es extraño nunca se pierde una práctica, supongo que debe ser por un motivo contundente.

-Supongo, aunque no parecía preocupado por algo cuando lo vi en la hora del almuerzo.

-¿Kari?, ¿tuviste practica con el grupo de danza?- pregunto el otro rubio.

-No, ¿Por qué…? fui a bailar un poco al gimnasio de futbol, sabía que ustedes estarían acá, por lo que no quise molestar, ¿Qué hora es?

-18:35 P.M, ¿por?

-Rayos, Keita debe estarme esperando, nos vemos mañana.- dijo mientras corría a la puerta.

* * *

El moreno permanecía sentado en la gradas esperando que llegara Hikari, fue cuando escucho un estruendo proveniente de los camarines, se levanto de inmediato para ir a ver, pues sabía que todos los integrantes del equipo de futbol ya se había marchado, lentamente entro al pasillo de los camarines, las luces estaban apagadas lo que producía que no viera muy bien, camino más rápido hasta llegar a los camarines, abrió la puerta… ¿tres sombras? Eso lograba dilucidar entre tanta oscuridad, busco el interruptor hasta encontrarlo, tres encapuchados estaban frente a él, uno de ellos llevaba un palo de beisbol.

-¿Quiénes son y que hacen aquí?

-Nadie te dio autorización para hablar.- dijo uno con un tono de voz notoriamente fingido, tratando de esa forma no ser descubierto.

-Fuera los tres, solo las porristas y los integrantes del equipo de futbol tienen acceso aquí.

-Siempre intentado ser el héroe no es cierto, esta vez no conseguirás serlo.- hablo nuevamente el mismo encapuchado.

-No intento nada, ustedes no están autorizados para estar aquí, así que fuera.- grito el moreno.

-El imbécil se está alterando, terminemos de una vez.- anuncio uno que había pronunciado palabra.

Los tres encapuchados rodearon a Keita, el más bajo de los tres se abalanzo sobre él con la intensión de tumbarlo en el piso, pero los reflejos del moreno fueron más rápidos y lo esquivo, produciendo irá en los otros dos, quienes esperaron que su compañero se pusiera de pie para luego recibir la una señal con la mano del que portaba el bate de beisbol, traicioneramente los otros dos sujetaron a Keita dejándolo desprotegido mientras el chico del bate comenzaba con su labor, golpeando una y otra vez las costillas del moreno.

Keita logro zafarse del agarre de uno de sus captores, sin dudarlo tacleo al del bate haciendo que este se cortara el brazo derecho con un objeto de vidrio en el que aterrizo, los otros dos encapuchados al ver tirado en el suelo al que parecía ser su líder, salieron rápidamente de los camarines.

Tanto como Keita como el encapuchado quedaron tirados en el suelo sin moverse, el moreno no dejaba de tocarse el abdomen.

* * *

La castaña llevaba un rato en las gradas, con el pasar de los minutos creyó que sería buena idea entrar a ver si Keita estaba en los camarines, tal vez quería vengarse de ella por hacerlo esperar, fue cuando escucho una carrera, alguien corría… entro a los camarines.

-¡Oh Dios mío!- la castaña se arrojo al suelo quedando al lado de Keita.- ¿Estás bien?

-El otro, quítale el gorro, quiero saber quién es.- la castaña asintió, se acerco rápidamente al otro tipo y le quito el gorro.- ¡Lo sabia!- chillo el moreno.

-¡No!- susurro la ojirubí, _Kouji._

Todo tomaba sentido en su mente, por eso falto a la práctica de básquet, por esa misma razón se comporto extraño a la hora de almuerzo, era tanto su enfado con Keita que no pudo aparentar; la rabia, tristeza y decepción llenaban el corazón de Hikari, ella le advirtió que no hiciera nada en contra de los que ella quería, busco rápido en su bolso, saco la cámara fotográfica y tomo una foto de un medio inconsciente Kouji, del bate, y del estado en que los camarines habían quedado luego del ataque, cruzo su bolso en uno de sus hombros, mientras marcaba a la clínica, Keita no sé veía bien, el dolor en su abdomen casi le impedía respirar, una vez terminada la llamada.

-Tranquilo, ya están por llegar.- dijo mientras se sentaba y acunaba al moreno.- no dejare que nada malo te pase.

-K… Ka… ri…Kari.- apenas logro articular.

-Gomen Keita, Gomenasai, esto es mi culpa.- la castaña comenzó a llorar.- gomenasai, gomenasai.

-N…No.- dijo en tono quejoso.

-No hables, la ambulancia está por llegar, ellos te curaran.- susurro mientras escondía su rostro con un mechón de cabello, cerró los ojos unos segundos, fue cuando se percato que se le olvidaba algo de suma importancia, tomo nuevamente su celular y llamo a las autoridades del instituto dando aviso de lo ocurrido, debían expulsar a Kouji, ella era testigo, ella y la misma víctima, pensó mientras veía a su amigo entre sus brazos.

Tanto las autoridades del instituto como la ambulancia no tardo en llegar, la castaña le entrego al director el chip de memoria de la cámara como parte de la evidencia, el asunto del ataque seria tratado por el consejo del instituto al día siguiente, ya que tanto Keita como Kouji necesitaban atención medica. Hikari fue en la misma ambulancia que el moreno, aviso a todos sus amigos, para luego continuar con lo más duros, los padres de Keita.

La ojirubí estaba en la sala de espera, mientras atendían al moreno, al parecer tenía tres costillas rotas, por lo que debía inmovilizarlo, dos semanas en la clínica había conseguido por la paliza dada por el idiota que se suponía era 'su chico', lo odiaba eso era lo que sentía, odio por aquel chico, ¿Por qué tuvo que dañar a Keita? ¿Por qué no ella?, sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos mientras los Hinomoto padres de Keita hablaban con los médicos.

-¡Kari!- escucho a un grupo decir su nombre a una voz, eran sus amigos, Willis, Mimi, Takeru, Yamato y Taichi, la castaña corrió hasta los brazos de su hermano mientras este la sostenía en un estrecho abrazo, por sus ojos nuevamente corrían lagrimas.

-Shhh, no llores, ya está bien.- decía con voz calma Taichi, mientras la acunaba como si fuera una niña de tres años.- ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Kouji.- dijo con la voz ronca.- yo misma le descubrí el rostro, llevaba un gorro para ocultarse.

-¡Maldito mal nacido!- grito el ojiceleste, haciendo que el grupo se volteara a verlo pues siempre era el más calmado.- ¿Qué? Todos sienten lo mismo por ese imbécil.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará en la clínica?- pregunto la ojimiel.

-Dos semanas, son por lo menos cinco meses de recuperación, le quebró tres costillas.- la ojirubí lanzo la información extremadamente rápido como si alguien la apurara.

-Ya veo, Kari quédate aquí iré hablar con los padres de Keita.- dijo el moreno mayor, la castaña asintió.

Yamato y Mimi fueron por café mientras los dos rubios y la castaña se sentaron cerca de un ventanal.

-Kari.- nadie respondió.- ¡Hikari!- chillo el ojiceleste.- quita esa cara esto no es tú culpa, Kouji lo habría hecho de todas formas, es un enfermo mental.

-Debí ser yo.- grito la ojirubí levantándose abruptamente.- yo debería ser la que está con tres costillas rotas, no él, esto no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.

-No digas eso.- dijo Takeru que hablo por primera vez desde que llegaron a la clínica.- estoy seguro que Keita no te culpa y no solo eso, sino que de cierta forma agradece haber sido él y no tú.

-Eso es cierto.- afirmo el otro rubio.

-Me quedare con él hasta que salga de la clínica, me apartare de su lado solo cuando me lo exijan.

-¿Cómo lo harás con el instituto?- cuestiono el ojiazul.

-Mañana no iré, los otros días tendré que ir, pero apenas sea la hora de salida vendré a verlo, ajustare los ensayos con el grupo de danza.

* * *

-Todo esto parece tan irreal, es como si estuviera soñando.- declaro la castaña mientras presionaba el botón de la máquina de cafés.

-Lo sé, me alegra que no allá sido peor, supongo que luego de esto, expulsaran a Kouji.

-Eso espero, pero su padre tiene influencia en el instituto, realmente no me extrañaría que solo lo suspendieran.

-¿Crees que pueda ocurrir algo así?

-Claro, el instituto no querrá que esto salga a la luz pública, por lo que hará todo lo que esté en sus manos para acallar el problema.

-¡Rayos!

-Sí, vamos con los demás.

* * *

Los tres chicos estaban sentados en silencio cuando algo sobresalto a la menor, su rostro se puso más pálida de lo que estaba, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos por llorar pero aun así se podía notar un dejo de enfado retenido.

-¿Qué ocurre?- el ojiazul, tomo las frías manos de la chica que tenía a su lado.

-Ellos.- dijo indicando con la vista.- son los padres de Kouji, los veo y me dan ganas de gritarles que su hijo es un maldito loco y que es culpa de ellos.

-No, soporto esto.- confeso el otro rubio.- iré a tomar un poco de aire, no demorare mucho.- el rubio se marcho a paso rápido por el corredor.

-Está enfadado conmigo.- sonrió de forma torcida.- sabes yo también lo estoy, me siento tan…

-Frágil, impotente, un tanto responsable.- completo el ojiazul.

-Sí, quiero estar soñando… deseo que todo esto sea una pesadilla, un sueño premonitorio me da lo mismo, solo quiero que esto no sea verdad, deseo tanto que esto no esté ocurriendo.

-Pero no lo es, y debes ser fuerte para afrontar lo que venga, realmente yo no creo que tengas culpa en esto, es decir, Kouji te busco desde el primer día, podrían incluso no haber estado saliendo y él habría actuado de la misma forma, ¿recuerdas que me contaste que una vez Zoe, Kouji y Catalina amenazaron con atacarte?

-Yo…- un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. _Era cierto._

FLASHBACK

_Hikari caminaba hacia el gimnasio de futbol, eran las audiciones para las porristas, estaba ansiosa, pues si quedaba estaría con Mimi en una actividad extracurricular con lo que pasarían más tiempo juntas, se tenía fe, pues bailaba bien sin mencionar que era buena haciendo piruetas, una excelente voladora, justo lo que las porristas necesitaban_.

_-¡Hey Yagami!, ¿a dónde crees que vas?- tres chicos la rodearon.- ¿la pequeña quiere entrar a las porristas para animar a su hermanito?-dijo el pelinegro que hasta ese momento era un completo desconocido para ella._

_-Olvídalo, ese lugar es de nosotras, si intentas entrar te las veras con nosotros.- hablo una rubia de cabello lacio._

_-Las audiciones son libres, ¿Qué planean hacer? ¿Golpearme?, realmente son una lacra._

_-¡Uyy!, la pequeña saco sus garras.- la rubia de cabello ondulado y acento francés jalo su brazo.- eso haremos si intentas siquiera entrar, créeme no bromeo, eres el tipo de chica que me gustaría aplastar con mis propias manos._

-_No les tengo miedo.- chillo la ojirubí._

_-Deberías, esto es solo una advertencia.- el ojiazul la miro de pies a cabeza.- vamos no quiero que pierdan el tiempo con 'esto'._

_La castaña vio como se alejaban, aun así tenia frio y sus piernas le temblaba, era definitivo estando en ese estado no podría volar adecuadamente._

FIN FLASHBACK

-Lo había olvidado, en ese tiempo yo no los conocía, me amedrentaron para no entrar a las porristas, por eso ahora soy la capitana del equipo de danza.- miro al rubio que tenía a su lado.- aun así no todo salió mal, ahora me gusta más el grupo de danza que las porristas…

-¿Después de eso como llegaste a ser amiga de ellos?

-Nos encontramos nuevamente en la competencia de relevos mixta, me toco en el equipo que se encontraba Kouji, yo y el debíamos atravesar juntos unos obstáculos, para después correr hasta la meta, una vez que cruzamos los obstáculos Kouji se lastimo el tobillo me pidió que siguiera pero no le hice caso, pase su brazo sobre mi hombro y lo lleve hasta la meta para que lo revisaran, lo acompañe mientras lo vendaban… desde ese día comenzamos a frecuentarnos más, a esas alturas yo estaba en el grupo de danza.

-¿Lo ayudaste a pesar de que te amenazo?

-Sí, soy tonta no crees.

-No, eres buena persona, algo muy diferente.- tomo su hombro y la atrajo hacia él.- ¿querías ser porrista?-rio.

-¡Hey!, soy buena voladora, el ballet ayudo mucho a eso, además que esperabas mi mejor amiga es Mimi, ella hizo que respetara a las porristas, a veces suelo ayudarla con las coreografías.

-¿Por qué no intentaste entrar este año?

-Porque me siento más que realizada en el equipo de danza, el baile es lo mío, es mi forma de expresarme, es de las cosas que más amo hacer en todo el mundo, además no necesito estar en el mismo grupo de Mimi, ella nunca dejara de ser mi amiga es nuestra promesa.

-Niños les traemos café, capuchino vainilla para Hikari y para el enano un expreso, por cierto enano, te bebes el café y nos vamos no quiero preocupar a mamá.- el menor asintió.- ¿Mimi te quedaras más tiempo?

-No puedo, mis padres dijeron que pasarían por mí, ya son las diez, deben estar por llegar, ¿Kari, tú y Taichi vendrán conmigo?

-No sé que hará Taichi, pero yo me quedare más tiempo, quiero saber cómo esta Keita antes de irme.

-No deberías quedarte hasta muy tarde, mañana no estarás al 100% en el instituto.

-No iré, hablare con papá para que me deje faltar, solo será mañana.-la ojimiel alzo una ceja.- cancelare el ensayo con el grupo de danza y lo recuperare el sábado por la mañana, soy la capitana recuerdas que puedo hacerlo.

-De todas formas hablare con la entrenadora, le contare lo ocurrido y diré que estas un poco enferma, lo que sea para que cuando vuelvas no te de un discurso.- sonrió.

-Te amo por preocuparte.- rio.

-También te amo.-rio, ante la mirada de impresión de ambos rubios.- somos mejores amigas, nos podemos decir eso, no sean mal pensados, es obvio que ambas somos hetero, los hombres son increíblemente extraños.

-Muy de acuerdo.- sonrió la menor.

-¿Hikari Yagami?- dijo una enfermera haciendo que la castaña se levantara.- el paciente está preguntando por ti, quiere verte.

-Pero sí sus padres están con él.- miro extrañada a la enfermera.

-No, sus padres ya se fueron, los médicos le pidieron quedarse aquí para observaciones.

Los cuatro se miraron los unos a los otros, la enfermera no hablaba de Keita, hablaba de Kouji, el pelinegro quería ver a Hikari después de todo lo que había hecho.

-No vayas, no es tu obligación.- dijo el rubio mayor.

-Tiene razón, estas demasiado afectada por lo ocurrido, no sería bueno para ti.- sentencio el menor.

-Iré, le advertí que no se metiera con mis amigos, no lo cumplió, no le voy a permitir que me siga viendo como un títere al que puede manipular, hare que lo expulsen, cueste lo que me cueste.

-Pero…- la ojimiel se cayó, ya no tenía sentido, pues la menor emprendió camino junto con la enfermera.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Demore en subir el segundo capítulo por varias razones, pero la más importante es que tener tan pocos Reviews es súper desalentador, agradezco a los que dejaron Reviews, pero deseo más, sé que no soy una escritora verdadera, pero tampoco mis historias apestan, al menos eso es lo que yo creo, y la verdad es que si los Reviews siguen escaseando no sé si continuar u.u.**_


	3. Me tienes a mí, siempre

_**Capitulo 3. Me tienes a mí, siempre.**_

* * *

Sus parpados se sentían pesados al igual que su cuerpo, después de lo sucedido no durmió en toda la noche, la culpa la consumía lentamente, la culpa y el enfado, con Kouji, consigo misma, la conversación con el pelinegro solo logro hacer que se diera cuenta lo equivocada que estaba respecto a él, cuan equivocada estuvo siempre, ni siquiera la ilusión que él creó para enamorarla valía la pena, nuevamente tropezaba con la misma piedra, pero esta vez dolía más que la anterior.

Volteo a ver el paisaje cercano a la clínica, eran las 6:30 A.M, iba rumbo a ver a Keita, bueno a esperar que las enfermeras se apiadaran de ella y la dejaran verlo, la noche anterior le rogo a su padre dejarla faltar al instituto, no le tomo mucho convencerlo, en parte porque su padre detestaba verla llorar, y en aquel momento no podía detener su llanto; se giro un poco hasta ver su reflejo en el espejo retrovisor, lucia terrible, no tuvo ánimos de maquillarse por lo que solo llevaba un poco de brillo labial, su cabello iba suelto, su ropa tampoco deslumbraba glamour como la mayoría de la veces, llevaba unos jeans desgastados, zapatillas de lona tradicional, una camiseta con tirantes color rosa y una chaqueta de cuero negra para protegerse del frio de la mañana. Bajo del auto, para luego darle un tierno beso a su padre, corrió hasta la entrada de la clínica, una de las enfermeras la reconoció.

-Disculpe.- pronuncio tímidamente.- quería saber cómo se encuentra Keita Hinomoto.

-Está dormido por los medicamentos, es un chico fuerte, no tardara en recuperarse.- sonrió.- tiene mucha suerte, eres una excelente novia, son las 6:40 A.M. y ya vienes para saber de él.

La castaña sonrió, no tanto por la afirmación de la enfermera, sino porque no era la primera vez que alguien pensaba que eran novios-Supongo que la suerte seria mía si fuéramos novios, pero solo somos amigos, es mi mejor amigo.

-¡Oh!- dijo la enfermera un tanto avergonzada.- es muy tierno de tu parte estar aquí, veré si puedes entrar a verlo, pero será un secreto entre nosotras.- sonrió.

-Claro.

La enfermera se alejo por los pasillos, la castaña se afirmo en la pared, alzo la vista al sentir pasos, la enfermera volvía.

-Ven, te dejare entrar pero puedes estar ahí solo un rato, debes salir antes de las 9:30, ya que a esa hora el doctor ira a visitarlo.

-Gracias, en serio, muchas gracias.

Entro sigilosamente a la habitación, tratando de producir el menor ruido posible, se sentó junto al moreno que dormía pacíficamente, sonrió al verlo así, siempre le pareció tierno cuando dormía, estrecho su mano con la de él, mientras recostaba la cabeza cerca de sus manos.

-¿Kari?-murmuro.- la aludida levanto la vista para encontrarse con la dulce mirada del moreno de ojos color chocolate.

-Gomen, no quise despertarte, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si alguien hubiera golpeado mis costillas con un bate.- rio en forma dificultosa.- no me puedo quejar, los medicamentos evitan que sienta dolor, aunque estar inmovilizado me incomoda.

-Ya veo, gomen Keita, fue mi culpa, debí ver que algo así podría ocurrir, gomen.

-No es tu culpa, Kouji lo habría hecho de todos modos, nunca le agrade, además prefiero ser yo quien esté aquí, porque si él te hubiera hecho esto a ti, probablemente yo estaría en la cárcel por matarlo.

-Keita…

-Kari, no estoy enfadado, solo adolorido, y no busques más motivos para estar así de triste, porque mi dolor es físico no emocional, sigues siendo tan importante para mí como antes.

-Lo deje, no volveré con él, no después de esto, yo se lo advertí, tú bienestar para mi es más importante.

-Kari…

-Es la verdad.

-Lo sé, es solo cosa de verte, no recuerdo la última vez que te vi sin maquillaje.- sonrió.- me gusta, te vez más dulce.

-Tonto, me veo horrible.

-¿No dormiste no es cierto?- negó con la cabeza, el moreno se movió dificultosamente en la cama hasta dejar libre el lado en que se encontraba la ojirubí.- recuéstate, duerme un poco.-la castaña alzo una ceja.- no es la primera vez que compartimos una cama, además estoy inmovilizado.

Eso basto para que se acurrucara junto a él, ambos cerraron los ojos, hasta quedarse dormidos por completo.

* * *

Los castaños caminaron en silencio todo el tiempo hasta llegar al instituto donde se separaron para ir a sus salones, Mimi se detuvo al ver a cierto rubio acercase hacia ella o al menos eso le parecía, ¿Qué quería? Se veía serio, rio para sus adentros, él siempre se veía de esa forma.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?, sabes también soy amigo de Keita.- acuso Naoki.

-Yo no fui la encargada de avisar, de todas formas tampoco creí necesaria tu presencia en la clínica, es decir, tú y Keita son conocidos, compañeros de equipo pero nunca los he visto juntarse fuera del instituto.

-Soy tan amigo de él como cualquiera de los que estuvieron en la clínica y ciertamente más que su adorada 'Kari', no sé necesita tener mi coeficiente intelectual para saber que fue su culpa lo ocurrido.

-Ella no tiene la culpa que Kouji sea un enfermo mental.

-Como sea, yo tenía más derecho a estar ahí que el músico de pacotilla, ¿Creías que no sabría que estuvo ahí?

-Es el hermano de uno de los amigos de Keita, por lo que tenía más derecho que tú, además si te molesta tanto, después de clases ve a visitarlo, no es como que la clínica vaya a cambiar de localización porque tú vas.

-¿Quién te lavo el cerebro?, tú antes no me habrías tratado de esta forma.

-Eres irritante.

-¿Quién fue tu amiguita?, no ella no logro conseguir alejarte de mí, ¿Hay otro chico?

-Quizás.- sonrió.- pero eso no es de tú incumbencia.

-Nunca lograras olvidarme, eso lo sabes muy bien, me amas demasiado como para hacerlo, no tendrás el valor.- el rubio tomo con fuerza sus muñecas atrayéndola en su dirección.- no vale la pena que intentes luchar con tus sentimientos…-el timbre interrumpió la frase del rubio, dándole la posibilidad a la castaña de zafarse y entrar al salón.

¿Qué le ocurría?, ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto tenerla lejos?, bajo su mirada, tenía razón no existía un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte que hiciera que sus sentimientos hacia él cambiaran, ni siquiera sus discusiones o golpes lo habían conseguido.

-Mimi, ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra Keita?-pregunto la pelinegra.

-Akane.- sonrió.- estoy bien, respecto a Keita, anoche nos dijeron que lo inmovilizarían, le tomara meses recuperarse, espero que expulsen a Kouji.

-Después de la primera hora tiene una reunión con el director, todo el instituto se entero de lo ocurrido, se rumorea que lo máximo que obtendrá será unas semanas de detención, su padre tiene planeado hacer una gran donación al instituto.

-¡Argh!, es increíble que todo en este lugar se arregle con dinero, aun así no se les hará tan fácil, Kari le pidió a su padre que interviniera, el Señor Yagami tiene más influencia que el padre de Kouji, y conociendo al Señor Yagami es capaz de demandar al instituto, siempre le ha agradado Keita.

-Espero que funcione, no entiendo los motivos de la agresión, es decir, son del otro grupo, pero ¿Por qué Keita?, digo podría haber sido cualquiera, ¿Pero porque darse la molestia de esperarlo a él?, es obvio que el motivo es personal, pero Keita es un buen chico.

-Kouji está loco, no necesita motivos.

¡Dios!, si alguien se enteraba de los motivos, Kari, querrá que la tierra la trague, lo ocurrido con ambos es el secreto de ambos grupos, ya que afecta a ambos.

El maestro de Historia comenzó la clase para sorpresa de todos los alumnos que se encontraban chismorreando del que ahora el tema del momento.

La castaña estaba demasiado aburrida y preocupada por sus propios problemas que decidió no escuchar la aburrida explicación del maestro y leer el tema ella misma, sin duda el libro planteaba todo de mejor manera que el maestro, motivo… pues el maestro por alguna razón creía que era redundante y transcendental referirse a cualquier otro tema que tuviera parecido con el principal, algo que molestaba a la ojimiel pues nunca terminaba de explicar lo que comenzaba.

El receso no tardo en llegar, Mimi envió un mensaje de texto a Taichi y a los demás para reunirse fuera de la oficina del director, para así enterarse más rápido sobre la decisión respecto a Kouji.

* * *

Ambos rubios se dirigían a la oficina del director, deseaban saber que ocurriría después de todo.

-¿Crees que lo expulsen?- pregunto un incrédulo Willis.

-Eso espero, Kari tomo fotografías de Kouji en el lugar, es evidencia que no podrán refutar.

-Todo este asunto me preocupa, es decir, siempre hemos tenido rivalidad pero es la primera vez que alguien del otro grupo hace algo como esto, lo he pensado y no sé que es mejor, hacer algo en su contra o intentar olvidarlo, ¿pero qué ocurre si lo olvidamos y ellos continúan atacándonos?

-No les conviene, el instituto no tendría más opción que expulsarlos, se aman demasiado como para exponerse de esa forma, por lo mismo dudo que todos hayan estado al tanto de lo que Kouji hizo.

-¿Estas tratando de defender a Catalina?

-No lo digo por ella, lo digo en general, los demonios son extremadamente vanidosos, es cierto que les gusta humillar a los demás pero lo que Kouji hizo los expone demasiado y en cierta forma los deja frágiles.

-Tienes razón, ¿Catalina sabía esto no es así?

-Eso parece, no sé veía sorprendida, ni alterada porque todos lo comentan, ni siquiera le pareció mal.

-¿Realmente te gusta?

-Es linda.

-¿Te gusta?

-No, definitivamente no, es linda pero no.

-¿Te gusta alguien del instituto?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-el otro rubio solo movió la cabeza.- no conozco a muchas chicas, es decir, he visto a muchas, las del salón, del grupo de danza, pero solo conozco a Kari y a Catalina.

-Catalina está descartada, ¿Te gusta Kari?

El ojiazul se detuvo en seco ante la pregunta del rubio- No… no que yo sepa, en realidad no sé.- ladeo la cabeza un poco.- adoro pasar tiempo con ella, sea aquí o en cualquier otro lugar, me encanta verla sonreír, ¿pero a quien no le gusta ver a su amiga sonreír?

El camino hasta la oficina del director fue silencioso, luego de la respuesta de Takeru, el rubio de cabellos claros ni siquiera lo volteaba a verlo, algo que en cierta forma inquieto al ojiazul ya que no entendía del todo su actitud, ¿Por qué era normal adorar ver sonreír a una amiga?, claro que sí.

-Por fin, creí que no vendrían.- se quejo el moreno.

-¿Ya llego Kouji?- pregunto Takeru.

-Sí, esta con el director ahora, tenía un corte en el rostro, después de todo Keita si se alcanzo a defender.- agrego la castaña.

-Genial, tal vez el señor Minamoto argumente que Kouji solo se defendió.- bufo Willis.

-No están solo los Minamoto con el director, también esta papá, Kari se encargo de que viniera, técnicamente papá tuvo que traducir lo que dijo Kari entre sollozos.- sonrió el moreno.- así que no podrán usar el corte como escusa de tres costillas rotas.

Los chicos permanecieron un buen rato fuera de la oficina, al punto de saltarse la clase siguiente, después de una hora de espera la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos furiosos Minamoto y un inconforme Yagami.

-Papá, ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Le dieron un mes de suspensión, pero tranquilos, arregle otra reunión con el director, sin mencionar que llame a mi abogado, el instituto no querrá un escándalo que puede ser seguido por la prensa tal vez si negociamos de esa forma logremos expulsar a Kouji.

-¿Cuánto tardaría eso?- pregunto ansioso el ojiceleste.

-Tal vez una semana, depende que tan rápido el instituto quiera arreglar la situación, Taichi, debo irme, recuerda pasar por Kari a la clínica, estoy seguro que no se ha movido de la sala de espera, así que apenas la veas llévala a algún café para que coma algo.

-Papá, tengo una reunión con el equipo de futbol es por el incidente, como capitán estoy obligado a asistir.

-Yo iré por Hikari.- dijo el ojiazul.- me asegurare de que coma algo y la llevare a casa.

-¿Seguro no es molestia?- pregunto el Señor Yagami.

-No, de todos modos, tengo deseos de ver como se encuentra Keita.

-Muchas gracias, vayan a clase.- el Señor Yagami se despidió de los chicos para luego dirigirse a la salida.

El ojiazul se encargo de mandar un mensaje a Kari, para mantenerla informada de lo ocurrido con Kouji, una vez que el mensaje fue enviado, guardo su celular e intento alcanzar a Willis quien lo había dejado atrás.

* * *

Después de lo sucedido con el director simplemente decidió saltarse las demás clases, todo estaba siendo injusto sin mencionar que no tenía el ánimo para escuchar parlotear a todo el instituto sobre el tema, como si eso no bastara no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Naoki, ella aun lo quería, ese era el motivo por el que decidió saltar aquel día, pero no entendía porque le había dado a entender que existía alguien mas ¿Por qué no existía alguien más o sí?, nuevamente estaba en aquella banca lejos de todos se estaba volviendo una costumbre, no del todo mala.

_-You left me in the dark_.- canto la castaña creyendo que nadie la oía.

- Florence and The Machine, si no te escucho cantar un tema de ella no pensaría que te gustara.- se sentó junto a ella.- ¿Por qué te saltaste las clases?

-No tengo ánimos de escuchar chismes, ¿Cuál es tu escusa?

-Es un lindo día, y no tenia deseos de seguir discutiendo con un compañero.

-¿Quién?- pregunto curiosa, casi sabiendo la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Naoki, pero supongo que ya lo sabías no te ves sorprendida.

-Algo me dijo en la mañana, en realidad en poco tiempo dijo muchas cosas, si supiera que estoy aquí pensado en ello se sentiría tan orgulloso, su ego estaría al máximo.

-¿Piensas volver con él?

-Aun lo quiero, no, yo no solo lo quiero, yo lo amo, es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte con el que luchar, aun así él debe estarse desgastando por dentro intentando descubrir quién es el chico que me hizo cambiar mi forma de actuar.

-¿Aun no sabe que soy yo?-rio.- pues si no lo sabe no es tan inteligente como cree.

-¿Quién te dijo que eras tú?- alzo una ceja mientras veía divertida al rubio que estaba a su lado.- de acuerdo eres tú, pero él cree que tenemos algo más.

-¿Tenemos algo más?- sonrió pícaramente haciendo reír a la castaña.

-No, hasta donde yo sé, pero él lo cree así.

-Él es el tipo de persona que supone muchas cosas, sabes yo creía que era frio, es decir mi actitud, pero él me supero con creses, no le digas porque de seguro se jactara de eso.

-Es irritante, llevo mucho tiempo escuchando a mis amigos decir eso y solo hasta ahora veo la razón, realmente es irritante.

-¿Iras a la fiesta a fin de mes?

-Sí, me agrada que el tema sea 'Famosas Parejas de la Literatura y de la Historia'

-También me agrada es diferente, deberíamos elegir que personajes nos quedan mejor e ir juntos.

-Me encanta la idea.- sonrió.- ¿iras a la clínica hoy?

-No, ¿Por?

-Curiosidad, yo tampoco iré, con todo lo ocurrido se cancelaron los ensayos de la mayoría de los grupos extracurriculares que usan gimnasio.

-Eso oí hace un rato, tendrás más tiempo libre, tengo deseos de tomar jugo natural, ¿vienes conmigo?

-Pero aun no terminan las clases.

-Tienes planeado entrar.- la ojimiel negó.- entonces ven, se por donde podemos irnos sin problemas.

El rubio no mentía, una de las salidas posteriores del instituto no estaba vigilada, no les tomo mucho escabullirse y salir normalmente, los ojos de la castaña estaban llenos de emoción, nunca había hecho algo como eso, siempre se comportaba como la niña modelo, su madre la crio de esa manera.

-¡Dios mío!, nunca creí que haría algo como esto.

-¿Por qué?, es divertido.

-Porque no está bien, si mi madre se entera me mataría, no, estoy dramatizando, pero se enfadaría mucho.

-¿Hija modelo?

-Hija única, no me puedo quejar, mis padres me consienten mucho pero también me exigen mucho.

-Supongo que ellos no saben lo de Naoki, es decir, sus discusiones y eso.

-No, nadie lo sabe, bueno tú y mi mejor amiga, claro que con ella ocurrió algo parecido que contigo, no tuve la intensión de contárselo, simplemente lo descubrió, desde entonces no se lleva bien con Naoki, se detestan.

-Me resulta un tanto extraño que siendo hija única tus padres no lo hayan notado.

-Mis padres si lo supieran no lo creerían, adoran a Naoki, ya sabes, un chico con un futuro prometedor, mi madre imagina mi boda con él.

-¿Y tú?, logras imaginarte casada con él.

-Antes lo hacía con frecuencia, ahora sinceramente no recuerdo la última vez que fantaseé con eso.

- En cierta forma es normal.

-¿Tú tienes novia?, es hora de saber de tu vida amorosa.

-No, hace mucho estoy solo, aun espero por la chica indicada.

-Indicada en el sentido que sea capaz de soportar a tus fans.- rio.

-Indicada en el sentido de ser diferente a los demás, que provoque sentimientos distintos que cualquier otra chica, no sé que me comprenda un poco.

-¿Te sientes incomprendido?

-No todos entienden él porque tengo una banda.

-Porque adoras la música, además es una forma de expresarse, como el baile, las porristas.

-Tú, si entiendes.

* * *

Las clases habían terminado, por lo que el rubio decidió no perder más tiempo y dirigirse al metro, debía recoger a Kari y llevarla comer, al entrar al metro recordó su plática con Willis, realmente no entendía la reacción del rubio, después de su 'extraña pregunta', no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, ¿Acaso le gustaba, Kari?, no, parecían tener una relación casi de hermanos, ¿Entonces porque su reacción?, su pequeño análisis mental fue interrumpido al percatarse de que debía bajar, para su suerte la clínica no estaba muy alejada, al entrar la chica de informaciones le indico la habitación de Keita, para fortuna del rubio, le tenían permitidas las visitas.

Abrió suavemente la puerta, para encontrarse con la castaña dormida en el sillón de la visitas, sonrió ampliamente se veía tierna, giro su vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Keita, quien también observaba a Kari.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estás?- susurro.

-Bien, Kari ya me conto lo ocurrido.- frunció el ceño.- también la escuche hablar con su padre, el Señor Yagami tiene planeado llevar todo por la vía legal.

-Sí, antes de irse del instituto nos dijo eso, por lo menos una vez que puedas volver al instituto no te encontraras con Kouji, ya que está suspendido un mes.

-Sí, eso es bueno.

-¿Hace cuanto está dormida?

-Unos diez minutos, llego muy temprano, luego estuvo un buen rato esperando para poder entrar, sin mencionar que no ha comido nada.

-Esa es una de las razones que estoy aquí, soy el encargado de llevarla a comer, ¿hasta qué hora están permitidas las visitas?

-Está por terminar el horario, deberías despertarla, pero hazlo lentamente porque podrías asustarla.- el rubio asintió.

Se dirigió al sofá gris, al llegar cerca de este, se arrodillo dejando su bolso a un lado, con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de la ojirubí una par de veces, hasta ver que la castaña comenzaba a despertar lentamente, cuando abrió completamente los ojos, le regalo la más tierna sonrisa.

-Hola, el horario de visita está terminando, vine a recogerte.

-Takeru.- sonrió.- ¿Cuándo me quede dormida?- suspiro.- se suponía que no debía dormirme.

-No pasa nada, disfrute viéndote dormir, soy todo un psicópata.- rio el moreno.

-Somos dos.- rio la castaña.- yo también te vi dormir hace un rato, sabias que arrugas la nariz, te ves muy gracioso cuando lo haces.

-Duermes con el dedo en la boca, Yagami.

-¿QUÉ?

-Es mentira, Kari, no duermes con el dedo en la boca, Keita, lo dice para fastidiarte un rato.- sonrió.

-¡Tonto!-saco su lengua y se la enseño al moreno quien solo pudo reír por tal acto.- mañana no podré venir todo el día, pero te visitare después de clases.- sonrió.

-Ok, así pones al día mis cuadernos.- sonrió ante su abusiva petición.

-Ya tenía pensado hacerlo, pero no quiero que tengas fotocopias de las materias así que me encargare de apuntar todo a mano.- sonrió.

-Lo decía en broma, Kari, es mucho trabajo.

-Chicos el horario de visita termino, deben irse, les daré unos minutos para que se despidan.- dijo la misma enfermera que ayudo a Kari en la mañana.

-Gracias.- sonrió la ojirubí.- de acuerdo, duerme bien, trata de olvidar que estas inmovilizado tal vez así no te incomode tanto, te adoro, mañana te visitare sin falta.- la castaña se acerco al moreno, beso dulcemente su frente, produciendo rubor en el moreno.

-Duerme bien, Keita, nos vemos mañana.- se despidió con la mano gesto que fue correspondido por el moreno.

Al salir de la clínica, ambos chicos iban en dirección a un café cercano, sin que lo notaran un incomodo silencio se produjo, silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper, una vez que pidieron algo para comer, la ojirubí mordió su labio inferior y dirigió su mirada a la del rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre?, te ves pensativo, ¿discutiste con alguien?- pregunto por fin.

-No.- negó.- es solo que no entendí la actitud de Willis es todo, no me hablo después de hacerme preguntas extrañas.

-Es probable que sea mi culpa.- el ojiazul abrió los ojos como plato, ¿Acaso adivino lo ocurrido?- está enfadado conmigo lo que es comprensible y bueno tu ayer fuiste un gran apoyo, tal vez dirigió el enfado que tiene conmigo hacia ti.

-Quizás sea eso, ¿Cómo estas tu?, digo después de ir hablar con… bueno sabes a quien me refiero.

-Enfadada conmigo, con él, pero sobre todo conmigo, lo peor es que Keita me trata igual o mejor que antes y eso me hace sentir mal, más culpable, más idiota.

-Sus órdenes chicos.- dijo la camarera mientras servía los cafés, pasteles de chocolate, ambos agradecieron con la cabeza.

-Detesto verte triste.-confeso.- por favor sonríe sí, él ya no se acercara a ti, tú tampoco a él, el sentimiento de culpa se desvanecerá con el pasar del tiempo, cuando tú decidas dejarlo ir, por mi, déjalo ir pronto.

La castaña sonrió ante la petición del rubio, por unos segundos se perdió en su mirada azul, con esos pequeños destellos turquesa, que lo hacían tan único- Lo intentare, solo por ti, pero no es fácil.

Terminaron de comer en silencio, intercambiando miradas y sonriendo, expresando con aquellos gestos todo lo que no decían en palabras, por alguna razón que ambos desconocían, no era precisamente necesario para ellos hablar todo el tiempo, tan solo una mirada, un gesto les bastaba para comprenderse el uno al otro a la perfección.

Al terminar, el ojiazul pago la cuenta, el camino una vez más era silencioso.

-Gracias.- soltó la castaña de pronto.

-¿Por?- pregunto curioso.

-Por ser así conmigo, me agrada estar contigo, porque contigo todo es simple.

-También he notado eso, y no es algo que solo yo haga, creo que es la mezcla de ambos lo que hace todo más simple.- el rubio tomo la mano de la castaña y la hizo girar.- cerca de aquí hay un feria, si nos damos prisa, podremos estar un tiempo antes de que se nos haga tarde.

-Genial.- rio.- vamos.- entrelazo sus manos con más fuerza.

* * *

Ambas castañas caminaban en dirección al instituto, la menor solía ver de reojo a la capitana de las porristas que parecía estar en las nubes, suspiro con un dejo de exageración tratando de esa forma ganar su atención, pero la castaña seguía con la mirada perdida.

-¡Mimi!- chillo, haciendo que la aludida diera un salto, trayéndola de esa forma al mundo real.- ¿En qué pensabas?

-Naoki, Yamato, el baile a fines de mes.- pronuncio la mayor según el orden de importancia.

-Ok, ¿Qué hay con el baile, tienes pensando quien serás?- pregunto un tanto curiosa, sintiendo que podía adivinar la respuesta de su amiga, _Romeo y Julieta_.

-Julieta, Yamato será Romeo, lo decidimos ayer, después que nos fugamos del instituto.- sonrió.

-Me agrada escuchar eso, últimamente pasas bastante tiempo con Yamato, es un buen chico, creo que haces muy bien, ¿no le molesto ser Romeo?

-No, puse mirada de perrito chiquito, no pudo decirme que no.- rio.- ¿tu quien serás?

-Mmm, primero seria Catherine, de _Cumbres Borrascosas_, y bueno el imbécil seria Heathcliff, pero como no planeo dirigirle nuevamente la palabra al infeliz sin cerebro, quiero ser Scheherezade de _Las Mil y una Noches_, pero me falta mi Sultán Shahriar.

-¿Qué tal Keita?

-No ira, dice que prefiere descansar y la verdad prefiero que haga eso, Willis, bueno está enfadado conmigo.-rodo los ojos.- no tengo con quien ir.

-Porque no le preguntas a Takeru, no creo que sea capaz de decirte que no, aunque se verá gracioso de Sultán.

-Sí, muy rubio para ser Sultán, pero creo que en si el traje le quedaría bien, todos los chicos que practican básquet tienen buen físico.- sonrió.- eso sonó un tanto pervertido, como si los viera a todos.- se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

-Los futbolistas también tienen buen cuerpo.- sonrió.- es inevitable que no los veamos debemos animarlos y los muy animales se quitan la camiseta donde sea.- ambas se echaron a reír con eso.

Al llegar a las escaleras, la menor se detuvo, haciendo que la mayor hiciera lo mismo.

-Debo ir a mi salón.- sonrió.- nos vemos luego, ¿con quién almorzaras?... Oh, es obvio, pásalo bien, dale mis saludos.- sonrió.

-Sí.- el rubor cubrió su rostro.

¿Tan predecible era?, no importaba, se le estaba haciendo un hábito almorzar con aquel rubio que amaba la música, su Romeo.

* * *

Subió lentamente las escaleras, aun tenia sueño, al menos no tendría entrenamiento con las porristas, eso era lo mejor de todo, volteo su mirada en dirección a su salón, encontrándose con otra mirada, _Naoki_, ¿Qué hacia ahí?, que rayos le ocurría, ¿Estaría todos los días a la misma hora y en aquel mismo lugar por siempre?, no importaba, debía parecer natural, por lo que mantuvo su ritmo al caminar, hasta llegar donde él se encontraba.

-Ayer vine por ti al terminar las clases, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que ya no estabas, ¿Ocurrió algo?

-No, ¿Por qué viniste?, que yo sepa no tenemos ningún tema pendiente ¿o me equivoco?

-Ayer no terminamos de hablar, no creas que lo olvide, hoy después de clases, solucionaremos esto.

-¿Dónde?

-Vendré por ti, espero que no sé te ocurra saltarte las clases nuevamente, a tus padres no les agradaría saber que estas actuando como una chica rebelde.- sonrió para luego darse la vuelta.

Estaba satisfecho, nadie, ni siquiera Mimi, le haría un desaire, ahora solo le quedaba descubrir quién era él que le estaba metiendo ideas en la cabeza a SU chica, ninguno de sus amigos sería capaz, lo intentaron pero no lo consiguieron, lo que le indicaba que ni siquiera era del grupo.

La castaña entro al salón casi por inercia, ¿Qué haría?, si no podía escaparse de Naoki terminaría regresando con él, pero más importante aun ¿Realmente deseaba escaparse de él?, ¡NO!, realmente no lo deseaba, pero tampoco podía defraudar a Yamato, entonces, ¿Qué hacia?

-Escuche que por fin, Naoki te boto, una decisión muy inteligente pero claro viniendo de él no se podía esperar menos.- hablo la pelirroja.

-Vete de aquí, Nanami.- bufo mientras la pelirroja arreglaba su cabello.- para que sepas, me ha estado buscando, por lo que no creas todo lo que escuchas en los corredores.

-Tranquila, si tanto te molesta esos comentarios, hare que dejes de ser el centro de atención, después de todo cuando me convierta en la novia de Naoki, yo seré el centro de atención.

-¡JÁ!, sigue soñando con eso, nunca te tomaría en serio, ni siquiera nota tu existencia.

-Ayer me fue a dejar a casa, ¿no lo sabías?, estabas demasiado ocupada con el rubio francés.- una sonrisa arrogante se rebeló en su rostro.- ¿Creíste que no lo descubriría?, me pregunto que dirá Naoki, cuando se entere que lo cambiaste por un 'músico'.

-Porque no te preocupas de tu vida y dejas a los demás vivir tranquilos, sé que es difícil no tener vida, pero si no interfirieras tanto en la de los demás, probablemente tendrías una.

De acuerdo, era consciente que su comentario rebasaba los niveles de crueldad, pero realmente estaba harta de esa chica.

-Naoki, será mi novio, luego no te enfades porque no te advertí.- tomo asiento al final del salón.

La castaña recostó su cabeza sobre una de sus manos, obligándose de esta forma a poner atención a la clase de matemáticas, resolvió los problemas sin mayor dificultad, realmente eso no era lo que la tenia ocupada en verdad, ¿Qué haría si lo que decía Nanami era cierto?, no, no podía ser cierto, Naoki no vendría por mi todos los días si viera a otra chica ¿o sí?

Por algún motivo que no logro entender, el maestro los dejo ir antes de la hora habitual, sin quererlo sus pies involuntariamente la llevaron directo al salón de Naoki, observo por la ventana, ahí estaba, perdido viendo el pizarrón, ¿Qué ocurriría con ellos?, esa era la pregunta del millón, desvió la mirada al final del salón, Yamato parecía escuchar música de su ipod, por alguna razón no le sorprendió, sonrió y al hacerlo se percato que él también la veía, el rubor invadió sus mejillas haciendo que dejara de espiar, deseaba que la tierra la tragara, que le diría a Yamato después, ¿fui a tu salón a ver a Naoki?, ¡NO!, se preocuparía, entonces que, ¿Deseaba verte?, un minuto ¿deseaba verlo?, bueno era su amigo eso era normal.

Bajo a paso acelerado en dirección a la cafetería, necesitaba café, tal vez el sueño producía ese extraño comportamiento.

* * *

El cielo estaba más azul que nunca, era un día hermoso, de los que te llama a salir y desfrutar del aire, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Hikari no ponía atención a lo que decía el maestro, ya había entendido la explicación, por lo que decidió desconectarse de todo, ver el cielo la calmaba, ver a Takeru la calmaba, un suspiro se escapo de sus labios, vio como el rubio escribía un papel y lo arrastraba por la mesa hasta dejarlo frente a ella.

_¿Qué ocurre, te sientes bien?, estas roja_

La castaña tomo su rostro, estaba tibio, no tibio no era la palabra ardía, no se sentía enferma, entonces porque… ¿estaba sonrojada? ¿Por qué?, repaso en su mente todas sus acciones, ¿sonrojada por ver a Takeru?, se llevo la mano a la boca, se volvía loca, eso es lo que ocurría, tomo su pluma y escribió en el trozo de papel, lo arrastro en un delicado movimiento hasta dejarlo al alcance del rubio.

El rubio de inmediato lo tomo.

_No es nada, solo, estaba pensando en el baile a fin de mes._

El ojiazul vio de reojo a la castaña, mientras tomaba su pluma algo indeciso, vamos no es nada malo, se decía, sin más escribió una vez más mientras arrastraba el papel.

La castaña veía como el maestro se paseaba alrededor de los bancos, poso su mano sobre el papel ocultándolo de esa forma, una vez que el maestro estuvo fuera de su mira.

_¿Tienes pensado con quien ir?... ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?_

Hikari solo pudo sonreír ante lo que decía aquel trozo de papel, tomo la pluma…

-Señorita Yagami, deme el papel.- la castaña de mala gana lo entrego.- como Ud. Intervino mi clase por esto, lo leeré ya que debe ser sumamente importante. Chicos el primer mensaje no es tan interesante, pero el segundo es sobre el baile, y el último es una invitación, ¿Señorita Yagami, quien más escribió esto?

-Yo fui quien comenzó.- dijo el rubio mientras veía como el maestro cambiaba de colores por el enfado.

-Los dos fuera del salón, y su trabajo será el primero que revise, y créame que los primeros son a los que más les exijo.

Tanto la castaña como el rubio tomaron sus cosas, para dirigirse fuera del salón, el rubio cerro con cuidado, mientras la castaña comenzaba a caminar en dirección al patio.

-No puedo creer que me hayan hecho salir del salón.- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su largo cabello.

-Lo siento, debí esperar al receso para preguntarte, pero estabas tan distraída y roja, creí que tal vez estabas enferma.

La ojirubí miro con cuidado al rubio, no le podía decir 'creo que me haces sonrojar', ladeo la cabeza - Estoy bien, sobre la última pregunta, me encantaría ir contigo, era lo que iba a escribir cuando el maestro me quito el papel.

-Genial, ¿tienes pensado quienes ser?

-Sí, Scheherezade de _Las mil y una noches_, lo que te deja a ti como el Sultán Shahriar.

-Sultán, me agrada la idea, ¿donde conseguiremos trajes acordes?

-Eso déjamelo a mí.- sonrió.- anda vamos a sentarnos bajo aquel árbol.

Vio en dirección al sol, fue cuando se sintió inmóvil, como atrapada en un recuerdo en particular.

FLASHBACK.

_No estaba segura porque rayos había aceptado ir a verlo, pero ya no tenía caso, estaba a unos centímetros del portal de la puerta, tomo una buena cantidad de aire y la abrió, ahí estaba, con la mirada fija en el portal, esperando verla._

_-¿Por qué me llamaste?- pregunto acercándose a la orilla de la cama._

_-Tenía que explicarte lo que paso, Kari, yo… él lo merecía, nos iba a separar, él merecía todo, sé que prometí no hacerle daño a las personas que querías, pero él no merecía tu cariño, toda esa ternura que le demuestras, es mía, no la pienso compartir con él ni con nadie._

_-¿Me quieres solo para ti?, porque rayos vine aquí, realmente nunca mereciste la pena.- la castaña apretó su mano haciendo que se volviera blanca como la nieve.- todo esto que se supone teníamos, olvídalo, yo no puedo amar a alguien como tú, simplemente todo ese amor que sentí por esa persona que creaste se convirtió en desprecio al ver cómo eres en realidad, yo no te conozco.- respiro dificultosamente.- ni siquiera esa persona que creaste para utilizarme, vale la pena, porque tu creación no puede con las personas autenticas como Keita._

_-Prometiste que nunca me dejarías, Kari, me dijiste que me amabas y ahora lo prefieres a él, prefieres a todos menos a mí, eres falsa._

_-Yo me enamore de una persona completamente distinta, alguien que necesitaba apoyo, alguien que era dulce y comprendía cuando los demás intentaban utilizarte, pero ese chico nunca existió, un día dije a un chico llamado Kouji que lo amaba, pero no eres tú.- la castaña se dirigió a la puerta a paso rápido._

_-Kari, no te vayas, esto no ha acabado, te dije que no te dejaría ir, ¡Eres MIA!, ¡KARI!- grito un furioso pelinegro._

Fin Flashback.

-¿Kari?- el rubio tomo el rostro de la ojirubí haciendo que lo viera.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-No me va dejar ir.- susurro, intentado no dejar libres las lágrimas que exigían salir.- no es la primera vez que me advierte lo mismo, tengo miedo.- las lagrimas le ganaron, a pesar de intentarlo no podía detenerlas.

-Kari, no estás sola, yo estoy aquí, él va dejarte ir porque no le voy a permitir que te haga daño nuevamente, entiendes, no estás sola, me tienes a mí, siempre.- la rodeo con sus brazos, apegando su cabeza en su pecho.

* * *

-¿Cuánto tardaras en hacerlo?- pregunto ansioso.

-Los entrenamientos comienzan la próxima semana, debo esperar a que se dé una oportunidad, tener un motivo, un argumento tan fuerte que nadie se atreva a refutarlo y por supuesto que ni ella pueda refutarlo.

-Aun así, de igual forma quiero que él salga lastimado.

-De eso no te preocupes, mediremos su instinto, tal vez ni siquiera pueda prevenirlo.

-Realmente no deseaba llegar a esto pero no tengo más opciones.

-Me agrada que llegaras a esto, además me conviene.

* * *

Leía una y otra vez el libro de biología, ¿Por qué el maestro la corrigió?, ¿Acaso no sabía nada?, el libro era su testigo de que su respuesta era más que valida sin mencionar muy adecuada, estúpido maestro, formulaba preguntas abiertas a toda la clase y cuando respondía se enfadaba, no lo entendía, el periodo se le hizo eterno no porque no le agradara la nutrición, sino porque el maestro comenzó a burlarse cruelmente de unas chicas que no pudieron responder unas preguntas, sin duda era un hombre malvado.

-¿Dónde está Willis?- pregunto la castaña, que parecía escanear con su vista la totalidad del salón.

-Sé fue a mitad de la clase.- rio.- no lo notaste porque fue mientras discutías con el maestro.- volvió a reír al ver como el rostro de la ojirubí se llenaba nuevamente de enfado con el solo hecho de mencionar el tema.

-Yo tenía razón.- se defendió.- ni siquiera entiendo porque le molesta que responda las preguntas que hace.

-Creo que intenta hacer participar a los demás.- un puchero apareció en el rostro de la castaña, produciendo una carcajada en el rubio.

-Pero yo amo participar en clases.- bajo la vista.- intentare no hacerlo.

-Anda vamos, Keita nos espera.

No fueron necesario que el rubio insistiera nuevamente en que debían darse prisa, la castaña guardo a toda velocidad sus pertenencias en su bolso, para luego comenzar a correr junto con el ojiazul en dirección a la salida del instituto, no tardaron en llegar al metro.

-¿Crees que el entrenador de futbol saque del equipo oficial a Keita?-pregunto con la vista perdida en la ventana.

-No lo creo, hasta donde tengo entendido es una de las estrellas del equipo, probablemente solo ponga un reemplazo en su lugar hasta que pueda reincorporarse.

-Eso espero, para Keita es muy importante el futbol, es muy parecido a mi hermano en eso.

-¿Sabes jugar futbol?- se volteo a verla curioso.

-Claro, soy la hermana de Taichi Yagami, no solo sé jugar futbol sino que soy muy buena, ya lo veras cuando viajemos por mi cumpleaños, los equipos son siempre mixtos.

-¿Estoy invitado?

-Obviamente, tonto.- rio.- aunque aún falta mucho, ¿Qué se siente tener una amiga joven?- rio al ver el rostro del rubio.

-Solo soy cinco meses mayor que tú.- dijo en un tono de fingido enfado.- sobre tú pregunta, es muy notorio que solo tienes quince años, demasiado inmadura a mi parecer.- como replica obtuvo un codazo de parte de la castaña.

Ambos se alejaron dispuestos a comenzar una lucha de meñiques.

-Takeru, se supone que debemos bajarnos en esta estación.

Sin más el rubio y la castaña tomaron sus cosas, alcanzaron a cruzar las puertas y estas se cerraron, caminaron en silencio, viéndose de vez en vez. Al llegar a la clínica, emprendieron rumbo de inmediato a la habitación de Kouji. El rubio abrió la puerta con cuidado mientras Hikari se asomaba con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Quién es el paciente más talentoso de todo este lugar?

-Depende de a que deporte te refieras.- musito el ojiceleste, provocando que la sonrisa de la castaña se desvaneciera casi por completo.- nos vemos luego, Keita.- el rubio paso a un lado de Kari sin siquiera voltear a verla.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto confuso el moreno.

-Está enfadado conmigo, ya se le pasara, lo importante aquí eres tú ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Mejor, creo.- sonrió.- estoy dopado, no te sabría decir con certeza, ¿Cómo estuvo el instituto?

-Nos echaron de la clase de química.- rio el rubio.

-Eso suena interesante, ¿Qué hiciste Yagami?

-En realidad fue mi culpa, nos encontraron 'hablando', el maestro se molesto más de la cuenta y nos pidió que saliéramos.

-Ya veo, esta es la primera vez que te hacen salir del salón, Kari, ¿Cómo te sientes?- el moreno acaricio el cabello de su amiga que lo miraba con ternura.

-Bien, siempre creí que sería peor, no fue nada del otro mundo en verdad, el maestro de biología me reprendió.- el moreno rio al oír eso.- es mi condición de Lisa Simpson no es mi culpa.

-¡Oh!, maestro estúpido.- rio.- no es tu culpa es suya.- la castaña solo le regalo una sonrisa mientras jugaba con la mano que acariciaba su cabello instantes atrás.- ¿me dirás porque lloraste?- lo miro extrañado.- te conozco desde que teníamos seis años, sé cuando lloras aunque hayan transcurrido un par de horas.

-Fue por una tontería, nada realmente importante, no te preocupes sabes que si fuera algo grave te lo contaría de inmediato.

-¿De qué hablaste con Willis?, está enfadado conmigo también y no tengo idea de cuál es el motivo.

-No está enojado con nadie, bueno con… pero no con ustedes, lo que si me extraño fue su actitud fría, eso no es común en él, ¿Kari que tanto hablaste con la enfermera que te dejo entrar ayer?

-No mucho, ¿por?

-Me dijo que debería pedirte que fueras mi novia.- la ojirubí se tapo la boca.- ¿segura que no le dijiste nada?- tomo su mano haciendo que lo mirara.

-Fue error de ella, ayer me vio llegar temprano, creyó que éramos novios, yo solo aclare la situación… le dije que la afortunada seria yo, ya sabes, porque eres un chico tierno, amable sin mencionar tus actitudes psicopáticas como observar a la gente dormir.- rio.- realmente lamento su comentario, no creí que fuera a mencionar algo como eso.

-No me molesto, no es la primera vez que nos pasa, es solo que esa enfermera estaba realmente convencida que debía hacerte mi novia, me causo un poco de gracia.

Mentía, pero era algo que debía hacer, lo que menos necesitaba la castaña ahora era problemas, y sus sentimientos quisiera o no, le traerían problemas, ya sea porque no pudiera corresponderlos o por lo sucedido.

-Ya veo…

-Es hora de irnos.

* * *

La hora de salida ya estaba encima, paso su mano por su rostro aun podía pensar en qué hacer, no quería, realmente no quería decepcionar a Yamato de esa forma, no ahora que se estaban convirtiendo en amigos; Naoki debía entender que no seguiría siendo la misma ilusa de siempre, si la quería realmente debía demostrarlo, dejar esa actitud pedante que siendo sincera ya ni ella soportaba.

Tomo su bolso siendo consciente que el rubio probablemente se enfadaría por no esperarlo como habían acordado pero si deseaba mantenerse firme en su decisión debía irse de inmediato, bajo rápidamente las escaleras mezclándose con los de demás estudiantes, estaba tan ocupada viendo si 'su querido Naoki' estaba tras ella que no se percato de la distancia real que tenia con la persona que iba delante, produciendo un choque inevitable.

-Ay no, lo lamento mucho.- se disculpo mientras recogía unos cuadernos y ¿Un Ipod? , levanto su vista.- Yamato.

-Deberías tener la vista al frente cuando caminas, porque si no lo haces pasan cosas como estas.- rio, mientras estiraba su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.- ¿A dónde ibas tan aprisa?

-Me urge salir rápido de aquí.- dijo viendo a los lados.- ¿alguna idea?

-Claro, por aquí.- tomo el brazo de la castaña, haciendo que lo siguiera.

Ambos chicos salieron por unos de los accesos laterales, cruzando por frente al gimnasio de básquet para llegar a una de las rejas que según la castaña estaba cerrada.

-¿Desde cuándo esta salida está abierta?, se supone que siempre la mantienen cerrada.- observó al rubio que caminaba a su lado.

-Siendo sincero no sé, pero la semana pasada note que este acceso estaba abierto por lo que cuando deseo evitar salir con la marejada de gente, la utilizo.

-Ya veo, eres como un detective o algo, primero descubres como salir del instituto sin ser vistos y luego esto, ¿trabajas para la CIA?- pregunto divertida.

-¡JÁ!, ¡no!, solo soy observador, ¿Por qué estabas tan distraída?

-Necesitaba salir rápido es todo.- esbozo una tierna sonrisa.- ¿tienes pensado como será tu traje para la fiesta?

Era el cambio de tema más brusco que había hecho desde hace mucho, pero no quería mencionar a Naoki, seria arruinar el momento.

-Mi madre está viendo eso, le pedí ayuda y accedió de inmediato, por cierto, dijo que quería fotografías de nosotros disfrazados, ¿no te molesta cierto?

-Claro que no, de todas formas tenía planeado sacarnos fotos, ya sabes para el recuerdo, pero como estás las quiere tu mamá, buscare una fotógrafa profesional.

-¿Fotógrafa profesional?, ¿no es un poco exagerado?

-No.- rio al percatarse que el rubio no entendía de quien hablaba.- ya verás quien es en la fiesta.

-¿Cobra?- la castaña solo pudo soltar una carcajada, al recobrar el aliento, negó con la cabeza.- no entiendo porque te hace gracia.

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres helado?, cerca de aquí venden helados deliciosos, no tengo deseos de llegar a casa aun.

-¿Me quieres utilizar de distracción?, por hoy lo dejare pasar, tampoco quiero llegar aun a casa, mamá saldrá tarde de su trabajo y el enano está visitando a Keita, así que estoy disponible.

La tienda era pequeña pero muy agradable a la vista, tenía aspecto de cabaña, demasiado verde para estar en medio de edificios, algo que sin duda la hacía especial y diferente a las demás.

La ojimiel escogió helado de fresas mientras que el rubio uno de chocolate, ambos salieron riendo, les hacía gracia el haber elegido esos sabores, ya que la tienda en si tenía una enorme variedad de sabores y por alguna razón eligieron los sabores más comunes en todo el mundo.

-¿Escogiste el de fresa porque es rosa?- rio al ver el rostro de la castaña, el cual tenía una expresión de risa ante lo escuchado y un poco de molestia.- vamos te gusta mucho ese color.

-Lo elegí porque me gusta, ¿Tú porque elegiste chocolate?

-Porque me gusta.

El camino se hizo silencioso, silencio que no era incomodo para ninguno de los dos. La castaña comenzaba a preguntarse cuál habría sido el comportamiento de Naoki al no encontrarla en el salón como habían acordado ¿Qué tanto se habrá enfadado?, no deseaba estar preocupa por ello en aquel momento pero por algún motivo si lo estaba, ¿Debía intentar explicarlo?, probablemente sí, no tenía planeado cambiar de opinión respecto a no ser la misma ilusa de siempre, pero consideraba que su forma de actuar era muy reprochable sin mencionar que contenía una enorme falta de cortesía.

Sus ojos se posaron en una pareja que se acercaba al parque, la chica parecía desbordar alegría, en cambio el chico se veía un tanto serio, aun así esbozaba una delicada sonrisa, sus ojos siguieron a la pareja con detenimiento, no sabiendo exactamente el porqué, se le hacían conocidos, llevaban el uniforme del instituto, un rubio y una pelirroja, un rubio y una pelirroja, se repitió, mientras intentaba acercarse discretamente para observarlos mejor.

_Naoki y Nanami._

Su corazón latía tan rápidamente que parecía que saldría de su pecho o explotaría, sin importar cual sucediera primero, no era algo bueno. Quito la vista casi de inmediato luego de identificar a ambas personas, una sonrisa triste se apodero de su rostro, después de todo Nanami si le dijo la verdad, Naoki pasaba tiempo con ella, _castigo, era un castigo_, esa era la palabra más adecuada para lo que hacia Naoki en esos momentos la estaba castigando, por dejarlo esperando en el salón, por tratar de ignorar sus sentimientos hacia él.

-Ocurre algo.- dijo en tono tranquilo el rubio que la observaba sin entender el porqué de su actitud.

-No, vamos a otro lugar sí, no me agrada este parque, todo el mundo viene aquí, no es un lugar tranquilo.

-Claro, ¿segura que solo eso?- la ojimiel solo asintió, esperando que esa fuera la última pregunta del rubio.

Se encaminaron por la calle principal, Mimi ya podía sentir que su corazón latía nuevamente con normalidad, necesitaba hablar de lo que sentía, de lo que pensaba, pero Yamato no era una opción para hacer de receptor, necesitaba de alguien que no le sorprendiera la forma de actuar de Naoki, ni su propia forma de actuar, alguien que no juzgara, Kari, sin duda la necesitaba.

Al divisar el metro disminuyo la velocidad en su caminar, debía hacer tiempo antes de llegar a casa, no quería que su madre le preguntara porque traía esa cara, le bastaba saber el porqué de ella.

-No camines tan rápido, recuerda que no queremos llegar pronto a casa.

-Lo sé, pero siempre podemos hacer una desviación, ¿A qué hora tienes planeado llegar a casa?

- Ocho y media más o menos, tal vez un poco después, ¿Qué sugieres?

-Son las seis, ¿tienes hambre? Porque podríamos buscar una cafetería y comer, después ir a dar una vuelta, tal vez visitar algunas tiendas que sean del agrado de los dos.

-Es la mejor idea que he escuchado hoy, ¿café o restaurant?

-Restaurant, así tendremos mayor variedad para elegir.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias por los Reviews ^^, espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, dejen Reviews me harán increíblemente feliz :B**_

_**¡Xoxo!**_


	4. Descubrimientos

_**Capitulo 4: Descubrimientos.**_

* * *

Era una noche pacifica y cálida, las castañas tenían la que era la tercera pijamada dentro de la misma semana, ambas habían llegado al acuerdo de que pasarían más tiempo juntas como apoyo, lo que se traducía en, apoyo para Mimi en el tema de Naoki y apoyo para Hikari en el tema de Kouji.

_Emily will find a better place to fall asleep_

_She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be_

_The future haunts with memories that I could never have_

_And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad._

-Es tan linda, ¡Kyyyaaaaaa!- grito la mayor.- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?- pregunto con tono ansioso.

-Love song requiem de Trading Yesterday, me enamore de la canción, es demasiado dulce, tengo ganas de bailar esta canción con alguien especial, de preferencia mi príncipe azul.- giro en la punta de sus pies, casi en un movimiento de ballet.

-¿Y ese seria?, ¿Keita o Takeru?- rio al ver como el rostro de la menor cambiaba de colores rápidamente, paso del color normal, al blanco en menos de un segundo para luego ponerse rojo.- Es uno de ellos no es cierto, ¿es… cierto chico que juega… básquet?

-Yo…yo… él, él no… es mi amigo, Mimi por ¡Dios!, como puedes preguntar ese tipo de cosas, estas fuera de lugar, además la que esta ciegamente enamorada de un rubio francés eres tú, no te creo que tú y Yamato solo sean 'amigos'.

Sus ojos se abrieron como plato, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que oía las mismas palabras salir de la boca de su amiga –Eso no es cierto, sabes lo que ocurre entre yo y Naoki, si sintiera lo que dices por Yamato… eso solo haría que las cosas sean aun más complicadas.

-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que Kouji no era mi final feliz?, creo que Naoki tampoco es el tuyo, a fin de cuenta ellos se parecen mucho, tal vez Naoki no sea un enfermo mental como Kouji, pero es igual de cruel cuando se trata de ti.

-Kari…-las lagrimas afloraron de sus ojos color miel.- ayúdame, por favor, ayúdame…- los brazos de la menor la rodearon, con seguridad y cariño.- yo, yo no puedo sola, no me dejes sola, yo no puedo.

-Shhh, estaré contigo siempre, en el instituto solo nos separamos para ir a clases y para ir a los ensayos, ¿quieres que te acompañe durante los ensayos?-la mayor asintió en un movimiento débil.- está bien, ahí estaré, no llores por favor.

-Quiero ser más fuerte pero no puedo.- susurro casi para sí misma.- no soy fuerte.

-Cuando sientas que la fuerza te abandona, debes apoyarte en alguien más, alguien que siempre este ahí para ti.

-¿Eso es lo que haces?

-¡Ajá!, debes hacer lo mismo, te prometo que todo saldrá bien, faltan solo unos días para el baile, con cada día que pasa se acerca a que cumplas casi un mes estando lejos de Naoki, eso es un gran triunfo.

-Siento como si hubiese pasado solo un día, es como si todo fuera más lento o más rápido, no estoy segura.

-Es completamente normal, ya verás como todo mejora, ahora debes dormir, mañana debemos levantarnos temprano.

La ojimiel se acurruco en la cama, sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, estaba más cansada de lo que se atrevía a admitir, no era cualquier cansancio, era físico y emocional, ambos mezclados pueden hacer estragos en una persona, siempre y cuando la persona se rinda ante él, cosa que la ojimiel no estaba dispuesta hacer.

Un leve suspiro escapo de sus labios, algo le decía que esta vez Mimi si se alejaría de aquel chico problemático, lo que en si era un alivio, _para algunos las cosas son más fáciles porque se permiten alcanzar una solución simple pero efectiva_, esa era la conclusión que logro dilucidar con el pasar de las semanas, entonces ¿Por qué le parecía que el problema solo estaba empezando?, no era normal de Kouji quedarse tan pacifico, algo tramaba, el meollo del asunto era saber cuál era su siguiente movimiento, apretó su mano en forma de puño, ella no conseguía nada alejándose del problema, tampoco aclarando la situación, tal vez la solución simple no sé aplicaba en su caso.

* * *

-No puedo creer que terminamos obedeciendo sus mandados, nos convirtieron en esclavos sin darnos cuenta.- bufo el menor de los rubios.

-Exageras, solo pidieron que les lleváramos agua, no le veo nada malo en ello, después de todo, ellas tienen esa extraña 'muestra de habilidades', es un favor no una orden.

-Favor, orden, para mi es lo mismo, somos esclavos.- pronuncio esbozando una cara de dolor notablemente fingida.

-Deberías acostumbrarte.- rio el moreno.- esta no será la primera vez que tengan esa competencia, agradece que esta es amistosa, cuando son competencias reales suelen ponerse exigentes con todos los que las rodean.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué una competencia entre dos grupos con labores distintas?

-Es un acuerdo, hace años, las porristas y el grupo de danza era uno, dentro de este existía una división, las expertas en baile y las expertas en acrobacias, la rivalidad hacia que el equipo fuera uno de los más reconocidos en la ciudad, esta competencia es la prueba de que a pesar de que ahora lideran grupos distintos, sigue existiendo esa competitividad.

-¿Cuántas son durante el año?- pregunto curioso el menor.

-Cuatro, claro que la de este año, es mucho más relajada en comparación a la del año anterior, supongo que es debido a que la fiesta es mañana.

-¿Cómo deciden quién gana?

-Una de las integrantes del equipo 'x' debe cometer un error en la coreografía, si ninguno de los equipos lo hace, se declara empate.

-Eso es exigente, no me gustaría estar en el lugar de ellas.

Los tres chicos caminaron en dirección al auditorio donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia, ambas castañas los esperaban en la entrada, la mayor vestía el traje de las porristas, el cual consistía en un top en su mayoría azul, con las iniciales del instituto en letras verdes, los bordes tenían líneas blancas, mientras que la pequeña falda, poseía variados plises falsos, ya que en cada plise lo que había era una abertura que facilitaba la modalidad, el reverso de estos era verde, su cabello iba lacio y adornado por pequeñas estrellas, en su brazo derecho portaba una cinta verde, el cual la proclamaba capitana. La menor en cambio llevaba unos pequeños shorts azules y una ajustada camiseta blanca con las iniciales del instituto, su cabello caía graciosamente en delicados bucles, el maquillaje que llevaba era oscuro, produciendo que la mirada de la ojirubí pareciera más profunda, arriba de sus cejas llevaba pequeños brillos de diamantes, en el centro de su frente portaba uno en forma de flor, su mano derecha llevaba un guante negro largo que llegaba hasta la mitad del antebrazo, mostrando de esa forma su liderazgo dentro del grupo.

-¿Listas?, ¿Quién comienza?-pregunto un divertido Keita.

-Las porristas.- contesto la menor mientras tomaba la botella de agua mineral que el ojiazul le extendía.

-¿El grupo de danza no usara traje especial?, usas solamente ese traje para los entrenamientos.

-Claro que tenemos traje especial que creías, salí con esto para reunirme con ustedes, no quiero que vean los trajes hasta el momento de la competencia.

-Eso sonó tan engreído.- se burlo la mayor.- de todas formas ganaremos, no debieron preparar trajes especiales.

-¡Uhhh!- pronunciaron los tres chicos a una voz.

-Me agrada esa confianza, la necesitaras luego de que te derrote, Tachikawa.

-Ladrona de estilo.- dijo señalando el cabello de la menor.

-Podría decir exactamente lo mismo.- rio ampliosamenté.

-¿Deberíamos detenerlas no?- cuestiono el mayor en un susurro.

-Eso creo.

-Definitivamente sí.

-Recuerda que hoy veremos la película de la que te hable anoche.- comento con dulzura la menor.

-No lo he olvidado, llevare palomitas y dulces, ¿prefieres soda o café?

Ambos rubios se miraron el uno al otro para después desviar la mirada al moreno, parecían sorprendidos, ¿Qué rayos ocurría con las castañas?

-Esa rivalidad es solo para la competencia, una vez que esta termina, la rivalidad desaparece.- explico el que hasta ahora se había convertido en el traductor de las actuaciones de las castañas.

-Ya veo.

-Nos vemos luego, debo cambiarme.- la ojirubí camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal.

-Rómpete una pierna.- se voltio para regalarle una sonrisa a su amiga.

-Igual tú.

-Deberían entrar ahora, no sé cuánto tiempo Taichi pueda seguir reservándoles un lugar.

Los menores entraron sin más luego de escuchar esto, dejando a los mayores solos.

-Éxito.- dijo en tono dulce el ojiazul.- tengo confianza en ti, se que puedes ganar.

-Gracias.- en un impulso rápido beso la mejilla del rubio.- si gano deberás llevarme al cine.

Una sonrisa invadió el rostro de un sonrojado Yamato- De acuerdo, si no consigues ganar, te llevare a dar un paseo, de todas formas te divertirás.

-Genial, anda entremos ya, quiero terminar rápido con esto.

* * *

Las luces del auditorio cambiaron indicando que la competencia iniciaba, las porristas entraron adelantando algunas de las piruetas que realizarían durante la rutina, la castaña estaba junto a las otras dos voladoras, la voladora principal iba en el centro. Las seis chicas caminaron lentamente al centro de la lona, mientras movían sus pompones los cuales llevaban en su mano derecha, alzaron sus pompones, para luego bajarlos dejándolos al frente, movieron levemente sus caderas mientras cambiaban su posición, rozaron los pompones por sus rostros hasta llegar a su vientre, en un movimiento lleno de energía se deshicieron de ellos arrojándolos lejos, se dejaron caer a la lona de rodillas, posaron sus manos en la lona para después mover sus cabezas de forma coordinada, tan rápido como terminaron se pusieron de pie de un salto, menearon sus caderas de un lado a otro, se apartaron dando lugar a los chicos para que hicieron su entrada con piruetas triples, los chicos se ubicaron en parejas junto con sus compañeras, la voladora principal giraba sobre la punta de sus pies, tras ella sus compañeras estaban junto a los chicos, la castaña junto a Akane estaba frente a frente con sus respectivos chicos, ambas tomaron en un coquetamente el pecho de los chicos, giraron sobre sus pies para después deshacerse de ellos con una patada falsa, flexionaron sus rodillas para dar un salto y caer en los brazos de los chicos que estaban tras ellas, ambas fueron tomadas por la cintura para hacerlas girar con mayor facilidad. La voladora principal, Akira dio un salto hacia atrás con tres giros seguidos, tomando el impulso necesario para caer en los brazos de los dos bases, ambos la alzaron e hicieron girar en los aires para luego atraparla sin mayor problema, una pirámide se comenzó a formarse, en los costados superiores estaban Mimi y Akane, alzaron a Akira dejándola como la cabeza de la pirámide, esta alzo sus brazos para así mantener el equilibrio... equilibrio que no pudo mantener, la morena tambaleo sobre la castaña y la pelinegra para luego caer de mala manera en la lona, la música se corto en ese mismo momento mientras la porrista era atendida por sus demás compañeras.

-¡Por Dios!- chillo Mimi al ver como había caído.- debemos llamar a la ambulancia ahora, tiene que ser atendida por un médico.

-Mimi, esto no sé ve bien, ¿Qué haremos sin Akira?, es la voladora principal, sin ella estamos perdidas.

-Pensaremos en eso luego, lo importante ahora es llevarla pronto a la clínica.

-La ambulancia ya viene, tardaron unos cinco minutos en llegar.- dijo la castaña menor mientras se acercaba a ellas.- ¿Iras con ella a la clínica?

-No, la entrenadora se encargara de todo, además creo que Akira estará más tranquila si sus amigas la acompañan.

-¿Qué ocurrirá con la competencia?

-Termina, supongo.- respondió sin darle mayor importancia la menor.- seria cruel continuar, después de todo solo es una competencia.

-¿Solo una competencia?-bufo la entrenadora tras ella.- la competencia sigue, Yagami, ve alistar al grupo de danza, por mientras sacaremos las lonas.

-De acuerdo.- dijo en tono sumiso.- chicas, alístense estamos por entrar.- grito con energía.

-Akane vamos, Taichi nos guardo asientos.- ocuparon en silencio sus respectivos lugares esperando que diera inicio la actuación del grupo de danza.

-No puedo creer que vayan a seguir con la competencia.- comento el rubio mayor.- tú entrenadora es malvada.

-¡Oh si!, se enfado porque Kari no quería seguir la competencia, a veces me pregunto si tiene corazón.- dijo en tono divertido.

-Creo que la respuesta a esa pregunta es 'no'.- rio ante lo infantil de su comentario, provocando que la castaña riera con él.

La música inundo cada rincón del gran auditorio, Manic star – Conjure One, invadió los sentidos de los presentes, lentamente las integrantes del grupo de danza entraron, un caminar rítmico, casi meciéndose al ritmo de la música, todas llevaban un vestido blanco de tirantes, en la cintura tenia adornos dorados, era largo a los costados y en la parte delantera llegaba a la mitad del muslo.

Hikari se adelanto quedando en medio, extendió su brazo izquierdo para dar un salto y aterrizar en la punta de sus pies, alzaron sus brazos en para darse impulso y girar, las chicas se adelantaron en pasos delicados, su baile era una mezcla de ballet y contemporáneo, atractivo para los ojos de los presentes, la castaña extendió sus brazos a la altura de su rostro y retrocedió en un movimiento en el cual parecía que flotaba, las demás se alinearon, dejando tanto como a Hikari y a Catalina en lados opuestos, las chicas que estaban en la alineación, alzaron su pierna derecha girando hasta quedar de costado, lentamente tocaron el piso, mientras ondulaban su brazo izquierdo; Catalina y Hikari estaban tendidas sobre el piso, giraron sus piernas hasta quedar sentadas, posaron su brazo derecho a cierta distancia como si estuviesen tocando algo que parecía ser invisible, ambas se pusieron de pie, alzaron ambos brazos y giraron en un salto triple, la castaña aterrizo sobre la punta de sus pies, mientras la rubia una vez realizado el salto se lanzo al piso, gritos escaparon de la boca de la francesa, alarmando a todos los presentes.

Catalina chillaba desde la misma posición en la que había aterrizado, la música una vez más se interrumpía, la ojirubí giro su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la chica a la cual debía llamar compañera muy a su pesar, rápidamente la desvió hasta la de su mejor amiga dentro del grupo, Mai, esta movió la boca, en un mensaje mudo, _"Se lanzo al suelo, sin motivo", _sus ojos se entrecerraron, eso era algo muy propio de Catalina.

Mordió su labio inferior con torpeza, aun sabiendo que estaba fingiendo, debía ir y cerciorarse que se encontraba bien, sino la rubia se encargaría de dejarla como la bruja de la película, avanzo con desgana hasta llegar donde se encontraba la chica de ojos azules -¿Estás bien, que ocurrió?

-No, no estoy bien, como puedes preguntarme qué ocurrió, me caí acaso eres ciega.- grito con un molesto acento francés.

-No pude ver lo sucedido, solo te vi tendida en el piso, ¿te torciste el tobillo?

-Vas a ayudarme o me interrogaras, eres una pésima capitana.- grito nuevamente captando las miradas de todos.

-Necesito saber si te torciste el tobillo, no te preguntaría sino fuera necesario.- contesto con calma.

Los maestros se acercaron a ayudar, la escena protagonizada por ambas chicas era algo que el Instituto no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

-Yagami, creo que será mejor que te alejes de ella, se ve alterada, quédate tranquila yo velare porque este bien.

-Pero…

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.- sonrió la maestra, la castaña se limito a devolver el gesto, como adoraba a esa maestra de Literatura, camino arrastrando los pies, lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era sacarse el estúpido vestido que ahora solo la incomodaba.

* * *

Caminaban a paso normal, en silencio, sin duda lo ocurrido era lo más extraño que ambos habían visto, ¿Cuál era la probabilidad que en ambos equipos una de las integrantes se cayera?, de acuerdo no sabía la respuesta exacta a eso, pero estaba seguro que era casi nula, observo con cuidado a la castaña que iba junto a él, ¿estaba así por lo sucedido?

-No fue tan malo, digo, ¿quedaron en empate no?

Se golpeo mentalmente, eso no era del todo tranquilizador, debió haber guardado silencio.

-Sí, pudo haber sido peor.- rio produciendo que el rubio hiciera lo mismo.- no estaba pensando en los resultados de la competencia, pensaba en que salió mal con la pirueta de Akira, por la forma de la caída, creo que estará uno meses fuera.

-¿Quién la reemplazara?

-No hay nadie en el equipo que pueda tomar su lugar, yo nunca he entrenado para ser la voladora principal, se hacer piruetas como todas, pero ser voladora principal es casi una locura, tiene riesgos.

-¿Qué harán?

-Esperar que dirán los médicos, y luego buscar una reemplazante, rayos será difícil, ninguna de las chicas que se presento a las audiciones tenia lo necesario para ocupar el lugar de Akira, sino conseguimos una nueva integrante no podremos competir.

-Anda, olvida eso por un rato, luego tendrás todo el tiempo para preocuparte por ello, tenemos un paseo pendiente.

-¿Ahora?- pregunto divertida.

-Claro, no se me ocurre un momento más oportuno que ahora, además mañana es el baile, y en la noche iras a ver una película con Kari, por lo que tenemos un par de horas.

-Ya tienes todo planeado, ¿dónde iremos?

-¿Dónde?...-paso la mano por su alborotado cabello, debió pensar un lugar antes de recordarle el paseo.- el lugar que escojas por mi estará bien.

-Anda caminemos un poco, en el trayecto decido donde nos detenemos.

Le parecía divertido que el ojiazul se pusiera nervioso, porque ¡sí que lo estaba!, solo pasaba la mano por su cabello cuando no sabía que decir, realmente no era consciente desde cuando podía leer los gestos y miradas de aquel rubio encantador, ¿Encantador?, bueno sí lo era, pero no como para alagarlo por ello ¿o sí?

Conforme avanzaban, la castaña diviso lo que parecía ser un lindo parque infantil repleto de juegos, por alguna razón desconocida, estaba casi vacío, era el lugar perfecto, quizás porque aquellos juegos le traían lindos recuerdos o porque creía que la alegría de los pocos niños que jugaban podían iluminar su tarde; en un impulso tomo la mano del rubio y comenzó a correr en dirección a unos columpios cercanos a unos subí y baja.

Se sentó con cuidado para no arruinar su uniforme, volteo a su lado izquierdo, sonrió al ver la expresión del rubio, una mezcla de alegría y misterio se apreciaba en su mirada.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Intentaba recordar la última vez que estuve en un lugar como este… fue un día antes que papá se fuera, recuerdo que jugué toda la tarde con Takeru, desde entonces no he vuelto a aquel lugar.

-Oh…-se castigo mentalmente por ello, sí hubiese sabido aquello nunca, nunca se habría detenido allí.- si quieres podemos irnos, no tengo problema en ello.

-No es necesario, me agrada estar aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo… la herida de la partida de mi padre ya sano por completo.

-¿Mantienes el contacto con él?... sí es muy personal la pregunta no respondas.

-Prácticamente sé toda tu vida, es tiempo que me conozco mejor.- suspiro pesadamente.- tengo una relación llevadera con él, no me puedo quejar, he aprendido a conocerlo de nuevo, creo que todo lo que paso sirvió para dejar de ver a mi Padre como un superhéroe, es humano igual que todos, tiene derecho a cometer errores.

-Eres muy valiente y maduro, espero llegar a ser así algún día, si estuviera en tu lugar no habría tenido el valor para dirigirle la palabra nuevamente.

-Eso no es del todo cierto, solo lo sabrás cuando algo así en verdad te ocurra, no es bueno ser prejuiciosa menos cuando lo eres contigo mismo.

-Sí… ¿lo ves seguido?

-Algunos fines de semana nos quedamos con él, también para las vacaciones sean de invierno o de verano, claro que repartimos el tiempo entre papá y mamá.

-Claro.

Fuerte, esa era una de las palabras que describían a Yamato, tan fuerte que parecía ser capaz de darle fortaleza a las personas que lo rodeaban, la hacía sentir fuerte a pesar de siempre haberse considerado la princesa en peligro, o mejor dicho la princesa que se ponía en peligro.

-Se nos hace tarde, deberíamos irnos.- se limito a asentir.- si tomamos esta calle llegaremos más rápido al metro.

-Yamato…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias, por contarme lo de tu padre, por ser así como eres conmigo.

-¿Cómo soy cuando estoy contigo?-pregunto un tanto curioso.

-Encantador…-se llevo las manos a la boca, ¿Ella había dicho encantador?, ¡TONTA!, no debía decir eso, se suponía que no le diría eso, aunque no fuera mentira.

-Tú me pareces adorable.- sonrió al ver como sus ojos se abrían como plato.-es algo de lo que deberías estar consciente.

* * *

¿Por qué se había arrojado al piso?, ¿Tanto era su deseo por hacerla quedar mal?, porque se preguntaba eso, la respuesta era bastante obvia, la detestaba, seguramente tanto como para arrojarse al suelo sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran, ¿Por qué los demás se percataron de lo que hizo o no?, tomo el bolso donde guardaba su vestido, si hubiera imaginado que algo así ocurriría no se habría tomado las molestias de preparar un traje especial, simplemente nunca se habría quitado su vestimenta para entrenar, al menos se sentía cómoda nuevamente en ella.

Busco su celular, debía llamar a los chicos para saber donde se habían metido, detuvo su andar de manera sorpresiva al sentir que alguien tomaba su hombro, un escalofrió recurrió su espalda, no quería voltear…

-¿No pensabas esperarme?, eres malvada.- su espalda se relajo, giro despreocupa al identificar al emisor del mensaje.

-Creí que te habías ido.

-Dime cuando desde que nos conocemos, te he dejado sola, siempre te encamino a casa, no me puedes salir ahora con eso.

-Es un día extraño, podría haber sido, ¿Willis y Keita ya se fueron?- el ojiazul asintió.- ¿seguro que no me esperaste porque tienes algo en contra del disfraz?

-Adoro el disfraz, seré un sultán ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-Muy cierto, Takeru… ¿Por qué no acompañaste a Catalina?, estoy segura que ella querría sostener tu mano mientras la examinan.- una carcajada escapo de sus labios al ver como el rubio lanzaba una mirada asesina.

-Ya te lo he dicho antes, no debes estar celosa, nunca te engañaría, siempre te soy fiel.- las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron carmesí, algo que el rubio no dejo pasar.- hice que te sonrojaras, te ves tierna de esa forma, me encanta.

-¡Basta, tonto!- chillo, provocando que el ojiazul sonriera más complacido.- eres insoportable.- ajusto el bolso para emprender camino sin esperarlo.

La siguió paso rápido hasta alcanzarla – ¡Vamos!, no era para que te enojaras, además no es la primera vez que bromeo con que estas celosa por mi causa.

-¿El hecho de que pueda estar celosa de ti… es un tema importante?, digo, eres insistente con eso, yo solo bromee con lo de Catalina, es como si tú te burlaras de mi y Keita.

-Pues, yo…

No tenia palabras, ahora que lo pensaba, él estaba consciente que el comentario sobre Catalina solo era broma, pero, las preguntas que lanzaba a la castaña, no lo eran, de eso se había percatado en las últimas semanas, Hikari le interesaba no solo como amiga.

Se detuvo haciendo que la ojirubí hiciera lo mismo, le diría lo que pensaba, ¿Qué podía ser lo peor que pasara?, después de todo, la castaña acepto ir con ÉL al baile –Yo… yo…

-Tranquilo no pasa nada.- lo miro con dulzura.- mi intensión no era ponerte nervioso, fue una pregunta tonta ¿no crees?, también un poco engreída, no creí que fuera a sonar de esa forma, olvídalo por favor.

-Yo comencé, supongo que merecía una pregunta que me dejara sin palabras.

Siguieron en silencio hasta la entrada, la ojirubí se sentía incomoda, realmente su pregunta logro desconcertar al rubio, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, técnicamente no tendría que ser malo, no le molestaba que se preocupara de sobremanera por ella, la hacía sentir protegía.

-Te reto.- pronuncio en tono solemne.- el que llegue primero a la tienda de helados gana y obtiene…-ladeo la cabeza intentando pensar en un buen premio.

-Un helado.-finalizo la oración.- acepto tu reto, recuerda que amo el helado de chocolate, ese sabor tendrás que comprar luego de que te venza.

La castaña lo miro divertida, tomaron posiciones, para luego dar comienzo a la carrera, Hikari no estaba interesada en ganar, solo quería que la tensión entre ella y Takeru desapareciera, no era normal que permanecieran tanto tiempo en un silencio incomodo, aun más extraño era que él evitara hacer contacto visual.

El rubio tomo rápidamente la delantera, la ventaja que tenía era casi nula, pero ni siquiera por eso la ojirubí logro alcanzarlo, al llegar a la heladería, la morena simplemente sonrió y entro a sabiendas que debía cumplir con lo prometido, no tardo mucho en conseguir ambos helados de chocolate para él y de pistacho para ella, esbozo una gran sonrisa al entregarle el premio al rubio.

-Te das cuenta que fue una mala idea retar a una carrera a un jugador de básquet.- probo el tan preciado helado.- delicioso, es el mejor helado de chocolate que he probado en mi vida.

-No creo que allá sido una mala idea, quería que nos divirtiéramos y eso fue lo que ocurrió, los helados de esa tienda tienen un sabor diferente porque son hechos con una receta casera.

-¿Te dejaste ganar?- desvió su mirada hasta la castaña, que de inmediato lo quedo viendo con expresión burlona.

-Claro que no, soy competitiva, no me dejaría vencer, perdí porque tu corres más rápido, eres mucho más alto, tus zancadas son más extensas que las mías.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, ¿Qué te hace pensar que te deje ganar?

-Que eres buena en todo y que tienes un buen estado físico.

-No te deje ganar, de eso puedes estar seguro.- roso su helado en la mejilla del rubio.- te ves adorable así, me encanta.

Rio mentalmente, no sabía cuál era el motivo, pero siempre que estaban juntos tenía uno de dos comportamientos o era extremadamente infantil, o era frágil como una muñeca de porcelana, lo que si era claro que no importaba cual fuera su actitud, el chico de ojos azules, siempre que se lo proponía era capaz de hacerla sonrojar.

-¡Hey!, recibirás tu merecido.- intento tomar el delicado brazo, pero esta fue más rápida y se escabullo, le tomo unos instantes alcanzarla.

-Por favor, no en el cabello.-susurro.

Dio dos pincelazos con el helado en las mejillas de la chica que tenía en frente, fue en ese momento en que vio el mismo brillo que el primer día de clases, en ese entonces creyó que provenía de sus ojos, pero ahora notaba que el brillo venía de la totalidad de su rostro, ante algo tan bello no pudo evitar quedar embelesado.

* * *

Todo el camino hasta llegar al gimnasio de Básquet estaba adornado, con pequeños arreglos florales luminosos, las castañas caminaban notablemente lento, no tenían real prisa por apresurarse en llegar a la fiesta.

Mimi llevaba un vestido acorde a la época en color rojo, en sus hombros era suelto y ajusto en los brazos, bajo el busto poseía un cinturón con piedras negras alrededor de este, caía ceñido hasta su cintura para caer libremente, su cabello iba en dos trenzas en los extremos de su rostro, se unían una coleta que caía en su hombro izquierdo.

Por su parte, Hikari, llevaba un Caftán plateado con adornos negros en la parte posterior, el cinturón en el centro poseía un broche de piedras preciosas que hacia juego con el conjunto, tenía una abertura que empezaba arriba de la rodilla, su cabello iba suelto, solo con dos mechones tomados por finos diademas, una cadena adornaba su frente.

-¿Por qué Taichi no vino con nosotras?

-Fue a buscar a su cita, creo que va en serio, parece gustarle demasiado, pobre Akane, me hubiese gustado tenerla de cuñada.

-¿Sabes quién es la chica misteriosa que lo tiene loco?

-Nop, no me dijo quien era o si la conocía, de todas formas me enterare es seguro nos encontraremos con ellos con el transcurrir de la noche.

Siguieron su andar hasta toparse con dos siluetas familiares, los rubios la esperaban a corta distancia, no tardaron mucho en notar la presencia de ambas.

-Las dos lucen hermosas.- comento con una gran sonrisa el mayor de los rubios.

Él vestía con un Vest negro, en el pecho tenia líneas rojas horizontales, pantalones color crema y sobre estos botas negras.

-Gracias, Uds. También lucen increíbles.- tomo con firmeza el brazo de su Romeo.

-Eres la reina más linda que he visto.-camino hasta ella, tomo con cuidado su mano.- vamos.

-Te ves adorable Sultán Shahriar.

El disfraz del ojiazul consistía en un Caftán masculino, la gran camisa era de color dorado con figuras grises, el cinturón era un tono más gris y en él iba envainada una espada, los pantalones eran de un color gris oscuro al igual que el cinturón.

El interior del gimnasio estaba decorado por miles de luces, en medio de la cancha se instalo una pista de baile, las mesas estaban a un lado de esta, garzones se veían por doquier ofreciendo bebidas a los presentes, el lugar está repleto gran parte del instituto había asistido.

Una situación en particular llamo la atención de las dos parejas, mejor dicho, una pareja, Taichi y Zoe disfrazados de Marco Antonio y Cleopatra bailaban en medio de la pista, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

-Misterio resuelto, ella es la cita de tu hermano.-comento la mayor con una mezcla de impacto y risa.

-¡Oh por Dios!- susurro.- bueno ahora entiendo porque no me quiso decir el nombre de ella, definitivamente prefería a Akane de cuñada.

-No es tan malo, tal vez no están saliendo formalmente.

-El enano tiene razón, deberías esperar a saber lo que realmente ocurre entre ellos antes de traumatizarte.

-Demasiado tarde.-un suspiro se escapo de sus labios.- iré a ver el resto del gimnasio, ¿vienen?

El rubio menor hizo un gesto a su hermano, dándole a entender que "NO" era la palabra que debía salir de su boca –No, iremos a buscar una mesa, nos reuniremos después.-la castaña asintió.

* * *

-La decoración esta hermosa, no creí que quedaría tan bien.

-¿Es enserio… quieres hablar sobre la decoración?-alzo una ceja- evades lo que viste segundos atrás.

-No lo hago… de acuerdo tal vez lo hago solo un poco, no puedo reclamarle por lo que hace, yo hice algo parecido, Taichi nunca me recrimino nada a pesar de saber todo.

-Tienes razón, anda vamos a bailar… en otra sección para no encontrarnos con Cleopatra y Marco Antonio.

-Hecho… no puedo creer que mi hermano este usando falda.- comento divertida.

¿Por qué no lo podía creer?, cuando las personas se enamoran hacen cosas inexplicables como vestirse de Marco Antonio y usar falda o acceder a ser un Sultán y vestir un caftán –Es parte del disfraz.-dijo casi para sí mismo.

-Lo sé, le queda bastante bien, ¿o será que lo adoro demasiado y por eso lo creo?...

Un cálido y cómodo silencio los rodeo, sus miradas estaban conectadas al igual que sus movimientos, la canción cambio dejando como soundtrack de aquel baile a Plumb-Blush, cada palabra de esa canción representa un poco como se sentían.

_I wanna be in love with only you_

_I wanna watch the sky turn grey and blue_

_I wanna know the kiss__ that always new_

_I wanna be in love with only you_

_Just you_

Las luces de la decoración iluminaban de forma maravillosa a Takeru, resaltando el hermoso color de sus ojos, hacían ver mucho más dulce su perfecta sonrisa, ¿Desde cuándo el rubio se había convertido en aquel chico tan guapo?, él siempre fue así, pero ¿Por qué solo hasta ahora lo noto?, la respuesta a eso solo la hacía sentir más tonta de lo que ya sabía que era; aun así algo le decía que no era demasiado tarde para notarlo.

-¿Tan mal bailo?- pregunto más que nada para hacerla reaccionar.

-No, de hecho lo haces bastante bien, solo me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… soy muy boba.- las tres últimas palabras fueron casi inaudibles, aun así el rubio logro escucharlas a la perfección.

-¿Cuál es tu descubrimiento?

Mordió su labio inferior… ¿debía decirle lo que pensaba o inventaba algo?, nunca le había mentido, pero era algo arrebatado decirle…-Me di cuenta que eres uno de los chicos más lindo que conozco, no solo físicamente, interiormente eres igual o más bello.- no sabía cómo lo tomaría pero prefería decirle la verdad.

-¿Solo hasta ahora lo notaste?-una gran sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro.- eres la chica más hermosa que conozco pero a diferencia tuya yo lo note el día que te conocí.-la hizo girar para luego atraerla nuevamente hacia sí.- ¿Soy uno de los chicos más lindos que conoces o soy EL MÁS lindo?

-Eres el más lindo, pero ya sabías que diría eso, solo querías escucharlo ¿no?-no pudo evitar sonreír, era increíblemente adorable.

-Tienes razón lo admito, ¿eso me convierte en alguien despreciable?

-No para mí, sigues siendo igual de adorable.

Intercambiaron sonrisas, lentamente comenzaron a corta la distancia entre ellos hasta unir sus frentes, sus respiraciones se mezclaron, todo parecía indicar que se besarían, pero un 'clic' paralizo a la ojirubí.

-Tengo sed.- dijo mientras se alejaba.- ¿vamos por sodas?

-S…Sí.

Podía jurar que se iban a besar, ¿Qué había hecho mal?, no la presiono ¿o sí?, por más que lo pensara, no tenía nada de malo besarla, a fin de cuentas era algo que deseaba hacer hace un tiempo ya.

Junto a la mesa de refrescos se encontraban Cleopatra y Marco Antonio, que al parecer habían tenido exactamente la misma idea que ellos.

-Te ves encantadora, Hikari.- sonrió con dulzura.- es una linda coincidencia que ambas seamos reinas.

-Supongo.- sonrió de medio lado, más que nada por compromiso.

-Se amable.-susurro el moreno cerca del oído de la menor, dedico una rápida mirada en su dirección, volteo.- vamos a bailar.

-Es una reina con una mala reputación, tú por otro lado hiciste que alguien desquiciado retomara su camino.

* * *

-¿Promete que no te reirás de mi?-la castaña asintió.- de acuerdo, pero bailo mal, no puedes quejarte después.

-No lo hare, anda vamos.- tomo su brazo y lo arrastro hasta la pista de baile.

-Espérame aquí.- camino directo hacia el DJ de la fiesta, susurro algo que solo fue audible para el receptor, sin más volvió con la castaña que lo veía curiosa.-si voy a bailar quiero bailar algo que me guste, esta canción me hace pensar en ti, en mí, en nosotros.

-¿Me la estas dedicando?-asintió levemente, lo suficiente para que ella lo notara.- gracias.

Se movían lentamente intentando seguir el ritmo de la canción, la ojimiel estaba recostada en el hombro de su pareja, dejándose llevar por cada frase, se sintió de alguna forma más cercana a aquel chico, como si compartieran exactamente los mismos sentimientos en uno por el otro.

_And again we are the same_

_We are young and lost and so afraid_

_There´s no cure for the pain_

_No__ shelter from the rain_

_Oh__ and we´re so to fame_

_Well in joy and sorrow I am holding your arms_

_In world so hollow_

-¿Qué opinas de la canción?

-Realmente se acopla muy bien a nosotros…

-¿Te gusto?

-Sí.-dedico una mirada a aquellos ojos azules que la hacían sentir paz, le sonrió produciendo que naciera una sonrisa también en su rostro.

La escena se vio envuelta por la melodía de la canción, ya no había necesidad de decir nada, la simple confirmación de que la letra de esa canción los identificaba tenía un gran significado para el rubio, era casi como una declaración por parte de los dos, una alegría llenaba todo su ser, nunca vio a Mimi como una amiga, sino como esa persona especial, con enorme belleza tanto interna como externa, con esa fragilidad tan característica de ella, que solo le producía deseos de protegerla de todo mal posible que quisiera acercársele. Sería su protector, su caballero, la protegería siempre.

Una sonora y cantarina melodía se escucho, era la risa de la castaña.

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto confundido.

-Es solo que el cambio en la música fue muy brusco, ¿Kesha?, su música no me gusta pero debo admitir que es muy pegajosa, se varias canciones y no tengo idea cuando las memorice.

-Eso pasa con la música sin contenido.- comento riendo.- ¿quieres tomar un poco de aire fresco?

-Seguro, comienza a molestarme tanto ruido.

Tomados de las manos se encontraron con el refrescante aire del exterior, completamente distinto al del interior del gimnasio, se sentía puro y limpio, se acercaron lentamente hasta unas bancas no muy lejanas de la entrada, las estrellas y las luces de la fiesta hacían perfecto aquel momento.

-Hace mucho que no veía una noche tan linda, es extraño que en la ciudad se vean tantas estrellas.- recostó la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

-Yo…cuando te dije lo de la canción, yo quería decirte algo más pero creí que allá dentro no era el lugar para hablar, Mimi…tú me… tú me gustas.- la castaña se tenso, y sin pensarlo dos veces se levanto de inmediato quedando frente a frente.-quiero que me des una oportunidad.

-¿Es enserio?-pregunto, rezando para que la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera _solo es una broma._

_-_Sí, no bromearía con algo así, yo no jugaría con tus sentimientos, dame una oportunidad y te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

-Yo…-tomo aire.- necesito pensarlo… a solas.

-¿Eso quiero decir que hoy me darás la respuesta?

-Es una posibilidad, iré a caminar un poco.

Camino sin saber realmente a donde se dirigía solo se dejaría llevar por sus pies, las preguntas comenzaban a atormentarla, ¿Qué sentía por Yamato? ¿Sentía algo más que amistad? ¿Se podía estar enamorado de dos personas? ¿Si realmente no sé podía como diferenciar a quien amas?... ¿Es la persona que ha producido ese sentimiento por más tiempo?

Ya no veía los adornos de la fiesta, se acercaba a la pileta que estaba cercana al edificio principal del instituto, cerca de la enorme y basta biblioteca, se detuvo, ya no sabía a dónde ir, todas esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar su cabeza provocando angustia en su corazón, no quería lastimar a Yamato, no quería lastimar a nadie, ¿Cómo se había podido enamorar de ella?, sin duda alguna era una de las personas con más problemas a pesar de su corta edad.

El clima era cálido siendo refrescado por pequeñas ráfagas de viento, el silencio predominaba en aquel lugar o al menos eso pensó.

-Creí que a esta hora estarías bailando animada con aquel músico.

Sintió como la electricidad recorrió su cuerpo, sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de aquella voz, una parte de ella se sentía feliz de escucharlo, de saber que no asistió con otra chica, mientras otra parte solo pensaba que debía volver con Yamato, solo él evitaría que cometiera una estupidez.

-Quería tomar aire, ¿desde cuándo tú faltas a esta clase de eventos sociales?- volteo con deseos ocultos de ver aquellos ojos azules que al ponerse en contacto con los suyos la aprisionaban haciéndola sentir 'solo suya'.

-Me rehusé a venir a una fiesta así, solo vendría contigo pero eso no es una posibilidad ahora ¿no es así?-sostuvo su mirada, deseando conservar cada sentimiento, cada emoción que se reflejara en aquella mirada color miel.

-No es necesario que mientas, no quiero volver a escuchar algo como eso a menos que sea una verdad absoluta.

-¿Deseas oír una verdad absoluta?, te extraño como nunca pude imaginar que lo haría, te quiero nuevamente a mi lado, te necesito a mi lado.

Algo en ella se quebraba, tal vez era aquella parte ilusa que creía que distrayéndose lograría olvidarlo, no era así, Naoki seguía tan internado en su corazón como antes- ¿Por qué?- fue lo único que logro articular.

-Sin ti mi vida sigue siendo tan gris como siempre lo ha sido, pero cuando tú estás conmigo eres capaz de traer a mi mundo toda clase de colores y emociones que nunca creí que viviría por mi mismo.

Eso era todo, aquella parte que luchaba por olvidarlo, por dejarlo atrás ya no tenía palabras ni argumentos que valieran, todos aquellos motivos se volvían inválidos, una persona se puede equivocar, como también puede arrepentirse y cambiar, el antiguo Naoki nunca habría admitido todo aquello.

-Naoki.-pronuncio con aquella voz que solía dedicarle solo a él, los ojos del rubio reflejaron cariño, esperanza.- también te quiero a mi lado.

Solo eso alcanzo a pronunciar, sus labios se encontraron con ansias, en un beso que era muy diferente a los anteriores, lento, dulce, demostrándose todo el amor que sentía, porque aquello era amor desde el punto de vista de la castaña. Dejo atrás todas esas preguntas que rondaron por varios minutos su mente, solo le importaba aquel chico que aprisionaba sus labios contra los suyos.

* * *

La fiesta estaba cada vez más animada, todos parecían pasarla bien, todos menos ella, eso era lo que le parecía, las cosas se habían tornado extrañas con Takeru, después de su 'casi beso'; en aquel momento escucho dos voces en su mente una le decía que lo besara ya que era lo que deseaba, en cambio la segunda solo le decía que debía detener aquello hasta estar 100% segura de no sentir absolutamente nada por Kouji, ni amor, ni odio, lo que menos quería era lastimarlo, por ello esquivo el beso…pero ¿Cómo hacia entender al ojiazul aquello? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin lastimarlo?

Volvían al gimnasio después de recoger la cámara que guardaba en el periódico escolar, al salir de casa la dejo olvidada y sabia que sino cumplía con el pedido de Mimi haría un berrinche.

Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar sin encontrar ni a Romeo ni a Julieta, bueno al menos ya no dependía de ella, no podía tomar las fotografías sin ellos.

-Quizás salieron a tomar aire o algo por el estilo.-comento más para sí misma sin esperar una respuesta de su acompañante.

-Es posible.- el ánimo abandonaba su cuerpo, quería con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra lo tragara, cometió un error el cual no estaba seguro de poder enmendar.

Fijo sus ojos en los de él, no necesito oír el porqué de su estado, rozo su rostro con la punta de sus dedos haciendo que se estremeciera por aquel contacto – Gracias por estar conmigo me hace feliz.- sonrió devolviéndole el gesto al que esa noche era SU sultán.

-Hikari…-la rodeo en un estrecho abrazo, deseando tenerla así por siempre.- no es nada, soy feliz estando a tu lado.

¡Mierda!, eso se podía mal interpretar perfectamente ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Era como si no pudiera conectar su cerebro con el resto de su cuerpo, solo le quedaba esperar que dejara pasar aquello.

-Takeru…-murmuro, bajo la vista avergonzada por su actitud, él no merecía que ella dudara tanto…pero era preferible dudar antes de que pase algo y luego se arrepienta ¿no es cierto?

Sus corazones tenían un peso adicional, no es fácil ocultar los sentimientos sobre todo cuando se sabe que al hacerlo solo consigues más sufrimiento, estaban absortos en sus pensamientos tratando con un esfuerzo sobre humano no hacer contacto visual.

-Por fin los encontramos llevamos un buen rato buscándolos, ¿Dónde se metieron?-la voz masculina sobresalto a ambos jóvenes que en un reflejo se voltearon.

-Hermano… fui… a buscar la cámara.- sonrió tratando de que así el moreno no preguntara nada más.

-¿Se han tomado muchas fotografías?, ¿quieres que les tome algunas?

-De hecho la cámara era para fotografiar a Mimi.- explico el rubio.

-¡Oh!, ¿Dónde está la capitana?-pregunto dirigiéndose a la que ahora era su cuñada.

-No lo sé.-volteo la vista a su hermano en un intento de ignorar a la chica.-supongo que salió a tomar aire.

-Vamos.- la rubia tomo el brazo de la morena y la arrastro hasta su lado.- quiero bailar, chicos nos esperan aquí ¿sí?- Hikari miro con desesperación a su hermano quien sonreía al ver a sus dos chicas favoritas juntas. Fue arrastrada hasta la pista de baile.

-No estoy jugando con tu hermano, él me gusta, nunca la dañaría no tengo motivos.

-¿Hablas en serio?-alzo una ceja.- tampoco tenias motivo para humillarme y aun así lo hiciste, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente?-su voz sonaba casi como un gruñido, aceptaba que lo sucedido con Kouji era su culpa, pero no dejaría que esa rubia sin corazón se burlada de su hermano.

-Cometí un error lo acepto, no debí hacer lo que hice pero no puedo retroceder el tiempo solo me queda enmendar mis errores, cuando digo que me gusta Taichi lo digo en serio.

-¿Quieres enmendar tus errores? Y ¿Cuál sería la manera de hacer eso?, Taichi no merece que juegues con él, si tanto te gusta burlarte de la gente, búrlate de mí pero de mi hermano.

-Ya te dije que no estoy con él, se que tomara tiempo para que confíes en mí, pero lo entiendo, quiero ser tu amiga se que las cosas entre nosotras se pueden arreglar, una vez fuimos amigas podemos serlo de nuevo.

-Eres amiga de Catalina y de Kouji no puedo ser tu amiga.

-Después de lo que ocurrió con Keita ya no somos amigos… yo entre a los demonios pero nunca lastime físicamente a nadie.

-Lo sé, físicamente no heriste a nadie, pero humillar a las personas muchas veces es más doloroso que una herida superficial, supongo que para ti eso no es importante ya que no es una herida física.- se mofo de la rubia que no te quitaba la vista de encima.

* * *

El viento rosaba su rostro, si alguien le hubiera dicho que volvería con Naoki no lo hubiese creído y es que fue algo tan inesperado y a la vez tan esperado, cada célula de su cuerpo mostraba la felicidad que existía en ella. Todo el dolor que sentido al creer que él no sentía nada había valido la pena, cada situación que le hizo pensar que nunca más habría un 'nosotros', realmente mereció la pena.

Era casi de madrugada, la mayoría de los estudiantes dejaban el instituto camino a casa o se marchaban para continuar la fiesta en otro lugar. Casi llegaban a la entrada, tomo con firmeza la mano que rodeaba su hombro, necesitaba asegurarse que no era un sueño.

El rubio beso su cabello haciéndola sonreír – No puedo creer que estemos juntos de nuevo, es demasiado perfecto para que sea verdad.

-¿Creíste que te dejaría ir?-se detuvo haciendo que la castaña hiciera lo mismo.- nunca te dejare menos aun sabiendo que me amas.

-Promete que siempre serás así, justo como ahora, quiero escucharte decir que me amas más a menudo.

-¿Es realmente necesario?, te lo estoy demostrando justo ahora.-la vio fijo, suspiro, ¿Quién podía negarse a una mirada de niñita pequeña?-te amo, Mimi Tachikawa.

Aquellas palabras eran como música para sus oídos, no era cualquier persona que las pronunciaba, era la persona más importante de su vida –También te amo.- se inclino hacia el rubio que no tardo en unir sus labios a los de ella.

Siendo sinceros ya habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se habían besado desde que la encontró sin rumbo por el instituto.

El silencio rodeaba al pequeño grupo que se dirigía a la salida del instituto, optaron por irse al percatarse que lo más probable es que Mimi no volvería a la fiesta, prácticamente todos los que dejaron el gimnasio desde hacia una hora no volvieron.

El ambiente se podía cortan con un cuchillo, Taichi y Zoe iban tomados de la mano, Hikari miraba sigilosamente a Takeru, la situación no mejoro con el transcurso de las horas ¿Por qué dolía tanto hacer lo correcto?, anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas arrojarse a los brazos del rubio y dejarse llevar por todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas que producía en ella, pero no podía, no faltaba mucho para que Kouji regresara… eso haría que todo se volviera una pesadilla. Una cosa estaba claro, se enfrentaría a ese enfermo mental y se probaría así misma que ya no sentía nada por él.

Sus estados de ánimo se encontraban tan bajos que podrían llegar al centro de la tierra, el menor tenía el firme pensamiento que lo rechazaron porque no correspondían sus sentimientos, después de todo una persona no podía amar a dos persona, fijo su vista al cielo, SU chica amaba al más cruel, insano y despreciable espécimen de la especie humana.

Su corazón se oprimió una vez más, ¿Por qué las cosas no le podían salir bien con Mimi?, cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntos creía que podía dar más de sí para reconfortarla, hacerle ver cuán especial era, pero nunca quedaba conforme con su actitud.

Un grito ahogado escapo de los labios de la ojirubí llamando la atención del grupo, no sé movía, siguieron su mirada para encontrar el motivo de su actual estado de shock.

Mimi y Naoki besándose como si no existiera mañana, eso basto para que el rubio sintiera que moría por dentro, ese tipo era el motivo por el cual no le dio una respuesta a su pregunta, sonrió amargamente, hizo el ridículo todo ese tiempo.

-¡Por Dios!-susurro la menor.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

_**Lamento la tardanza, demore más de lo esperado, mis escusas entre a clases u.u, estudiar Derecho es muy duro u_U, demasiada materia y todo lo demás, por lo que desde ya aviso que tardare en subir el próximo capítulo, no planeo abandonar la historia.**_

_**Espero que les guste :B, dejen Reviews me alegran el día.**_

_**Pd: daré otros avisos xd! Sobre 'Tú vives en mi corazón' tranquilos que la continuare :B, lento pero seguro xD, realmente me desagrada demorar en subir los cap. Pero las clases me quitan tiempo, por lo que es posible que los siguiente cap. Sean más cortos.**_

_**Pd2: Respecto a 'Inspiration', debo admitir que en algún punto deje de vislumbrar el final, pero ya ha vuelto a mi xD!, he estado pensando en volver a escribirla, es decir arreglar errores que sinceramente me dan ataque xD y cambiar el tipo de narrador, la historia seguiría siendo la misma claro está.**_


End file.
